The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero
by renegadeofficer89
Summary: A hanyou. A zero. A failure met a pariah turned Emperor. What will this result in for the people (humans and non-humans) of Halkeginia? Sets after the end of my 1st fic, A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel (which hasn't ended yet). Don't read this if you don't want spoilers for that story! Though reading that helps understanding Naruto in this story.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I know that a lot of you are hoping that I updated A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel. I know, I'm one of them. But sadly, the 18k+ words chapter that I have is stuck within my laptop without any backups, which is now at a service centre due to a broken mainboard. And when I contacted them, they said that the earliest the laptop can finish is by next week, and then my finals are closing in. Due to being swamped in a massive amount of work and the idea for this story was stuck in my head, I decided to write the prologue chapter down and see what kind of reception that I'm going to get. Also, there will be some spoilers to the future plot of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel due to the fact that the Naruto from this story came from the end of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel. But some of you may have already expected what will happen in my story before they even read this one, so, good for you guys! Anyway, have this new story of mine, and please enjoy!

PROLOGUE CHAPTER

-CHAPTER START-

It is more than 300 years after the war that was named 'The War that Changes All', or more formally known as the Fourth Shinobi World War and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was elected as the First Emperor of the Elemental Nations. Now, he was walking in his castle towards his throne for his daily audience for his advisors and his subjects who would like to meet him at the place which was previously known as Konohagakure. Nowadays, the area around the castle is a huge city, fortified to its utmost with stone, wood and seals, yet never deterring the citizens of the Imperial City of The Leaf from living in peace and harmony, knowing that their Emperor, who was there since their birth and still is during their death, will do everything in his utmost power to keep the peace within the entire nations. The Shinobi system is no more, and under His Highness' rule, the Shinobis are turned into armies, entire armies of highly trained, skilled warriors, with an entire platoon capable of destroying entire cities within their ranks. Yet, these army men serve the people, and were trained extensively to use their powers only to protect, and not to destroy.

Naruto, now reaching his 325th year of living, is being escorted by his first daughter, the nine tailed kitsune Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and his first (and nowadays, only) wife, the eleven tailed Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi towards his throne. Kushina, now 319 years old and just recently gained her ninth tail is her dad's governor at what was previously called Earth Country, was walking with his dad while giving him reports of the current status of her country, and flicking her tails around while wearing the Royal Family's garb, which consists of a white inner shirt and a blue, long sleeved jacket with gold buttons and black combat pants with thigh high combat boots and a golden lanyard on her shoulder with the other end tied on her breast pocket, with a small cape covering her butt. Except in this case, the cape was actually bothering her golden furred, white tipped tails from moving properly (AN: think FMA's military uniform with black pants and gold lanyard).

"...So, Earth Country's populace are well, though we might need some extra food from Rice. Baby boom's coming dad, and the current food stocks are not really going to last long if more kids popped out. Also, we might-" her report is interrupted by the sight of his dad lifting his hand up to stop her, before she heard him said. "I know you just got that tail. You really don't have to display it like that you know. I know the butt-cape was bugging you. In fact, that's why they're there. People know us enough to know that we're kitsune hanyous, and you don't have to show them that."

"Aww dad, you're no fun. I was just trying to show you it... wait, what's that?" her talk was interrupted again by the sudden appearance of an green coloured oval... thing that suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of her dad. Kurumi, feeling curious, looked at the oval thing, before saying. "I did not detect any presence from it, nor any chakra or whatever. It's really weird though, and didn't look like an assassination attempt, seeing that it didn't do anything to us as of yet." They had tens upon tens of assassination attempts on them every year, no matter how many times it fails. It even became a sort of inside joke for the palace guards that the emperor and his family didn't need guards, and that the guards are actually more for the people within the castle itself instead of the Emperor and his family (which, unknown to them, are absolutely right).

"Then let's just ignore it and go around it." Being an emperor for years taught Naruto patience and the capability to think more logically, and he deduced that since the oval didn't do anything to anyone, it's better to just avoid it. But suddenly, as he was about to move around the oval, it caught him off guard and sucked him in a flash of light before disappearing. Kurumi and Kushina were too shocked to respond to this event, and their mouths are gaping. A while later, their brains rebooted, and the first thing that Kurumi said is "...Did dad just got kidnapped...?"

-BREAK-

A couple of minutes ago...

Over in a distant dimension, a short, 5 foot tall sixteen year old pink haired, flatter than a washboard girl wearing white shirt, black skirt with a black cape with a maroon inner lining held together with a spherical locket with a pentagram on it, was currently standing in the middle of a courtyard while being watched and/or being laughed at by her peers at the Tristain Academy of Magic, the most prestigious magic academy within Tristain in the land of Halkeginia. The problem is, the girl, or more oftentimes known as Louise the Zero, her full name being Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, is a failure at casting magic. Her theoretical studies of magic are flawlessly perfect, yet in practice, all that her spells did, no matter how much effort she did or how perfectly she waved her wand and chanted the spell, her spells just tend to explode massively, causing mass hysterical reactions from both the lecturers and the students initially, but now it becomes a sort of inside joke within the walls of the Academy that she is a zero, due to her zero percent chance of successes in spellcasting. Right now, she was ignoring the jeers of her peers while concentrating her mind on the task of summoning a familiar using the 'Summon Familiar' spell.

"You won't succeed, Zero!"

"She'll blow us all up!"

"You won't summon anything!"

Ignoring their cries of her eventual failure, she gets even more determined to summon something grand, something that boggles minds and can take the smirk of that Zerbst's face after her salamander familiar's summoning! Urgh! Even thinking of her, a Vallière's sworn enemy brings her blood to boil. But most importantly, it is to show that she is not a Zero, that she can cast magic as well as everyone, and can prove to her family that she is not a failure. With all the hope she has in her heart, she starts to chant her 'Summon Familiar' spell loudly, to bring confidence to herself and also to counter all the insults being thrown her way.

"I beg of you!"

"_I beg you!"_

"My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!"

"_No matter where you are!"_

"Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

"_Please!"_

"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"

"_Please do not fail! PLEASE!"_

"Answer to my guidance!"

And with that, she waved her wand in front of her, before a bright light emitted from the tip of her wand and everything exploded.

-BREAK-

Upon being pulled into the glowing green oval, Naruto felt like he was in a Hiraishin, except this time, it felt even weirder than his Hiraishin, though the sensations are similar. Then, he felt that he touched hard ground, and immediately wore his armour, which remains sealed within a series of seals throughout his body. The armour, a golden coloured, intricately carved armour was made using a special combination of chakra conductive alloys that allows for maximum fighting capability with it, and is forged by his own hand using the fires that he created himself using his purified youki, causing it to become tougher and better than any other armour in history. The armour has a carving of a winged skull at its chest area, while the left arm is covered with a huge, red coloured gauntlet that acts as both an offensive weapon and a pseudo-shield, with its left pauldron having the insignia of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan and the right having the kanji for 'Emperor'. The entire armour is gold in colour and is lined with massive seals that can improve it even more, like chakra absorption seal, strengthening seals, self-repair seals and a lot of other seals. He created the armour after he was hit by an assassination attempt during his 131st reign with a special seal bullet from a gun. The seal was specially made to interact with his chakra it before absorbing it and blowing it up, and combine that with his Chakra Armour, he lost nearly ¾ of his torso, but due to his own healing and his wife's quick treatment, he recovered after a week, and decided to make that armour, which he dubbed the Terminator Armour, as one of his uniforms. Also, the hunchback design of the armour prevents any attacks, either sneak or not, from the back from getting through to him, and provides ultimate protection to him. Also, the sight of a golden armoured hanyou giant like him on the battlefield or the throne room is a massive intimidation and awe factor towards his enemies or his subjects. The armour is moved using a combination of puppetry ninjutsu and seals which detects his movement via a seal at the back of his neck that takes in neural input and the network of seals within the armour pulls it via chakra strings attached to it and causes it to move together with him.

Whilst that, his right hand immediately unseals Masaki, now reforged into a 5'6" long broadsword that he named Kuroken that he wields one handed and coloured black all over, with the only difference between it and a normal broadsword is that it's coloured black completely, but when he supplies it with his purified youki, it burns with a golden flame which has been dubbed 'The Purging Flames of the Emperor' due to its effectiveness at utterly destroying any enemies that he encounters.

He then realised that he was surrounded by white smoke, with a weird residue of power that he felt around him. _"Must've been from the smoke."_ He then prepares his sword in a blocking position, the flames ready to burn all that it touches with his left arm ready to block any attacks and flexes his massive amounts of chakra, ready to unleash his jutsus to counter any enemy attack. But when the smoke clears, he saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of kids with an old man in front of them holding a staff that was pointing towards him. _"No way any assassin that attacks me be this young. They barely have more chakra than a civilian!"_ the weirdest part of his current view is that the kids are all looking at him in awe, and the animals _"What the hell was that weird eye-thing?"_ was actually prostrating at him, for some reason. _"Maybe it's the purified youki."_ But most importantly, was the short, pink haired girl standing in front of him, while looking at his face in barely concealed awe.

-BREAK-

Louise was coughing wildly after her failed attempt at the 'Summon Familiar' spell. She was already falling into the deep pits of despair within her mind before a massive wave of power unknown to all of them rushed forward from the smoke cloud before it clears, and Mr. Colbert was in front of the rest of her peers, his staff prepared to unleash hell-almost literally-towards who or whatever that Miss Vallière summoned, only to see the smoke clearing, and a sight unlike any other greeted his eyes. A man, no, a giant wearing huge golden armour with a sword burning with golden flames unlike any flames that he has ever encountered during his service as the Flame Snake with Tristain's army and was radiating an aura of pure power, power so strong that his battle instincts, hidden for so long within the peace of Tristain's Academy of Magic, called for him to run! Run and don't look back! This giant is too powerful! Get away! He will eat you for breakfast and use your bones as toothpicks! Yet despite his battle instincts calling him to run away, he held them back in order to protect his students, those same students that he loved so much. The only one that he would be unable to protect was definitely Louise herself, for she was standing right in front of the giant, and was tilting her head to see the giant's face, though she only got a faceful of armour.

Louise herself was looking at the giant's face, her 5' height barely reaching his chest plate. The sheer power that this godlike being radiates in front of her causes her to lose all inhibitions and even felt like kneeling towards this being, but held back using her not-inconsiderable willpower inherited from her mother. The animals and recently summoned familiars all around her has already bowed to this man, and some of the students even fainted with froths in their mouths, the sheer radiance that this man, no, god, exuded was too much for them to handle. Even Louise herself was speechless.

Watching all this happening around him, Naruto just sighed before snubbing his sword's flames with nary a thought and resealed his armour again, revealing his blue royal uniform and held back his immense power, changing him back from a near godlike being into a regular emperor. _"I guess that that still happens when people saw me in that getup while releasing my powers. These people didn't look harmless, at least as of yet. Time for some communication."_

"Excuse me for asking this, but where am I, and who are all of you?"

Everyone, who has recovered from the ordeal of feeling his massive power and started to talk normally after calming their rapidly beating hearts. But suddenly, this giant in front of them decided to speak, and whatever that he speaks was extremely weird to all of them, and they have absolutely no idea on what he is talking. Feeling confused, Louise decided to talk to the man. "What are you talking? I do not understand you."

Naruto was also confused by the language that these people are talking. It doesn't sound like any language that he has heard, though that's probably because the entire Elemental Nations just sticks to one language only, Japanese. But even so, these people are talking in a very weird language with a slang that he cannot perceive.

Louise, seeing the man's confusion, figured out that this would be the best moment to complete the 'Summon Familiar' ritual, and made a gesture that beckons the man towards her, even though she knew that one wrong move, and this man will break her like sticks. Seeing her gesture and the nervous sweat pouring from her face, Naruto bent down, placed his palm (which, coincidentally, was as large as her head) on her long, flowing pink hair looked her in the eye before asking, "How may I help you little one?" her response shocked him, though years of politicking enables him to hide his shock. She suddenly kissed him on the lips. It's not a loving, forced or rough kiss, it was more like a 'let's get this shit over with' kind of kiss.

And after that, she left while arguing at her teacher while Naruto was still left in confusion at what just happened, before suddenly, a burning pain was felt from the back of his left hand, but being someone who has lived through wars, participated and led a number of them and trained to exhaustion (if possible) every day, it felt like a minor annoyance to him, though he knows that other people would suffer massively from it. After a while, the pain subsides and disappears as fast as it appears, and looking at the back of his palm, he saw a series of weird runes of a language, whether seal related or not he didn't know, etched on the back side of his palm. He then kept looking towards the pink haired girl, whom he somehow figured out must be related to whatever shit he's in.

-BREAK-

Louise was fuming. Scratch that, she was BEYOND pissed! She knows that her familiar was extremely powerful; the effect of whatever that went through all of them just now has forged itself to the back of her head, yet now, he speaks in a language that she cannot understand at all! And not just that, he patted her head just now! Granted, she liked that, never being petted on her head before, but it annoys her! And now she has no idea what to do! Everybody was still awed by the presence of this golden giant god, who somehow managed to hide both his armour and sword all at once without even moving! And now he is looking at her, either trying to judge her, or trying to ask her what's going to happen now! She then ran towards Mr. Colbert who was still pointing his staff towards the giant, beads of sweat pouring of his face.

"Mr. Colbert! I have finished the summoning ritual! That means he's my familiar now right?" Louise asked.

Colbert, who was still debating whether he should stay or run was jolted out of his mental discussion by Louise's question, before he stammered out, "W-w-what? Oh, yeah. The familiar ritual. Well, I think that it is done, though you must show me his familiar runes first before I can let you all go." And with that, Colbert's decision was forcefully made, and he stepped slowly towards the still kneeling giant.

Naruto, seeing the man coming his way, was surprised at the sheer guard this man was placing in front of him. In order to placate the man a bit, and thinking that being peaceful at first in this weird place would do him a lot of good, he lifted both hands to show his empty palm, a general sign of peace. Though against him, even empty handed, he was sure that he can tear this guy apart in seconds, he really meant peace between the two of them. Especially if he's going to get stuck here for a long time. But then, the man moved so fast it seems to him that he Hiraishined to him, before grabbing his left hand and observing the runes on it. He just lets the man, who was now having a thoughtful expression on his face, study those runes, considering that he, even as a seal master, was unable to make heads or tails of the damn thing. After a while, he let his hand go before going back to the pink haired girl.

By now, Colbert was thinking of any familiar runes that he had seen, and realised that none of them fits the runes on the giant's hand, which confuses him. Then, he said to Louise, "Alright Louise, it seems that he has the familiar runes on him, though his runes are a very strange one, if what I know about familiar runes to be true. I will study it later, but for now," and he turned towards all the students, "Alright! You all are dismissed! Make sure to make a powerful bond towards your familiar, for they will help you immensely in the future! Remember to gather here again tomorrow, same time to mingle about with you familiars!" And with that, all the students left, still not saying anything due to the sheer feelings that the Zero's familiar managed to rouse in them.

-BREAK-

Naruto saw that all the students are leaving in silence, maybe due to his presence just now which causes him to sigh internally. _"These kids must've never felt something like my presence before. This is gonna suck."_ But then, the pink haired girl was gesturing him to follow her, which he promptly did, towards a tall tower in the middle of the place before climbing up a spiral staircase, with any people around him just staring at him in his royal garb (which didn't look too royal, which was the point) while avoiding him, seeing that he is about the same size as the stairways themselves, with Louise in front of him.

A while later, they reached a room, presumably Louise's, which didn't have too much room for him actually, with the bed placed close to the window, the drawer in front of the bed and a vanity mirror beside it. Other than that and a study table beside the bed, there isn't much in the room, but with one look Naruto knows that the bed is a high quality one, and it will most probably be unable to support his 671kg weight. Suddenly, the girl spun around after closing the door behind them before starting to throw a tantrum while making lots of hand gestures and pointing every which way and speaking in a language that he didn't understand. "Hold on there lady, stop that! It's annoying, and it's not like I understand you either!"

Once again, Louise was angry. Her familiar didn't even understand what she was saying! What use is a powerful familiar if he can't understand whatever she's saying! "Where are you from actually!? Why can't you not understand me!? If not because of what you did out there, everyone must've been laughing at me like a madmen! Once again, I proved that I'm a zero!" looking closely at her familiar, she realised that he was talking to her with his weird language. In her mind, she blew up and decides to say 'fuck it! Doesn't matter if this guy's a god, I'll shut him up!' And with that, she took out her wand before screaming "SILEEEENCE!" and casting a spell, before once again, the spell blew up in their face.

Naruto was about to stop her tantrum using brute force when the girl suddenly took out a wooden stick and points it at him. Thinking that it wouldn't do any harm, he ignored it until he… blew up. Though the weird thing is that he didn't feel any pain from the action, not even a sting. Though he is now covered in smoke. Using his wind chakra to blow away the smoke, he then asked her, "What was that about? You tried to blow me up!"

Louise was suddenly startled by hearing the voice of the man in a language that she understood. "You… can speak Halkeginian now?"

"Hey, I can understand you! What the hell was that just now?"

"That spell was meant to silence you! But instead, it made you able to understand what I say, while making me understand what you say! It was supposed to be a silence spell!"

"Okay, so now that we can talk properly, what about if both of us introduce ourselves first?"

"I think that's fine. I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter in the Vallière family and daughter of Karin Désirée de la Vallière. Who are you? And what is that weird power?"

"Whoa, slow down. In order of questions, I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, 325 years old, First Emperor of the Elemental Nations, First Kitsune Lord, twelve tailed kitsune hanyou, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Destroyer of Enemies, the Caretaker of Nations and the Immortal Emperor. For the next question, that was my unlocked chakra, or basically my powers. Now it's my turn. Where is this? What does these runes meant? What was that stick just now?"

At all this, Louise was shocked. No, shocked was too weak a word to describe her feelings. In front of her is an Emperor! A powerful one too! And is 325 years old, a war hero, and a VERY powerful being! Though a lot of his explanations still confuses her. Where's the Elemental Nations? What's a kitsune? Why did he have 12 tails? Where's the tails anyway? What's a shinobi? And immortal? That really takes the cake, eats it, shits it out and throws it on her face. At his questions, she held back her questions and answered him. "This is the country of Tristain within the continent of Halkeginia, and this is the Tristain Academy of Magic, the best institution of magic in this country, and those runes on your hand shows that you are my familiar that I summoned just now using the 'Summon Familiar' spell. The stick, as you called it, is a wand, meant to be used as a focal point for spellcasting. Now answer my questions. Where's the Elemental Nations? What's a kitsune? 12 tails? What do you mean by that? Where's the tails anyway? What's a shinobi?"

"That's a hell lot of questions, but no prob. Well, the Elemental Nations are where I am from, and from what your face says, it seems that I am really, REALLY far away from home. A kitsune is, to put it simply, a demon fox. The tails are an indicator of our powers, with the more tails we have, the more powerful we are, and they are hidden until I change into my hanyou form – oh yeah, hanyou means half demon – or my full demon form. Though you won't want me to change into my full demon form here, I am as tall as hills in that form. A shinobi… now that's hard. Shinobi, to put it simply, are a bunch of men or women who trains themselves to use chakra to perform supernatural acts, but that's the general knowledge. Actually, shinobi are masters of stealth, capable of slipping inside an entire enemy base to assassinate a target, sabotage them or other things. In other words, they are super powered contract assassins loyal to a side, which means mostly their own side."

Hearing this explanation, Louise was horrified. She just summoned a half demon lord, whatever that is, and is the leader to an entire army of assassins! Which means he is a murderer, a demonic entity! The Church will cleanse her for this!

Feeling her distress, Naruto audibly sighed and pats her head again. "Don't worry about anything. I may be a quasi-demonic entity, but I won't do something like eating you for summoning me or taking your soul. I am still partly human, and I won't like anyone doing that to me either. Besides, most people say that my full demon form – as long as I change my size – looks really cute. My wives even used me as their cuddle pillow when they sleep. And about the shinobi part, if you're going to accuse me of being a murderer, an assassin, then I won't deny it. I've done my share of killing and murdering. Heck, I even ate my victims sometimes! But as long as you didn't do anything to draw my anger, and I'm a very patient person after my 300 plus years of living, I won't do anything to you. No worries."

Hearing him say that makes Louise felt less worried, though a part of her still says that summoning a demon is a bad idea. Nevertheless, this is what she has summoned, so she has to handle it as best as she can. But before she can say anything, Naruto spoke again. "So, you said that these runes shows that I am you familiar eh? So what does a familiar actually do?"

Hearing this, Louise immediately went into her 'teaching mode', and started explaining to Naruto the tasks of a familiar. "A familiar's task is to protect its master when he or she is casting a spell, while also being able to help their master to gather regents for potions or to act as their eyes and ears when their master requires it."

"So I'm your familiar eh? So then, I, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, accepts Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière as my master, and will help her in any ordeal that she may encounter. And so shall it be, until the contract was broken."

And with that, Naruto accepts Louise, who has moved from her original position to sit on her bedside, as his master, though one thing still puzzles Louise, and she intends to ask him of it. "You seem awfully calm on the fact that you are now my familiar and the fact that you are in a different world now. Why is that?"

Naruto chuckled, before answering her. "Well, in my world, I am considered as the foremost expert in space-time ninjutsu – ninjutsu are ninja, or shinobi skills – and I am sure that given enough time, I can create portal from here to my home world, no problems. Besides, my wife will also do her best to pull me back, no problem. About the familiar thing, I just went my entire life being a follower until my 18th year, where I was chosen as the Lord, and I have been ruling ever since then. It'll be good to remember the feeling of being a follower again, though my people back home will definitely be worried about me. But I know that they can handle it. My wife is there after all, and she's older than I am, and definitely more experienced than I am, for sure."

Hearing his explanations, Louise breathed out a sigh of relief. Angering a half-demon emperor is an extremely bad idea after all. And when she looked outside the window, she realised that it's dark. It seems that their talk was a very long talk after all. "So, I think we are good for now. Can you go out first? I need to change." She figured out pretty quickly that trying to whip this half-demon emperor, as what she would do normally, would be hazardous to her health, no matter what he says of it.

"No problem. I'll be outside." And with that, Naruto walked out of the room, leaving Louise to change into her pyjamas. He was keeping vigil over Louise's door when a busty redhead with her boobs almost popping out of her academy uniform followed by a blue haired short girl who was reading a book passed in front of him, with the busty redhead stopping immediately in front of him while watching him like a piece of meat. "You look really good. So you are Zero's familiar eh?" she purred out, while trying to place her boobs on Naruto's muscular chest.

"I think you're one of the people who are scared of me this evening. Why are you flirting with me now?"

At that, Kirche just giggled, before getting even closer to Naruto, before saying. "I like powerful men, you know. And yours, are beyond this world. Anything that powerful should be… shared, and must not be kept for one person."

Naruto lifted his hand, showing the gold band he bought for both Kurumi and Hinata years ago. "Sadly, miss, I'm a married guy, and I know that she'll be mad if I were to cheat on him. Besides, I didn't even know you, and what kind of person am I if I were to have an affair with a person that I don't even know the name?"

"Oh, silly me. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, a member of the Zerbst family, sworn enemy of the Vallière family." But before she can continue her seduction attempt, the door to Louise's room opened, and out came Louise in her pink, fluffy PJs. "Familiar, you can enter- Zerbst! What are you doing with my familiar?! Get away now!"

"Pooh, you Vallière cannot even take a little joke. Anyway," she said, turning towards Naruto again, who stood beside the door now, "Would you even look at her? Better off having me as your master. That washboard does not even know how to handle a man like I do. What do you say? Sleep with me tonight?"

Louise's head almost exploded from the sheer redness of her face due to her accusations (which is all true, mind you) but Naruto just chuckled, showing no acknowledgement against Kirche's blatant moves towards him. "I cannot do that. You see, Louise here is my master, and as a good familiar, I am obliged to stay with her and guard her. It's not like I sleep anyway. So, I don't think that it's a good idea. So goodbye, Miss Kirche, and blue haired lady. See you later." And with that and Louise's incessant pulling on his arm, they both entered the room and closed the door.

"Oh pooh, that hunk is good! He didn't even react- what's wrong?" her rant on Naruto's obliviousness of her advances was cut short by the feeling of Tabitha pulling her sleeve. "Powerful. Strong. Dangerous." She said towards Kirche, who replied "I know, but that's where the fun in life is right?" at that, Tabitha didn't answer, and just left while continuing to read her book with Kirche following behind.

-BREAK-

Once inside the room, Louise sighed in relief, seeing that her familiar didn't run away to that Zerbst slut. Which brings the question: why DIDN'T he run away? But she pushed that question to the back of her mind to replace it with an even bigger question: what happened when she summoned him this evening? Which she promptly asks. "Familiar, why are you not reacting to the Zerbst's flirting? Not many can claim to do that, yet you did it without a problem." Whoops, wrong question, she whispered in her heart.

"Remember that I am an emperor. I had people flirting at me for tens of years until I'm immune to it. Plus, the memory of me and my wives always kept me grounded to earth without any problems."

"And this evening?"

"Oh, that? That was me releasing my mostly locked chakra."

"What's chakra?"

Hearing this, Naruto sighed before going into a long explanation on what chakra is. After a while, Louise, who was listening with rapt attention, was amazed by this... chakra thing. But before she can ask of it, Naruto said. "And before you start to ask, yes, you do have chakra. But sadly, it's in quantities that I can consider negligible compared to my own. Both my physical and spiritual energies are extremely high, and my chakra is so much more than a normal person, hell, even a normal ninja that yours basically felt like a piece of dirt."

"Can you show me more of what this... chakra can do?"

Naruto nodded, before performing a Rasengan within his hand. The blue glowing spiralling chakra orb of death in Naruto's palm caught her utmost attention and she reaches out to touch it, but stopped by Naruto making the ball disappear, leaving only a gust of wind.

"What are you doing?! I was trying to touch it!"

"And doing so will cause you to lose a finger. Watch." Naruto created another Rasengan before slowly placing it on the table close by, and Louise watched in abject horror as the orb that she once saw as beautiful grinds through the table like it wasn't even there, leaving a perfectly spherical hole on the table.

"You see? Touching it will definitely cause you to lose a finger, or even more if you continued. There is a good reason why I stopped you."

Looking at the destructive power that a simple chakra orb can do, Louise starts to think whether or not he would train her in chakra usage. _"If I can learn this skill, I can show mother that I am not hopeless! Even though it's a different thing than magic, it might be considered as such, considering that it is extremely powerful, maybe even more powerful than magic, because it enhances physical capabilities as well! I'll order him to teach me!" _"Familiar, my first order to you is for you to teach me how to use chakra! I will not have any more people looking down upon my inability to cast magic!' Louise said with conviction.

"Are you sure? My training methods will be extreme. Some might say that death is the only result from my training system. Well, either death, or glory. I will not hold back, and will train you in everything that I can. You will probably end up half dead every day. Will you still persevere?'

Louise audibly gulped, hearing the seriousness in the words that Naruto spoke. But she steeled herself before saying, "Yes, I will. I want to obtain my mother's acknowledgement, and won't stop till I do. Even if I were to die in the process, I will continue on, no doubt."

Hearing her motivation, Naruto immediately remembered Hinata, which almost caused a tear to fall from his eye. But he hid it with 300 years experience of hiding his true motives, and starts to weave Hinata's tale towards Louise. "Master, I would like to tell you a story. A story of my second wife, good, graceful Hinata-chan."

At this, Louise immediately sat straighter before giving full concentration towards Naruto, knowing that such an old being would have a lot of stories. Seeing this, Naruto starts to tell the story of Hinata's life towards Louise. "My second wife, Hinata-chan, was a girl, born under a very prestigious clan known far and wide in my world with their bloodline, the Byakugan, an eye that can see through walls and also an enemy's chakra system, which when combined with their special fighting style, allows them to attack an enemy's insides instead of their outside, which earns the techniques the name Gentle Fist. But sadly, unlike her niece or her little sister, she didn't seem to have any talent at all, at least from what her father was able to tell."

Hearing this, Louise gasped, seeing the similarities between this Hinata and herself. And Naruto, ignoring her gasp, continues. "Her father trained her harshly, not being able to accept the fact that his daughter was such a weakling. But when she was aged nine, she was forced to spar for the position of heiress against her little sister, whom she never won against. It's not that she was a bad fighter, she was a prodigy, but her own kindness and gentleness causes her to hold back during spars, not wanting to injure her opponent. As usual, she lost against her sister, and that's when her father did something extremely drastic. That night, she was taken to an underground chamber, where she was branded with a certain... slave seal, which can deal her excruciating pain, even killing her if activated, and a whole host of other similarly vile functions, before beating the hell out of her and banishing her from the clan, and kicking her into the streets with no mercy."

At this, Louise was beyond shocked! Even as brutal as her mother is, she won't ever banish her own child, nor, as Naruto said, 'beating the hell out of her'! But Naruto was not over yet. "A couple days later, she was attacked by assassins from her clan, wanting to eliminate such a disgrace to her clan, once and for all. But I saved her, and after a couple of days, I decided to marry her to save her from outside threats."

Louise was once again shocked. "You married her at nine!? Are you crazy?!"

"Yup. And I am nine at that time as well. And that was the only way to save her from her original clan from attacking her. Then, I somehow, managed to... gain knowledge of the Gentle Fist's style, and used my training method on her. She was floored, literally, when I started. No chakra, no nothing. Her father did one hell of a bad job at teaching her. But after five years of my brutal but well done training regime, she managed to break open out of her cocoon of shyness, gain strength, and even become someone whom I was proud of, no matter if she's my wife or not."

"And one day, she was forced to fight against her cousin, whom she saw as her brother. Though the boy kept mocking her previous weaknesses, she never let up, and in the end, she won without even getting a hit on her, but decides to surrender, stating that..."

-FLASHBACK TO HINATA'S FIRST CHUUNIN EXAM-

"I want you to know that one's gentleness and kindness does not mean that one is weak. Take this loss to heart and bring it to the next round. Also, I don't want to fight my husband, so I'll have him break your mindset on destiny and your superiority complex. Good day, Neji-san. Remember, that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan does not have weaklings in it, only kind people."

-END FLASHBACK-

"*chuckles* and then, he met me in a match, where he was trumped from the very beginning. After that, her clan wants to take her back in with her ex-father leading the contingent towards my clan house, but she refuses, saying that 'I am banished by your own words, and marked as a slave by yourself. Why would I want to go back to a clan that treats its own member as slaves?'. Her ex-father was enraged, and challenged her to a duel of honour. She accepted, and at the day of the duel, she smashed her dad without mercy but with no thoughts of vengeance in her mind, even showing off a new technique based on their style which she modifies, and is better than what her original clan can produce. She left her father defeated, a task which was not easy considering that he was the best fighter that his clan has. After that, she never looked back. She went ahead and become one of my Nation's best kunoichi – female ninja – that was ever produced, and gave birth to twins later, a male hanyou named Minato, and a female kitsune from birth named Mito. After living with me for more than 200 years, when she was 218 years of age, death came and took her, and before she died, she said..."

-FLASHBACK ON HINATA'S DEATHBED-

A crying Naruto was seen holding Hinata's hand beside her bed while being watched by Kurumi, Kushina, Mito, Minato and their other children. No matter what they do, it seems that this is the end of the line for her. Weakly, she grabbed Naruto's hand with her other hand, before saying. "Naru-koi... please, do not cry. I have lived a good life with you, fought beside you as equals, gave birth to our heirs, enjoyed life with you, became an Empress to a massive empire, led armies, and managed to prove to everyone from the Hyuuga clan that I am not a failure, and even helped Hanabi with changing the clan's traditions. I have no regrets in life, except that seeing me die causes you to cry. Please... don't cry." She said while wiping Naruto's tears that didn't seem to stop. This just causes Naruto to sob harder.

"Naru-koi... please remember what you did to me. You changed me for the better, from someone who was incredibly shy and weak to a person admired by an entire nation. Do not forget that you have changed everyone for the better, and that you are the pillar of my strength. It seems that my time is up, and hopefully, we'll be meeting sometime later in the Pure World... Goodbye, Naruto-koi... May our love stay strong even with my death..."

And with that, Hinata's grip slackened, and Naruto knows that she has breathed her last. Everyone in the room then hugged him, with tears falling out of their eyes. And thus ends the life of Uzumaki-Namikaze Hinata, the second matriarch of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan...

-END FLASHBACK-

"After that, I created a massive statue using my skills to honour her life before cremating her and burying her ashes underneath the statue. Until the day I left, the statue seems to attract animals and many flowers seem to grow at its base, a sign to her love of both animals and flowers. And such ends the story of my second wife."

Louise was sobbing by the end of the story. Hinata's life was much worse than hers was, and yet, she held strong and didn't surrender, not once! Then, she heard Naruto said. "The reason why I told you this story is that your starting condition is just a bit better than hers was. Will you rise, as she did against all odds, or will you fall and crash down, and will have no desire to go up again?"

Louise then strengthened her own convictions, before saying "I will rise! I will overcome everything! Familiar! Teach me the secrets to chakra, and help me in my journeys!"

"*chuckles* And with that command, master, I shall. But remember that it will be extremely tough, and that I will assure you that you will feel like dying at the first day. Just remember that."

All fired up, Louise was about to say something before a feeling of sleepiness overcame her mind, and she yawned massively, showing her sleepiness to the world. She then sheepishly laughed, while saying "I guess that I am sleepy now. But familiar, what do you mean when you said that your full demon form is cute and that your wives usually cuddled you during their sleep?"

"Well, see for yourself and judge it by your own ways." Naruto said, before fox ears suddenly grew out from his head, followed by his twelve tails and his body following soon after, growing furs, sitting on all fours, and finally, becoming a 4' long (from snout to end of backbone) golden coloured twelve tailed fox with an Uzumaki-Namikaze clan logo at a white tuft on his chest with white tips for the tails. Seeing this, Louise's inner girly side screamed "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEEEE!" before grabbing him, hugging him and falling on the bed with him in her arms, before falling asleep soon after.

Naruto just chuckled in his mind _"Well, I guess that happens to all of us. Now, wonder what happens to Kurumi-koi and the others back home..."_

-BACK IN THE IMPERIAL CITY-

Kushina was running around the throne room, now vacated by orders of Empress Kurumi, like a headless chicken while Kurumi was sitting around like nothing happened while sipping a cup of tea. Watching this, Kushina shouted, "Mom! Why are you so calm!? Dad's missing and nobody knows where he disappeared to and the advisors are asking and the people are feeling the strange vibes and the soldiers are questioning around and the servants are surprised and worried and everybody else was worried and-" her tirade was cut short by the hand of her mother who signals her to "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A WHILE!" that she screams out. Watching that Kushina has calmed down, she said. "I know your dad is still alive. Our mate mark won't let one of us live if the other dies, me still here sipping tea shows that your dad is very much alive, though we did not know where. Hiraishin causes us to barely feel the seal's signature, not enough to teleport towards it, making me think that he just went through some kind of portal to another dimension. Well, we'll handle it later. For now, we need to administer a country."

"But what will happen to the people?"

"I will take over the throne for a while, and I will announce it to the populace tomorrow. Prepare the army, some people might take this time to rebel and cause chaos, so we'll need to stomp them fast."

Kushina then went away to follow her mother's orders, with Kurumi preparing her speech towards the populace of the Elemental Nations.

The next day, everyone was waiting for the announcement that will be delivered by Her Highness Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi in front of special genjutsu seals that acts as a huge PA system across entire continents, made using a combination of Hiraishin seal, communication seal and genjutsu seals that allows a missive to be read towards the entire population at the same time. Then, Kurumi appeared in front of her respective broadcasting seals, and lifted her hands to stop the applause.

"Thank you everyone. I am Empress Uzumaki-Namikaze Kurumi, and I am here to make a very shocking announcement. Yesterday, a supernatural event occurred towards my husband, Emperor Naruto, which causes him to be transported to another dimension theoretically. Before you start to say that he's dead, he is not, I can assure you. In his stead, I will take over rulership of the Nations as the First Empress of the Elemental Nations. All of you have no worries, I will rule the way he rules, and I will not do anything that will go against his wishes. Meanwhile, I will also try to create a method to contact him, and later a method to bring him back here, if possible, maybe together with some people from wherever he ends up in. I will do my best to rule as he did, and as always, you can refer to your own representative to bring up any issues towards me. That is all. Please continue your previous tasks." She then disconnects from the network.

And with that, the entire nation erupted in an uproar.

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So how was it? Fine? Sucky? Balls out bad? Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1:Zero's Training, A Spar!

Hello everybody! I just found out that this fic is much more famous than my other one! But as long as there are people reading my fics, I'm a happy guy. So after 10 days of the 1st chapter's launch, here's the second chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: The Zero's Training, a Spar for Honour!

-CHAPTER START-

That night, Naruto in his tiny (comparatively) demon form, who was being used as a hugging pillow by Louise was busy laughing his ass off in his head. The turn of events that led to him ending up in Halkeginia is really a humour story for the ages.

"_Hahahaa! I bet that Kurumi would be pissed that I'm here, not doing anything, just being hugged by some other women other than her! She's a jealous vixen when she wants to be, though sometimes she likes seeing me being surrounded by other women. Freaking bipolar vixen. But that's why I loved her. And besides, I want to take a break a bit from ruling. I mean, I've been doing it for 300 years, and still gets assassins sent after me every couple of years. Kurumi can handle it."_

Naruto continues to snicker, unknowing of the current happenings within the Elemental Nations right now.

-IN THE IMPERIAL CITY-

Kurumi is sighing for the god-knows-how-many-timeth today. Since her announcement, the Nations' population has been in a minor state of chaos due to the fact that their Emperor, one whom they thought was invulnerable and immortal, was kidnapped by a somewhat unexplained supernatural phenomenon that didn't use any chakra at all. At least there have not been any uprisings or assassination attempts from anyone. Which really doesn't bring too much peace of mind to her right now.

As she was pondering on how to retrieve Naruto back from wherever he is, one of the palace's attendants came at her, saying "Milady, Lord Gaara is on the line right now, and wishes to speak to you."

The system of seals used for the nationwide PA systems is also linked to each country's leader though the channel is both private and has a two way connection, but based on the same seal arrays. So, the lords can communicate with each other in real time without any interruption.

Kurumi then lifts a piece of metal filled with seals on top, about half meter long and 1 cm thick from beside the simple throne, just a simple carved wooden chair with seals all over, showing Naruto's humbleness and humility, keyed only to the current Emperor and his Empress' chakra signature, before channelling some chakra to activate it. From the sealing arrays, a thin strip of light shines upwards, before Gaara's face appeared on it. Looking as emotionless as usual, Gaara's red hair, pale skin, the tattoo of the kanji for 'Love' on his forehead and tanuki-like eyes are unchanged since 300 years ago, after he was chosen by Shukaku as her mate. Now, he is a three tailed tanuki hanyou with the ability to control sand, so much so that after the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was unequivocally picked as the new Lord of Wind Country during the Great Overthrowing. He protected his entire army without even so much a scratch, and managed to gain control over the lands. He ruled over them ever since, and nothing escapes his notice in the sands throughout the whole country. As long as something has even a single grain of Wind's sand on them, he'll know about them immediately.

"Hey Gaara. So, what's up? How's Shukaku-chan and your kids?"

"They're fine, Kurumi-san. So what's this about Naruto being kidnapped?"

"Straight to the point as ever. So this is what happens..." And Kurumi starts to narrate the story of how a weird green oval managed to kidnap Naruto. After a while, the story ends, and Gaara sighed.

"Well, can't say that it is unexpected. He attracts a lot of weird stuff along his life. But since you're alive, that means that he is too, and the only thing we need to do is to call him back."

"Yeah, but somehow, the Hiraishin seal placed on him was barely detectable by Kushina. It's like he is so damn far away. We know that the Hiraishin seal's detection strength was extremely strong even as far as the moon when we checked the Juubi's sealed body a couple years ago, so I doubt that he is somewhere close. He's either in an entirely different world, or dimension or a very far away planet. My clone and Kushina is currently working on some ideas on how to call him back, but so far, we didn't manage to advance. It needs some research after all, and it just happened yesterday."

"I wish you luck. For now, we need to calm the citizens down. They're shocked when their Immortal Emperor disappears, and now people are becoming restless."

"I know. Though the situation is still fine at the Imperial City, so I just need to calm the ones more distant. Though I'm sure they'll be fine later on."

"I hope so. Since you said that the situation is still under control, I'm leaving you for now, and try to calm my people. Good day, Kurumi-san." And with that, their connection disengaged, and Kurumi placed the metal piece back on its special spot beside the throne.

"Naruto, wherever you are, I hope you are not in too much trouble. You tend to attract trouble like flies to shit..."

-BACK IN HALKEGINIA-

Naruto suddenly sneezed in his fox form. _"Somebody must be talking about me. I never sneezed and was never sick, so that would be the only reason why I would sneeze. Whatever. It's time to start Louise's training. Hehehehe._" And with that, Naruto unsealed a bottle of ink from his body, and started using his mastery of water chakra to create seals all over Louise's sleeping body. The combination of seal arrays is what he calls the training seals, a combination of chakra draining and storage, gravity, resistance and a chakra converter seal that converts stored chakra to medical chakra for quick healing, nature chakra absorber and converter to convert nature chakra before changing it into a form useable by humans before forcefully feeding the person's chakra circulatory system with it, forcing it to grow. It'll hurt, but that's what you get when training with Naruto.

Louise, who was sleeping without a care in the world, was suddenly awakened by Naruto, back in his human form, shaking her up at 4 am. She tried to resist, but Naruto ignored her futile resistance and lifted her up and places her legs on the cold floor, still wearing her PJs. She was about to scream towards Naruto about disturbing her sleep, and the fact that she somehow felt like she gained 5 times her body weight that night without doing anything when a huge burst of Killing Intent (KI) from Naruto causes her to shut her mouth, and did her best to not lose control of her bowels.

"Louise." Naruto said with a voice that somehow was both gentle and promises a huge amount of pain if she as so much breathed wrong.

"Y-y-y-y-yes?" Louise squeaked out, Naruto's sheer KI forces her brain to work overtime just to respond.

"You asked me to train you did you not?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes."

"And so your training starts now." And with that, Naruto grabs Louise before disappearing in a shunshin to an area outside the academy. Before being hugged by Louise last night, he actually created multiple of his special bug clones (AN: For those that didn't read my other story, it's a Shadow Clone with a purified youki core that Henges into bugs which allows it to recover chakra itself like a living being, useful for recon) that spreads around and has already given him information about the layout of the academy. He appears outside the academy's walls with Louise in his hand. Louise, still shaken over the massive amount of KI aimed towards her, can only follow when Naruto gave one command: "Run."

Louise, who by now knows better than to argue, immediately ran as fast as her legs can carry her, which, admittedly is not a long distance, considering her lack of physical training, the gravity and resistance seals and the fact that her chakra is being restrained, which equates to extremely low stamina. After just 5 minutes of running, she felt as if her legs would break apart to a million pieces, but before she can fall down and rest, a demonic sound appeared from behind her.

"**Louise, look at me, and run as fast as you possibly can, or I will REALLY show you my demonic side."**

Hearing the weird voice from behind her, Louise turned back, before her eyes widened in fear of what she saw at her back. A huge golden furred fox as tall as the academy's walls with twelve tails was behind her, ready to pounce and crush her body between his fangs, each as long as half her body length, and they are bared and the demonic being was growling at her, a voice that just causes her to shiver uncontrollably. But before she can do anything, this demonic being raised his head to the skies before _roaring_, a roar so powerful it causes all the familiars within the academy and a huge area around it to basically turn into an ant and hide anywhere that they can, waking people up, especially the powerful ones like Old Osmond and Colbert and one Matilda. Some animals even died outright due to the sheer power contained within the roar.

Louise, right at ground zero of the roar, just did what long-hidden instincts told her to – she ran. Ran like her life depended on it, which it does (Naruto was laughing his ass out in his head at this time), running as fast as her already tired legs can carry her, not caring if they are burning in pain, with her entire body screaming in massive pain, her lungs on fire due to lack of air and her heart almost exploded within her chest, beating wildly without restraint, her entire body trying its utter best to flee from the demonic being who just scared the shit out of her just now even with all the seals on her.

But after only about 20 minutes of non-stop running, Louise's battered body, unable to do anything anymore, just promptly shut down, and she crashed ungracefully onto the ground, her losing consciousness even before she fell down, her body running only on instinct at that moment. Seeing that his master has knocked herself out, Naruto turned back into his human form before shunshining towards her location, his height from before allowing him to see just where she fell down. He then laid her down before activating the seal's healing capability, before Louise's entire body glowed with a pale green light.

Suddenly, before Louise had finished healing, the old man – whom Naruto fails to identify as Colbert – came in front of him running in his PJs as well, panting and out of breath, but his staff held at the ready to cast a fire spell. The sight that he was greeted with, which is the sight of Lady Vallière on the ground with a pale green glow covering her. Feeling anger building within him at the sight of her own familiar right beside her prone figure, he screams towards Naruto, despite the warnings that his long dormant battle instincts kept screaming at him. "You monster! I should have known when you appeared like that yesterday! Scaring everyone and everything, now you tried to harm Lady Vallière, your own master! None of my students will be harmed as long as I draw breath! Prepare yourself monster!"

And with that, a massive snake made out of red-hot flames shot out from his staff and rushed towards Naruto with amazing speeds. Seeing the way the flame snake is rushing at him, Naruto sighed inwardly. _"This is going to be a bitch to explain later,"_ he thought before using his mastery in elemental chakra to draw all available water from around him to create a sealless Suiton: Water Wall to intercept the living flames. Living 300 plus years with daily, nonstop training and practices allows Naruto to both use most jutsus without handseals and control all 5 elements to levels that would surprise even an undead Kage, capable of using the Nidaime Hokage's own waters to attack him by overpowering it with his own bijuu-level chakra.

Colbert who was still guiding his flame snake towards his target was shocked when a massive wall of water appeared out of freaking nowhere to block his signature spell from hitting his target. The flaming snake hits the water, creating a massive eruption of steam from the point of impact. _"Impossible! My attack is a square level fire spell, and he blocks it without even a hint of spellcasting, without even a wand! Truly a monster with extreme powers! If I were to die today, then I will die standing! I will save Lady Vallière if it's the last thing I do!"_ his spirit, emboldened with his own conviction held strong his self even against such a powerful monster. He then continues to pour magical power into a new spell, creating a massive three-headed flaming snake that threatens to crash and burn the enemy to ashes.

Seeing this, the first thing that ran into Naruto's mind was _"Shit, he had a flaming version of Orochimaru's snake. What's up with that?"_ And with that, Naruto said to Colbert, "Impressive skills from a skinny old guy who just woke up. But I'll show you REAL flames! Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb!" and with that, a sealless fire jutsu erupted from Naruto's mouth, the name calling is just for show, the flames so hot the dragon turned white, and rushed towards Colbert, who was standing there, stupefied.

The three-headed snake is one of Colbert's most powerful spell within his arsenal, a huge mass of serpentine shaped living flames that can strike an enemy from all directions, causing him to get trapped within a huge dome of flames which will burn him in a short time. Yet, the flames of this... this... BEAST in front of him completely dwarfed his own, in fact, it even absorbed his own attack before turning it towards him, though the power of the attack was completely unaffected by the absorption, such is the difference of power between him and this beast in front of him. Slowly, Colbert closed his eyes, already accepting the fact that he'll die in front of this beast wearing a human form. The heat that washed away from the draconic spell washed over him, and for a second he thought that he was being roasted alive, before he felt the heat go away and a massive explosion occurred far away, yet he can still hear the sound of it. Slowly opening his eyes, what he saw shocked him beyond anything else he had ever seen. A huge trench was created by the path of the monster's attack in front of him, with the grass around it still burning, yet the trench bent away from him before its end, which he looked at, which is a massive crater on the ground in what he previously knew as a small forest.

Naruto sighed loudly. _"Damn, I misjudged the power of that Fire Dragon Flame Bomb. And killing a teacher here will not make a good impression towards anyone here. At least I changed its trajectory. Though I still pity that forest. Well, I can probably rebuild it later using the Mokuton chakra changer seal. Now for some explanation."_ And with that, Naruto stepped aside, showing the still stupefied Colbert the sight of a now-stirring Louise.

"Y-y-you monster! Demon! What did you do towards her?!"

"*sighs* Hey old man, I get it. I'm a demon, yes. You can call me anything you like. A demon, a monster, a murderer, a hero, I've been called all of that and then some. But," Naruto immediately disappeared before appearing in the face of Colbert and grabbed his robes before snarling in his face, "Do NOT accuse me of harming my own student. I never did harm my students, and I will be sure to push them to their utmost to turn them into the best that they can be. So shut up old man, and let me do my work!"

"Then where did that earth shaking roar came from? No way was that training! And why is Lady Vallière on the ground? You must have done something to her!"

"*sighs* I've been doing that a bit too much since I got here." Naruto muttered. "Well, as I said, in a way, I AM a demon, though I am not sure whether or not you would consider me an abomination as well. But since you've been accusing me wrongly, let me show you how much of a demon I am, and what I have Louise doing."

And without further warning, Naruto immediately engaged the full size of his demon form, with Louise already woken up and heard the argument before the two. But before she could say anything, a HUGE eruption of power came from Naruto, who then promptly turned into his full demon form at full size, taller than the academy's smaller towers, all twelve tails flailing wildly, though they didn't hit anything.

Colbert and Louise was in too much awe at the sight of this demonic being, his powers washing over them like sea water on a beach, causing them to stand (or lie down in Louise's case) in awe at Naruto's mere aura. But suddenly, Naruto flared his powers, his body flickering with golden flames which erupted around his demonic body, causing multiple weird markings to appear on his body in the shape of lines and spirals originating from his stomach and followed the general shape of his skeletal structure. The sheer power causes Louise to pass out instantly, her mouth drooling and foaming while Colbert just stood there, his eyes bulging, threatening to break out of his skull, his whole body was bathing in his nervous sweat.

Naruto looked down between his legs to see Colbert standing and Louise passed out, though Colbert looked like he saw a demon from hell in front of him. _"Oh wait, he did."_ Naruto thought.

In Colbert's mind, he realises that this demon, which he just fought against, was beyond him or anyone that he can think of. Hell, even the Elves aren't this powerful! The sheer presence of this being almost made him soil himself in fear! Him, the once-feared flame Snake, a square class mage, student of Karin the Heavy Wind, and one of the best mages in service of Tristain at one time! Yet he can't deny this being's power. He bet within his mind that he can even destroy the entire Tristain Army without breaking a sweat before proceeding to destroy the other countries as well! What a mistake he did picking a fight with him! And suddenly, the head turned towards him and it inches closer towards his position, still rooted on the ground, his life flashing in front of his eyes.

But suddenly, the being turned back into his human form, before he laughed so hard he was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach. "Hahahahahaha! You should've seen your face! Hahahaha!" He then stood, before continuing "But really, you should. Did you know that that was one of the most seen expressions of my enemies when I transformed into my full demonic form? It's really funny watching them stand there almost dying from my sheer presence."

But Naruto's face and tone suddenly turned serious. "But let's get back to our original argument. You said that I harmed Louise? And that roar? Yes, that was all me. But how else can you give a person who considers herself a noble a good run? It's for her physical training, you know. Give them a major scare, and they'll run away like everyone else. Though that part just now was just to show you how overpowered I am against you. Anyway, I will also train her in the usage of my skills later, like that Fire Dragon Flame Bomb you saw before, so don't worry." And then, he let Colbert go.

Colbert was still shocked at his emission that he is a demonic being, but what surprises him the most is the fact that he was able to speak Halkeginian when he wasn't able to the last time he saw him, and decided to voice his thoughts. "How are you able to learn Halkeginian so fast? You just arrived here this evening! There are no possible ways for you to learn Halkeginian that fast!"

"Well, there actually am, and I did not use it. You people would be too horrified of it. The reason why I can speak your language is that Louise casted a spell that was supposed to silence me, but instead, the spell botches up and causes me to understand all of you. So now, before you resume hostilities, I will reintroduce myself, since I failed to do so before this evening. I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, 325 years old, First Emperor of the Elemental Nations, First Kitsune Lord, twelve tailed kitsune hanyou, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Destroyer of Enemies, the Caretaker of Nations and the Immortal Emperor. And who are you, old man?"

Hearing this for the umpteenth time, Colbert bristles and shouts out, "I am not old! I am just 40 years old! Hell, you are older than I am by a long shot!" Colbert then clears his throat, before clearing his throat and continues. "I am Mr. Jean Colbert, the History teacher in Tristain's Academy of Magic and a square-class mage. You said that you are an immortal emperor, and from your terms, I deduced that you are not from this world, and thus you will not be able to understand some of my terms, as does some of yours. So, care to explain those to me?"

"Well, it's going to be a long explanation. You better sit down here in front of me." Naruto then sat cross legged on the ground, with Colbert doing the same in front of him. "Well, it's like this..." and once again, Naruto ended up explaining to someone else about what shinobi is, his world, his life, and a lot of other stuff. _"I'm better off recording this on a seal. People are going to ask me that a lot, and this might be the only way to stop me from wasting my breath and time talking about the Elemental Nations." _By the end of that one hour long explanation, Colbert's mind was reeling from all the information that Naruto just dumped to him. All this while, they have forgotten about Louise, who was still frothing at her mouth, and still knocked out.

"No wonder that you are so different. And the fact that you are an immortal demonic being really takes the spotlight here. But one thing puzzles me. You said that you are an emperor. Why did you so easily agreed to become Miss Vallière's familiar?"

"A good question old man. (Colbert was barely holding his anger by this point.) The thing is, I have been ruling for more than 300 years. Life is fine for me, with the Nations achieving peace between them without any wars, and the only war that seems to come before my disappearance is an attack from over the sea, from another continent. But eventually, I got tired. Tired of my life as a ruler, as an emperor that everyone looks up to and adores. Wandering the lands that I control on my own, maybe with my wife and kids will not help both my reputation and my country for long and life is moving at a pretty slow pace for me. I saw my friends, my comrade-in-arms, my people, my wives, gave birth to the next generation, before the next generation gave birth to the next, and the next to another. Watched them die, both in my arms and beside me, whether in battle or in bed, and their children die, and their grandchildren, and for some, even their great-grandchildren. It is also the reason why I'm called the Immortal Emperor, for I am there during their grandfather's birth, ruling over them, and their father's, and themselves, so much so that they know of no higher ruling being than me. Heck, some even revered me as a god, even if they know my own demonic side. In fact, they embraced it, and there are even cults out there who was said to sacrifice themselves to 'gain the Emperor's blessing', even though I rejected such things." At this, Naruto's face turned sombre, and Colbert just sat there, saying nothing.

"But thankfully, I have my wife and kids, all of them immortal by age, though still very hard to kill even if they can die. They are my only eternal companions in the world, staying by my side without any questions, loyally supporting all my decisions while helping me to make new ones or to rule over others better. They kept me grounded, and kept me from losing my mind. But eventually, I got bored of ruling. I am already more than 300 years old, and my people are now living steadily. So, I spend most of my time now training for a war that will or will not arrive. Even though I loved the peace that my Nation managed to achieve, I gained more excitement during wars, wars which I can sometimes end with just one attack. Even so, I managed to hold my battle cravings back with vicious spars with my children, sometimes lasting for days. After a while, I managed to completely control it, and now, it's buried so deeply that it's hard for me to even call it back. But with Louise summoning me, I can gain something new. A newer, more novel experience. Do you know that when you are immortal you get bored of newer things easily? You have an eternity to master them, so much so that by the time something new came in, you are already an expert in all the fields related to them. By summoning me, Louise can give me the outlet for that massive feeling of boredom that I have. That is why I accepted her summoning without so much as a fight or an argument. It's something new for me, this different dimension stuff." Naruto just chuckled weakly afterwards, though this is a chuckle of a world weary man, a man who has seen everything, yet will stay on to see more, and more, watching all the atrocities and all the good things that man can, and will perform.

Colbert, not being able to understand the feelings of an immortal, just nodded and agrees with Naruto's thought. Naruto then stood up and created a couple sealless Shadow Clones to fix the damages that their brief battle creates, while he himself went to Louise and activated the healing function of the training seal once more. While Louise was covered with the greenish hue of medical chakra, Colbert called out to Naruto. "Wait! I still did not understand what you are doing just now! Why did you roar like that?!"

"Well, as I said, I'm going to train Louise in my world's arts, due to her orders and her own inability to cast spells _which reminds me of Hina-hime_ and maybe have her teach me this world's magic, though I think my jutsus are better. And one of the main requirements to become extremely good at my arts is to have a strong physical body. I started by having her run, though she ran for only 5 minutes. So, I gave some... extra motivation. Just like that. Next will be physical exercises! She'll probably drop dead by the time her classes start, so just take it as it is. Now go away! I got someone to train, and I never do things halfway." And with that, Naruto chases Colbert away, intending to train Louise further. Colbert, understanding, walked away silently, all the while digesting the information that he was given just now.

-BREAK-

Louise woke up suddenly, her body feeling more refreshed than ever, though she still felt like she was swimming in mud. Opening her eyes, the first sight that she sees is the sight of her demonic familiar crouching beside her. She immediately sprang up and skittered backwards, screaming "DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE! SPARE ME!" Seeing and hearing this, Naruto just laughs, and he laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes, while Louise still looked at him, scared.

Naruto then stops laughing and wipes the tears from his eyes, still laughing. "Seriously, that was the funniest reaction I have ever seen, and I've seen a lot!" But then, Naruto's eyes hardened, before he said, "But sadly, Louise, your training is not yet done for the morning. There is still a lot more for you to do, and I won't have you stop here. I have already warned you of the toughness of the training, and let's just say, if not for the seals I placed on you last night, you would've died. Anyway, physical training! Now! GET UP!" Naruto roared out, which causes Louise to instinctively jump up and stand in a parade ready state. Naruto looked at Louise appreciatively while walking around her, all the while Louise's eyes are darting towards him, sweat still beading out of her.

"Alright! Your morning run has finished, and now you must perform exercises to strengthen your body! My world's arts do not run on a weak body, and yours are one of the worst that I've seen! So get down and give me 500 push ups!"

"Wait! One thing, fami-" Louise was interrupted by Naruto saying, "When I am training you, call me Naruto! Understand?! In fact, it would be easier if we call each other by our name. Besides, you're scared of me, aren't you?"

Louise tried her hardest to deny that, she sure did, but the sight of her familiar – no, _Naruto_ now – causes her to remember the sheer helplessness that she felt when he turned to his demon form, so she did the only thing she can – nodding, while whispering out a slow "...yes." Unfortunately, Naruto's Lyman's Ears picked up her whisper, which causes him to grin before saying "Excellent! That'll give you extra motivation to go through with my training! So drop and give me 500 push ups!"

"But my body felt like I'm walking in mud! Why is that?"

"That's because I placed seals on you that restricts your movements to train your underdeveloped muscles so that they are much stronger than they are. Now, I already said to you that my training will be harsh and will probably kill you if I can't help it. Will you still go through with it, or will you surrender?"

Louise just grumbles before dropping down and started performing push-ups, though by the time she reaches her 3rd time, she felt like someone placed the entirety of Halkeginia on her back! And Naruto is still staring at her, so she knows that she'll go through even worse than this...

-BREAK-

At breakfast, all the noble students of the academy was eating at the grand dining hall within the academy, where the commoner servants of the academy are serving the students a huge breakfast, befitting their status as nobles. Everywhere around the hall, the scene of students gorging themselves on their breakfast meals is abound, with the sound of chatting by the students about various topics buzzing around the hall. Suddenly, the door to the hall opened, and in walked a giant, one who was 7' 1" tall with an extremely tired, frail and thin looking Louise following beside him. The sight of the giant silenced everyone who remembered what happened during the summoning yesterday, yet the sight of a half-dead Louise walking within the hall, with the giant beside her grinning like a loon at her condition stirs a feeling of curiosity in everyone, but nobody dares to ask. She then had her breakfast, a nice toast with a piece of ham, scrambled eggs, an apple and tea, though the speed at which she eats her breakfast causes everyone to stare at her in surprise.

Ignoring any standards of nobility, Louise gorged her breakfast like never before, like she never had any of the meal, and within seconds, the meal is finished. She then drank her tea, before calling a servant, screaming "Seconds!" And with that, a servant brought another serving, and another, and another. Food pieces are flying everywhere around her, yet she didn't give a damn. After that hellish training her familiar gave her this morning, she cared not of her reputation. The only thing that she cared is to gain enough energy so that she won't fall down dead during this evening's training session. This evening! And she thought that this morning's was crazy!

Naruto is looking at his master with an irremovable grin on his face. Training her is awesome! She tried to whine and bitch, but just by flaring a bit of his power, she was scared out of her wits! She ran through her exercises, though he needs to activate the heal function for her every 10 minutes – who knows that she was so physically weak, Naruto mused – and a bit later, shows a sort of determination that he rarely saw on going through the exercises. She is used to the resistance seals by now, but then, Naruto warned her of something.

-FLASHBACK-

Louise was on her last legs in performing the exercises, and she finally finished the last repetition of crunches that Naruto told her to do. This time, he didn't even need to flare his powers! At least, thanks to Naruto constantly healing her body using the weird seal that he placed on her and also a certain power of his from what he explains. That strange glowing flame healed her and causes her to heat up and also recover her energy as well. But suddenly, Naruto said to her.

"Louise, you may think that I am healing you so much. The truth is, I am using your body's fat that you didn't have much of and speeding up the digestion of your food and the food that remains within your intestines to repair your body's muscles. It may not sound too much, but without these resources, you will be extremely tired and your body will be unable to heal, even with my seals. If left as usual, your muscles will never be repaired and you will be in so much pain all the time you cannot even think straight."

Before Louise could start making a horrified expression, Naruto continues. "But there's a very simple way to solve this problem. You must eat a lot. Ignore everything that people will say, and eat. Eat until you can't eat no more. It may make you seem like a glutton, but if you didn't do this, you WILL feel it later. So please, eat. You'll need it. Remember, you're the one who asked for the training. I am just doing it the way I know best: push you to your edge and beyond, but grab you right after you fall, lift you back up before repeating it again and again and again until you fly."

At this, Louise just nodded, not having the strength to say anything. But now that he said it, she felt that she is hungrier than ever! And this will continue in the evening as well... She is starting to regret this choice...

-END FLASHBACK-

Now, she was gorging the food that the academy provides like there's no tomorrow! And no one else but Naruto and herself knows that she'll need it. And he knows that she'll be a great warrior later. But for now, she needs to continue her healing, not being completely healed after the last exercise. He even turned the resistance and gravity seals off to prevent her from burning out.

"Master, I'm going out for a while to see the sights, so meet me later at your room before your classes. You haven't finished healing yet, so please do so." Seeing Louise nod, Naruto rises from his seat before getting out of the hall, his leave seen by tens of eyes within the hall.

Louise ignored everything around her and continued to eat her breakfast at a fast pace, not noticing that she was approached by Kirche and her constant companion, Tabitha. Watching Louise eat like a glutton, Kirche made a disgusted face before saying "I never knew that a Vallière can eat like a pig. Guess that you have an extremely low standard of eating, even among you Vallières."

Hearing this, Louise stopped eating and glared at Kirche for a while, before saying "Get off Zerbst. I need all this food to survive. Stop bothering me and let me eat in peace." before continuing her binge eating.

Kirche was shocked! It seems that her favourite people to mess with had grown a backbone! Or something. She didn't know just what grew within her since yesterday, but she knew that whatever it is, it might not be something that can be good. Or whatever. And thus, she left Louise with her eating, before leaving.

-BREAK-

Naruto was walking outside the dining hall when a black-haired servant came crashing into him, the plates of foodstuff that she was carrying within a silver tray sent flying every which way. Using his extreme reflexes and speed, Naruto caught everything and places them back on the tray before handing it back towards her, not a drop of water or a piece of food spilled. The servant was staring at him with awe, completely ignoring the tray that he hands to her, before Naruto asks "Uh, miss...? Are you okay?"

This innocent question snapped the servant out of her trance, and she looked at the face of her saviour, and what she saw almost caused her to go into another episode of trance, but this time, for an entirely risqué line of thinking. That shiny blonde hair, that handsome face with blue eyes that she can stare all day long, those exotic looking whisker marks on his cheeks and his sexy voice, she almost creamed on the spot right then and there! But she quickly shook her head, clearing her mind of her naughty thoughts, before replying "Uh... Y-yes, I'm fine! Thank you for asking! I need to deliver this food to the nobles fast! Good day!" and running away, a huge blush on her face. Watching this, Naruto had a confused look on his face, before muttering "Weird maid." And continuing his exploration of the academy's complex.

Meanwhile, the black haired maid named Siesta was having a field day with her imagination. _"That man... He's so... so... handsome! And he's HUGE! And he has that feeling of power around him! Oh, how I would like to have him in my bed, or in his. Doesn't matter! He's going to ravage me like a beast! I'll MAKE him ravage me! Like what the prince did to that poor slave in _The Prince and The Slave_! Oh! I think I've been reading too much novels. Hehehe."_ As her mind was wandering, a very perverted grin appeared on her face, combined with a giggle and some drool that fell from her mouth that causes everyone around her to avoid her like she's crazy. And suddenly, she snapped from her hallucinations before punching the air all of a sudden. _"That's it! I must get him as my man! Father's going to be happy that someone like him could be my husband!"_ And with that, she firmly set her mind to get Naruto as her husband, by hook or by crook.

Meanwhile, Naruto suddenly felt a shiver on his back. _"Seems like someone's targeting me. And not in a deadly way too. Crap."_ Feeling such a target painted on his back, he ignored it as best as he can as he was walking to another part of the academy, where he saw the walking figure of Colbert, now within his usual garment of blue robes with a white line in the middle at the front side. Colbert, who was greeting the students that he met beside the cobbled path suddenly felt the presence of his enemy from this morning, and shooed the students away, much to their confusion. He then walked and faced Naruto, though his eyes still betrayed the sheer feeling of fear that he was feeling in front of this demon – no, half demon – in front of him.

"How can I help you today, _Mr. Naruto_?" He said the last part with scorn evident. Naruto just rolled his eyes, and grabbed Colbert's shoulder before saying "Walk with me." Not able to find any ulterior motive behind his invitation, Colbert walked beside him and went together to the park in between the buildings.

"Okay. I know that you are pissed at me. I even know that you are also scared at me. But know this. I will not harm someone unless they harmed me or my student cum master first. I am also a scholar, not unlike you, and I would like to learn more of this world, its culture, its people and it's magic. And I sure as hell can't do that if you're angry yet afraid at me all the damn time. So? What do you say? Peace?"

Colbert is shocked at this. This half demon being was saying that he's a scholar? Impossible! Yet he knows that one cannot live 300 years without any knowledge and overcame any adversary with nothing but superior firepower. Thinking back, it is foolish of him to engage someone whose strength he doesn't know. And now, he wants to make peace with him. After some deliberation, he then said his choice.

"Alright. Though it is against our religion to befriend demons, I'd have to say that not many can do anything about it. Besides, you are, like it or not, Miss Vallière's familiar, and is supposed to be unable to harm her. And so, I apologize for the attack this morning, and I will accept your offer, as long as you do not harm anyone in this country. Peace." And with that, Colbert offered his hand to Naruto, who smiles and shook it instantly.

"Thanks. I think that's all that I want to speak to you, and you'll find that I am not a bad person, half demon, whatever, as long as someone didn't harm what I cared about. Good day, and see you in classes later, if Louise has any with you." And with that, Naruto left the professor and heads towards the dormitories, Colbert watching his back. _"I hope I didn't make the wrong choice just now."_

-BREAK-

Naruto is heading towards Louise's room when he heard Louise's voice shouting from afar. Not feeling too worried yet still curious, Naruto shunshined towards where he heard Louise's voice came from. He appeared right beside Louise, shocking everyone there including Louise, who jumped upwards in shock. "Naruto! Where did you come from?! How do you know I'm here?!"

"In order, yes I am, from the path after talking to Colbert and I heard your screaming. So why are you screaming?"

And so Louise explained. She was walking towards her room when she saw Guiche (while pointing towards a tall, blonde haired boy with a rose in his mouth) who was flirting with Katie (points towards a gentle looking girl with brown hair) and walked beside them, ignoring them when Louise's ears, always ready to pick up any insults towards her, heard him saying "That, my dear Katie, is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, also known as the Zero, but now, also as the Glutton. She ate like a pig, completely ill-fitting her noble disposition!" then, they both laughed as one. Louise, who was angrier by this point, screamed towards them, and threw a massive tantrum over that statement which was stopped when Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

At this, Naruto thought of some way for him to gain the student's knowledge while redeeming her honour at the same time. And suddenly, a light bulb appeared beside his head before lighting brightly, blinding everyone there. _"Where the hell did that came from!?_" Louise thought. After a while, the light bulb, together with the light that it emits, disappears as fast as it appears. "So, you want him to take back that statement about you?" Louise nodded. "Then, what about this? Louise and... Guiche, was it? Both of you will spar, use everything that you can, and if Louise wins, Guiche will have to apologize to her, and if Guiche wins, then you'll have to admit that you're a glutton. I'll be the judge and to make sure that nobody dies. You can use anything you want: spells, swords, whatever. How is that?"

At this, Louise is horrified, her face turning as pale as a sheet of paper. Guiche however, was laughing. "Do you honestly expect the Zero to go up against me, Guiche the Bronze, a dot rank earth mage? She better be prepared to be called Louise the Glutton after this, for I will definitely win! Hahahaha!"

Overconfidence always leads to defeat, Naruto mused. "Very well. How about next week, when you're free? Name a place with an open area and we'll be there. I'll handle the academy's side, don't worry."

"The Vestri Court. It is open enough for us to spar, and I'm sure that everyone would like to see her humiliating defeat. Having a Vallière's daughter losing a magical spar is going to be a huge news! Hahaha!" and with that, Guiche went away, Katie hot on his heels. Naruto then walked away while lifting Louise in his hands before Hiraishining to her room. Once there, Naruto laid Louise, who was still catatonic, on her bed, and prepared to activate the seals' healing function. But before he could do that, Louise jumped from the bed, points a finger towards Naruto, and starts to scream. "What the hell are you thinking you stupid familiar?! No way will I be able to win! I can't even cast spells! His valkyries will tear me apart! And how will you be able to get the academy to approve?! And-"

"Louise." Naruto said slowly, yet with a commanding tone befitting an emperor, which causes Louise to stand up straight as a rod while slowly turning her head towards Naruto, not saying anything.

"Do you think that you will lose?" Louise just nodded. "Then you're better off not training with me." Louise was about to jump and shout otherwise, but one look at Naruto's glare stopped her.

"I do not train losers. Are you a loser?" Louise shook her head rapidly. "How do you know you will lose?" she said nothing, just looking at the floor. "Then you better win. Do you think I trained you for nothing? Just so that I can laugh at your own defeat? So that I can show the rest of your world how much of a loser a student of mine is?" Naruto then stood.

"I do not train losers, Louise. I train winners! Warriors! Those who would kill and die at my command! Those who would charge into battle without fear, knowing that their emperor shall walk beside them, in death or in life! Those who fought with honour and mercy! Killing enemies left, right, above and below, yet not harming their people or their towns! Those who are strong! Those who are willing to do anything to their enemies to win! I DO NOT TRAIN LOSERS, LOUISE!" Naruto screamed out in the end, causing the people around to gain a huge dose of fear from whatever that was behind the Vallière's room. Louise is already shaking in her boots by now, gripping her hands so tightly they almost bleed.

"I WILL TRAIN YOU TO WIN! I WILL TRAIN YOU TO FIGHT! I WILL TRAIN YOU TO BE STRONG! NOT A WEAK, WHINY BITCH! Although we just started the sessions, do you really think I will leave you floating without any help? Do you really think so low of me? By the time comes, I will make sure that Guiche will eat the dirt on your shoes. I will make sure that he regrets messing with you. I will make sure that he knows that ONLY THE WEAK PICKS ON OTHERS! THE STRONG DEFENDS THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME LOUISE?! WILL YOU FOLLOW?!"

All fired up, the flames of her spirit stoked till they're white hot, she screams with an unholy fervour, her eyes almost burning with the flames of her youth (AN: I have no idea what to place XD), "YES! TRAIN ME NARUTO! I WILL BE STRONG! I WILL FIGHT! AND I WILL WIN!"

"Good!" and with that, Naruto lifts her up and places her on the bed before activating the healing seals. "But it will all fail if you started to say that you'll lose before it even started. And if you are not healed completely. It seems that you took my advice on the eating part from what Guiche says. So, the seals can help heal you better, but you'll need to eat as much still as long as you are training under me. Don't worry of becoming fat, the training will cause you to lose all those food extremely quickly. But now, some changes on the seals are needed." Naruto then unseals his sealing set, before using his control to manipulate the ink towards Louise's body. Seeing her confusion, Naruto said. "Relax. These seals will help you train even more. Also, I applied the seals before during your sleep." Ignoring her horrified face, Naruto continued. "Anyway, these new seals will force your body to continuously heal after damaging itself using the resistance seals and the gravity seals. This means that you'll be in immense pain all the time, since your muscles are continuously torn and healed. But it also means that you'll gain muscle strength faster, something that you'll severely need to win without training in a week. It will also force your body to enhance your movement using chakra due to the resistance seals, automatically improving both your chakra amount and your muscle strength. The resistance and gravity seals are auto adjusting, so that means that you will feel like you have the world on your back at every moment, no matter how good or strong you are. But once the seals are disabled, your true power will shine. You will be much faster, much stronger due to unconscious chakra enhancement, and you can definitely win against Guiche. Also, the special chakra training seals will force your chakra coils to grow by forcefully injecting you with converted nature chakra, causing you immense pain from your insides, but at the same time increases the amount of chakra you have, enabling you to fight longer. The thing about the seals is that just likethe resistance seals, they auto adjusts, so that when you no longer feel the effects, it will inject even more chakra into your coils. You will basically be in constant pain at every second of your life while you're training with me. But never surrender. Never let anyone tell you that you'll lose, for that means that you have lost before the battle even started."

Hearing the use of all those seals, Louise was horrified, but understanding his intentions, Louise then decides to hold it in and let him do what he needs to do for her victory. A couple minutes later, she finished healing, and the seals are finished. She then sees Naruto making a weird hand gesture, before he shouts something that will change her life forever.

"SEAL!"

-BREAK-

Right now, Louise is in a class on transmutation with Naruto sitting beside her and herself being covered by a weak green glow, and she is not doing anything. In fact, she ignored everything and everyone around her, focusing completely on holding back the shout of pain that she knows she will make if someone so much as touches her. When Naruto said that it will be painful, she didn't expect it to be this much! She felt like her insides are turning to mush and her blood changed to hot oil! Her entire body is burning with pain due to the torn muscles that just WALKING caused her and the injection of chakra into her body. She can't even speak without her jaws feeling like they'll fall off! And the healing causes people to avoid her since she walks around with a weird green glow covering her. Also, she cannot help but feel hungry; all the food this morning has already been digested to continuously heal her.

Naruto, seeing her like this, just smirks, knowing the effects that the seals cause. She'll definitely not be able to sleep this night. But he also knows that the seals are a very efficient way to train someone in a short time, at least in his land. But he's sure that it will work as well, especially the chakra seals. He realised that for some reason, the air is beyond saturated with nature chakra, and that Louise will have no problem improving her chakra amount. Though she'll be in a huge amount of pain. He then went to Louise's ears, before whispering, "Louise, this evening, I will teach you how to fight, how to throw a proper punch and hit a target properly. You'll be in even more pain, so prepare yourself." Louise didn't even let a whimper out, knowing that it is a futile endeavour. Then, the mage teacher entered, and everyone sat down in their seats.

"Alright everyone, sit at your seats, and – Miss Louise, what is wrong with you? What's that?" she asks, referring to the pale green glow covering Louise.

"Oh, don't worry about her Madam Chevreuse, she's fine." (AN: Don't forget that he already gained intel on the academy, which includes their staff) Louise felt like she should kick Naruto in principal as she heard this, but held back her anger.

"Well then, if you say so, mister familiar." Naruto was already known in a short time among the teaching staff as the only human familiar ever summoned. She then starts her lecture with Naruto listening intently, trying to learn the ways of magic that Halkeginia uses. After a while, she produces a couple of pebbles out of her purple robes before placing it on the lecture podium and transmutes them to bronze. Naruto was intrigued by this, and decided to try his hands at it. He lifted his hand up, before saying. "Madam Chevreuse, I would like to try that same spell you did on the pebbles. Is that possible?"

"Well, I don't see why not, though one question. Have you ever had any training in magic?"

"No. Does it affects anything?"

"I'm afraid so. Only someone with noble blood can become mages, for only they have the unique magical power to be used in magecraft."

"_A bit like a magic enabling bloodline then."_"I understand. But what's the harm in trying right?"

"I suppose you're right. Here, try it." Naruto then walked to the podium and took the relatively tiny wand offered by Chevreuse into his hand and points it towards a new set of pebbles that Chevreuse took out. He then thought hard on transforming the pebbles to gold, and suddenly, the pebbles starts to glow. Fearing the worse, all the students (minus Louise) took cover behind the tables, their friends, anything they can to cover themselves from the incoming explosion. But much to their surprise, no explosion occurred. Peeking from their cover, they only saw the astonished face of Madam Chevreuse, not the results of the transmutation. Naruto then went back to his seat, his face scrunched up in his thinking. The pebbles are now glowing with a golden hue. He transmutated it to gold without prior training in magic. Chevreuse promptly faints.

-BREAK-

That evening at a small forest close by, Louise who had a VERY large lunch and has already gotten mostly used to the pain thanks to the constant healing, asked Naruto of the event. "You said that you have no prior training in magic! But somehow, you can transmute that pebble into gold! Something only square class mages are able to perform! Did you lie to me?"

"No Louise, I did not. I followed what she said, to imagine the transmutation in my head, to focus it with all my heart, and it turns to gold, as I imagined! I have no idea how!"

Louise just huffs."So what will we do now?"

"You will punch this tree as hard as you can 500 times." Naruto said while knocking a tree behind him with his knuckles. "You will not be learning jutsus yet, since your basics and chakra amount are extremely horrible, and we need to fix that first. Anyway, this will be the first step in doing so. Now start."

Louise spent the evening punching and kicking a tree, screaming in pain with the first punches due to the resistance seals that tore her muscles when combined with the forced chakra reinforcements of her body. But in the end, she managed to complete the repetitions for the day, before going back to their dining hall for dinner, where both Naruto and Louise ate like a pig, causing mass laughter and some giggles to erupt from the students, which Naruto and Louise promptly ignored. That night, she slept soundly, while being covered by a greenish glow with Naruto in chibi demon form being hugged by her after she asked for him to do so with a blush.

This continued for a couple of days with running and physical exercises in the morning and fighting style training in the evening, until Naruto managed to meet Colbert again and gained the approval of the staff for a nonlethal spar between Louise and Guiche, observed by Naruto. Colbert only agreed due to experiencing firsthand Naruto's power, and knows that he'll be able to both heal and stop them if they were to go overboard. Colbert was also trying to hide the fact that Naruto is the Founder's familiar, if the runes on his hand were to be believed, though Naruto already knows thanks to his bug-shaped clones.

And one day, the weekend arrived, and today, Naruto has a special session in store for Louise. Meanwhile, Louise who has gotten used to the pain and a 3 hour sleep everyday was staring at Naruto's grinning face with a mixture of apprehension and fear. Then, Naruto speaks. "Louise, it's the weekend, and you've had the seals on you for a while now. Remember that the seals limit your strength, speed and chakra. Now, I will teach you how to disable the seals so that you can train for the speed and strength when they are disabled. Also, we will do this once a week so that you can get used to the speed that the training gives you. So this is what you should do. This," Naruto then made a handseal with both his palms together and the fingers crossing each other except for the index and middle finger that was pointing upwards or better known as the Tiger seal. "and say 'release!' that will disable the seals, though I can activate or deactivate them remotely so that I can confirm that you are not slacking in your training."

And so, Louise then made said handseal before shouting "Release!" All of a sudden, she felt stronger! Much stronger! She felt like she can take the world on and win! More importantly, the constant pain is gone! And she felt as light as a feather! Then, she faced Naruto, a grin on her face. "Good. Now, attack me with everything that I taught you." Louise then rushed ahead, going faster than she ever can due to the seal. She then punches Naruto straight at his abdomen with a strength that she never knew she had. Unfortunately, it does nothing to Naruto except to make him grin evilly. Louise, seeing Naruto's evil grin, immediately feared for her life, before Naruto said: "My turn."

That night, Louise knew that some of her bones are cracked, though she also knew that it makes her stronger. Even cracking bones didn't bother her too much nowadays; having felt like someone poured molten steel into her blood vessels. The next morning, she woke up to her morning run with the seals activated again, and that unholy pain started again. And so their days continue until the day where the duel was set.

-BREAK-

The day of the duel arrives, and Louise and Guiche stood against each other with Naruto between them, Colbert close by and other students around them.

Naruto then said "Alright you two, remember that everything's allowed as long as no one is dead, though I can still heal injuries, even if someone were to get stabbed by a sword. So spar to your heart's content!"

Suddenly, Louise did something totally unexpected. She unclasped her pendant that held her cloak before tossing it aside, leaving her in her regular white uniform with green skirt. Watching everyone's surprise, she said, "This is so that it won't bother me fighting." Watching this, Naruto then lifted his hand into the air, before saying "Begin!" and jumps back, while Louise made the Tiger handseal and silently disables her seals.

"You are a fool Louise! Even your familiar is able to do magic, yet you can't! This will over quickly! Come to me, my valkyrie!" and with that, he took out a stem of rose from his pocket, waved it in the air to let a petal drop to the ground before the petal became a greenish blue metallic golem that holds a halberd in its hands.

"This is my valkyrie, a metallic being that I can control that I create! This is the reason why I gained my runic name, Guiche the Bronze! Attack her, valkyrie!" and with that, the metallic being came at her at high speeds and prepared to smack her with the butt of the halberd and knock her out, not wanting to kill her. Everyone gasped at the brutality that Guiche shows and thinks that the spar will be over soon. But what happens next is a shock to everyone except Naruto.

Having sparred with Naruto, Louise knows that the valkyrie isn't fast. Heck, she's faster! Watching the halberd's butt came at her head, Louise exploded into action. She dodged the halberd before rushing forward and smashes her fist into the valkyrie's torso, unconsciously enhancing her strength with chakra. The torso of the valkyrie was crushed by her one single punch, entirely disabling it.

Everyone except Naruto but including Louise had their jaws on the ground by now. The sheer sight of someone as small as Louise punching a magically made metal being into scrap metal with just a punch shocked the crap out of everyone. Louise recovered first, and rushed towards Guiche, intending to finish the fight in an instant. Guiche broke out of his trance and backpedalled, shouting "Get away! Get away you brute!" while waving his rose wand over and over again, creating more and more valkyries to attack Louise. Yet, all of them fell the same way, their bodies crushed by a fist, before being finished by a chakra enhanced stomp, completely destroying them.

After destroying a couple more golems, Louise rushed towards Guiche, who was on the ground pissing himself by now watching Louise systematically destroying his valkyries, his pride! Yet he is unable to do anything to stop her as she came at him at speeds he never knew someone can have and cocked her fist back, ready to either knock him out or smash any other valkyries that he might create. She then said "Yield?"

"Yield! Yield! I apologize! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for that insult!" Guiche shouted, his piss covered pants shown for all to see. Louise then stood up, dusted herself before going back towards Naruto, the rest of the students' jaw on the ground due to the sheer brutality that Louise shows.

"Spar ends, and the victor is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière! A huge applause for her!" Naruto announced, while everyone there just clapped in a trance, still not believing the sight that met their eyes.

Meanwhile, Louise was feeling the sweet taste of victory. Having won her first spar and the sheer euphoria of winning, with the claps of everyone (even if they are in a trance) around her, the acknowledgement and the feelings in her heart, she knew, that she can never go back. This is the path for her, the one way, the road to victory! And with that, she steeled her resolution to further the training with Naruto even more, and knows that it will bring her nothing but excellence. And maybe honour, but that sheer euphoria of winning is what she wants.

That day, Guiche was humiliated, Louise is later known as the Brute Mage, a name that she is proud of though it stings, and she continues her extreme training in Naruto's hands.

-BACK IN THE IMPERIAL CITY-

Kurumi and Kushina had been working on the strengthened Hiraishin array nicknamed the Dimension Gate within the Imperial Palace's seal experimentation lab, and the best that they can get is that I only strengthens a little bit the signal from the seal's counterpart on Naruto. The situation has stabilized within the week, though the people still miss their friendly emperor, and rumours of another war is in the horizon. Although she can still lead their army to victory and had more than enough firepower in her to crush anyone that opposes them, she knows that the sight of her husband, her mate, their people's emperor would further raise the spirit of her people and improves morale and also increases the stability of the people. So, here she is with Kushina, toiling over the massive seal's design to call Naruto back here or at least to send a message or something to improve the spirit of their people.

"Kushi-chan, I think that reverse summon parts need to be changed into a summoning part, since we are calling him here, those limiters on chakra amount can be removed. He's too far away to be called normally, and we'll need some of those chakra sensor arrays moved elsewhere in the array to improve the seal's power..."

"_Just wait Naru-koi! We'll get you back here, I promise!"_

-CHAPTER ENDS-

Holy shit that's a long one compared to the intro! I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!

PS: It looks like NaruHina is Kishi's OTP in Canon Naruto. ALL HAIL NARUHINA!


	3. Chapter 2: Ambition, Seals And A Maid!

Hello everyone! Damn, this chap really took some time to come up with! Blame my habit of making shit up while typing. Also, blame finals, projects, Far Cry 3, Stronghold Kingdoms and 20GB+ of anime backlogs. Many thanks for those who read this story, and I am still shocked that this story gets more followers and favourites in 2 chapters than my other story, especially considering that this is meant to be a secondary story until my laptop, together with my next chapter of A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel came back. Well, enough talk, here's a new chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero!

CHAPTER 2: AMBITION, SEALS AND A MAID

-CHAPTER START-

Everybody who watched the extremely one-sided beatdown between Louise and Guiche had their jaws on the ground due to the brute nature of her victory against Guiche, turning the valkyrie that he was so proud of into mere scrap metal empty handed! Without using any magic! Louise is walking towards her cloak which she discarded earlier while her peers just stood there gaping except for Tabitha, who as usual is reading her book, though she still had an aura of interest around her, though she didn't voice it. As Louise is tying the cloak back on her body, she heard a slow clap came from the audience. Looking at the direction of the clap, she realised that it is the sound of Naruto clapping for her victory with a smile on his face. He is then followed by Mr. Colbert, who clapped together, before other students slowly joined in the clapping, until the slow claps became a huge rising ovation and cheers towards her, turning her white face pink due to the blush on her face.

"Louise!"

"What was that?!"

"That was awesome!"

Her entire life, Louise had been looking for the acknowledgement of both her peers and her family in magic casting or something else, and due to a weird twist of fate, at least for her, she has managed to receive one of them. She was basking in her peers' ovation when suddenly, someone smacked the top of her head. Not lightly too. This causes her to clutch her head in pain, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. She turned around and about to deal some major pain to whoever that smacked her, until she came face to face to the hulking figure of Naruto in his usual blue garb, his arms crossed.

"Louise." And with that one word said with authority and power, Louise stopped everything before standing ramrod straight in front of Naruto, her face turning into one of horror, an action which causes everyone to suddenly become silent. Even Colbert and Tabitha are waiting for what Naruto is about to say while wondering what happened so much so that Louise turned from someone who cannot cast magic into someone who is able to go against a mage, albeit a dot level mage empty handed, a question which Colbert already know the answer to, at least partly.

"Good job." Naruto said with his foxy grin on his face while petting her hair, the success of his new student in this foreign world shows that he didn't lose any skill in teaching. The sight of that playful grin on his face causes a lot of the female students, and one maid who was coincidentally in that area to deliver some tea to a noble close by to have a huge blush on their face

"_OH HOLY FOUNDER! His face! That is extremely cute! It's like a cute cat, who wants a good scratch behind their ear! Hopefully I am able to get him as my husband, though the presence of that noble girl that he was usually with is going to stop my attempts. *sighs* I hope he can be my Prince, saving me from disaster on his strong white horse, before lifting me in his hands and taking me to his bedroom, where we'll... kyaaaaaaaaahhh!"_ At that, the maid gained a massive blush on her face and shook her head rapidly, impure thoughts floating within her head, causing everyone to leave her, avoiding this crazy maid. She then settled her mind, and thought _"I will get him as my husband! I will or I will die trying! Just wait, you handsome giant! I'll get you!" _while making a fist in front of her face.

One again, Naruto gained another shiver on his back, and once again, he knows that this is NOT his danger senses tingling. Though it IS a different kind of danger. Shrugging and ignoring his senses, he stopped petting Louise's hair, an action that makes Louise explode in a massive blush, before making a handseal and whispered "Seal."

Louise suddenly felt like she weighed 500 tons more than before, and was about to complain about it to Naruto when Naruto said: "In order for you to not become complacent and to train you further, I will forcefully activate and increase the resistance of your seals so that you can advance even further. So, you'll have to deal with it." Louise just nodded. Naruto then continued. "Tonight, we will begin jutsu theories and fighting style next morning. You may think that they are unnecessary, but sometimes, when you've lost your main weapon, you'll need something else to support your battles. And that's where the fighting skills that you just showed today come in handy."

Not having any strength left to argue, Louise just nodded, before walking away from the circle of students, all who was shocked by the audacity of her own familiar to smack her on the head. But they themselves left still in awe of what Louise had done, ignoring the sight of Guiche who was lying on the ground covered with piss.

-BREAK-

That night, Naruto sat with Louise in her room, Louise ready to learn from Naruto while being covered by a green glow, while Naruto is thinking of the best way to teach her how to use jutsus. Sometime later, he figured out how, and said "Louise." She immediately sat straighter, before Naruto said "Relax. Tonight, I'm going to show you the basis of how to perform jutsus, and what chakra is used for other than physical enhancements. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Outside the walls. Didn't want my jutsus to destroy them walls do we?"

Louise just nodded and started to walk towards the glade where they usually train, her mind in a whirl. _"I can't believe I did that! And from what he said, it's not even what this chakra, this weird power that he thought me how to use is fully capable of! Mother, although this is a bit unorthodox, I'll make you proud! Even if this is not usual magic, I will show you that I am NOT a zero! I will prove that I'm a proud Vallière as well mother! Just wait! Speaking of which, what will happen to my own actual magical studies? Will he tell me to abandon them?"_

"Familiar."

"Just call me Naruto. True that I am your familiar, but such a name would be too degrading for someone who taught you how to fight and win in your first match, wasn't it?"

"_True. I guess I'll do that. He's been calling me Louise all the time anyway."_ "Okay than. Naruto, with all that you are teaching me, what about my magical studies? Will I have to abandon them?"

Naruto chuckled. "No, of course not. If I want you to abandon them, I would've told you to perform exercises and other stuff during your classes, yet I didn't do so right?"

Louise felt like smacking herself. She had been going to her classes regularly, even with the extreme training regimen that Naruto places on her, which makes her mother's training feel like a walk in the park. Of course, her mother didn't make her feel like she had a continent of weight on her whole body, or forcing her to do EXTREME amounts of exercises with said weight on her body or injecting lava into her blood stream. And yet, she didn't learn anything too impressive, not including the physical enhancements that she can perform on herself. In fact, her body now subconsciously channels chakra to her limbs, reinforcing and strengthening them, causing her to gain massive speed and strength just like during the duel. Even now, without realising it, she is actually using chakra to enhance her speed to catch up with Naruto's huge strides.

Watching her face turn into a mix of realisation, pain and disappointment, Naruto slowly laughed before saying, "Louise, I know that what we have been doing didn't seem like much. I mean, just physical enhancement, even if they are good, didn't amount to much. But they are actually preparation for the jutsus and arts that I'm having you learn. Without a good foundation, a building will collapse, won't it? Thus that's why i have you do all that exercises and endure those painful things first. Anyway, we're here." And with that, they've reached their regular glade and Louise prepared herself to be in another massive painful day, when she saw Naruto chuckle. "Oh relax Louise. I won't push you too hard. Yet. But today, I will teach you the basics of jutsus. But before that," Naruto's face suddenly turned hard. "I'll ask you one question. What will you do with this power that I'll grant you?" At this question, Louise's emotions flared, years of frustration bubbled up to her surface.

"I will use it to show everyone that I am not worthless! I will show everyone that I am as good as any other mage! I will show my mother that I am worthy of the name Vallière, just like my sisters!"

Naruto nodded, crossing his arms on his chest. "Good ambitions, all of that. But what then? What's next?"

At this question, Louise found herself stumped. What else will she do with her powers? They are powers! They should be used! Be shown to everyone, to make her name feared! To make her mother proud! No, to exceed the legend of her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind! But before she can say any of these, Naruto continued. "This power, the chakra that I am training you to use, they are destructive. Deadly. And at times, uncontrollable. What will you do with the power to launch attacks like," Naruto then turned around and said "Katon: Grand Fireball!" before launching a massive red-hot fireball towards the ground close by, which exploded, turning the pristine grassy ground into a massive burning crater, causing Louise's eyes to bulge, almost popping out of her skull due to the sheer destruction that one skill caused. Naruto then continued. "That. What is your main motivation Louise? I know that you wanted to prove to your family that you are as good as all of them, but what then? Will you drown in your own power? Will you take up arms for your country? Will you kill any and all who oppose you just because you have the power to do so?"

At this, Louise's mind whirled at lightspeed to figure out the answer to the question. Thinking of a way to dodge it, Louise stammered out "W-w-what about you? Y-y-you are s-so p-p-powerful it makes other look like bugs! What is your motivation then?!"

At this, Naruto looked away, hiding his face from Louise while observing the binary moons orbiting the planet, clearly visible on the cloudless night sky, the wind whistling around them. Naruto then answered "My motivation is to protect everything I have under my command. Be they civilian, people, or slaves, I am to protect all of them. I will not let them know suffering if I can help it. I did my best to protect them, to let them live their lives in peace but at the same time not being ignorant of the possible dangers. I trained my people to know that I would like to save them, yet the ultimate saviour is themselves. Even so, my motivation does not wane. It grows the more my people grows. I protected them with all my powers, so much so that even shunned and hated, I still protected them, believing in the good within the hearts of men. And I am repaid with their trust later. And so, I will do my best to protect and shelter them, but not letting them become weak and complacent under my wings. They shall learn to be strong and proud, yet know that their emperor and his descendents and their descendents will be there to protect them. That is my motivation. That is my source of strength. Remember Louise. True strength only came from the heart, a heart to protect their loved ones. The strength that guides their hands, points their blades, and destroys those who seek to remove their peace. What is yours then, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière? Think wisely, for I won't have one of my students not having a great, not just good, but great goals in life." And with that, Naruto walked towards the crater and started performing various jutsus to fix the environment.

Louise just stood there, her eyes not looking at anything. In fact, she looks like she just had a world-crushing revelation, her eyes wide open, her mouth gaping and her whole body stood rigid. Actually, she DID have a world-crushing revelation just now. The demon, her teacher, had an even nobler goal than she did! And he never used his powers for oppression, but instead, to protect! Louise then said, "B-b-but you! Y-you are a half-demon of amazing power! Your mere presence causes other familiars to kneel at you! And you are their emperor! Why are you still sheltering them!? They should be kneeling at your feet!"

Naruto chuckled. "And who said they didn't? They kneeled at me even when I ordered them not to, they cannot even look at my face sometimes without automatically kneeling at me. And they will gladly die for me, in my name, if I so much as breathed the order to them. Yet I did not. Do you know why?" Louise shook her head at this. "Then you'll learn later on. But until you do, I will not teach you some of the higher tier jutsus, only up till the C ranks. Consider this as a challenge for you to figure out." And with those words and the completion of the clearing's fixing, Naruto sat on the ground while making a gesture to Louise to sit in front of him. Making a somewhat disgruntled face at the thought of sitting on the ground, Louise reluctantly agreed. And so, Louise sat in front of Naruto, both sitting cross legged on the ground.

"As you can see just now Louise, a jutsu is extremely powerful and deadly. They are skills made to kill, to torture, to subdue, not a toy like the one Guiche uses. I can smash those magical construct of his in a second. Tell me Louise, what is a mage's task here in Halkeginia?"

At this, Louise answered quickly, having studied extensively in magical matters. "The task of a mage is to use their skills in nature manipulation to help build buildings, move water, burn pests, and attack animals and roaming bandits that harass the people. In return, the people in the land will pay taxes towards the mage, thus making the mage act as the liege lord to a land. He or she will also swore fealty to the country on which they become liege lords, paying tithes to the royalty and to serve in their military as long as they are able."

"Good. The same can actually be said of my world. The ninjas do not only kill, torture and maim others for their country and for me, but also, they act as construction workers, brute force movers, land restorer, and a lot of other stuff. Now, tell me, from what you know of my world, what's the difference between my ninjas and your mages?"

Louise pondered this question for a while. From what he told her of his world, the ninjas act the same way as the mages, except for the fact that they are a hundred times more brutal, bloody and deadly at the very least. But she is extremely sure that that is not the answer that he wanted. And so, Louise thought. And thought. And thought some more. Suddenly, it clicked in her head. "They are not lords of the people, instead they are under an army, controlled under you! But why? Why are they all under one rule?"

"And for that Louise, a proverb for you: With great power comes great responsibility. The proverb and the challenge I gave you before is completely related, so solving one will solve the other. Do your best to think of it. Now, let's go back to jutsu theory. Chakra, as you already know, can perform many incredible feats like the ones I demonstrated just now. But there are many more to it than that. To perform such jutsu, you must know the handsigns. Handsigns are a series of finger formations that can force chakra out of your body and changes it to a form that you wanted. But before I can teach you how to use jutsus, you'll need to learn the handsigns related. They are Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare and Ram," Naruto said while demonstrating the handsigns to Louise, who was watching them in abject curiosity, wondering how these finger movements combined with the weird energy that Naruto was training her in resulted in a huge ball of fire, before Naruto continued "Though some jutsus need their own special handsigns. And with enough training, you can use a jutsu without any handsigns. Though this will take an extremely long time to do so, requiring hundreds upon hundreds of hours of training. Now, you'll perform each of this handsigns until you've mastered their forms. And tomorrow, while running and your classes, I want you to practice the handseals until you can remember them in your sleep. During your morning run as well, I will call out the name of a handsign and you will perform that sign. Make sure you practice a lot. This is the most basic part in jutsu usage, and you'll never be able to perform them well without mastering the handseals. In fact, a wrong or misplaced finger in a handsign can spell one's own death; many a ninja trainee died when practicing jutsu without mastering the handseals first. So, practice hard. I will slowly show you each and every seal slowly so that you'll know exactly how they're shaped. Copy it, and practice it until you're good at them. No, until I say that you're good."

Louise just nodded, and placed her palms together, preparing to copy the handsigns that Naruto will show. This sight causes Naruto to nod in approval. "Alright. Now, this is the Bird handsign. No, your finger is not positioned properly…" and so, Louise's training in jutsu begins…

-BACK IN THE IMPERIAL CITY-

Kurumi is wiping the sweat from her brow. The massive array of seals in front of her is nothing short of art at its deadliest. A mass of squiggles of blood mixed with ink flowed throughout the room, creating a massive sealing array in its midst, lines upon lines upon lines travelling through various kanjis of various shapes to act as chakra conduits and circles around those kanjis to act as stabilizers and other arrays to act as limiters, amplifiers, and anything else if so needed. The massive array is designed to take her chakra and runs it through a gamut of said seals to power them to take Naruto's chakra signature and to summon him back to the Elemental Nations. In essence, the seal array is a summoning scroll tied to Naruto and only Naruto, but the sheer distance of Naruto who is located at either another planet or another dimension (the second possibility scares Kurumi) causes the seal array to need all the extra hodgepodge of amplifiers and stabilizers in it. And the worst part is that it's not even complete yet! Kurumi breathed another sigh. "Dammit Naru-koi, will you stop troubling others so much? If not for the fact that I loved you so much, I don't know whether or not I will do this for you!"

"Yeah. Dad's a handful ain't him?"

"Shut up Kushi-chan. Don't act like you're not one."

Kushina just giggled before continuing to help her mother with the massive sealing array. It's been a week, and the people have already calmed down once their Immortal Empress Kurumi told them that she currently is trying to retrieve him back and that they should be more confident in their emperor. Besides, he didn't survive 300+ years for nothing right?

"Phew… I guess that's enough for the day." And with that, Kurumi stored her sealing kit back inside the seals on her wrist before going out of the room, closing the door and locking it. While walking to her room, Kushina at her side, Kushina said, "I guess the seals are extremely hard eh? I have no idea how to call dad back. I mean, the only clue we have is that the Hiraishin cannot get to him, and that the chakra signature of the seal is so small, if not for our training in chakra sensing we won't be able to find him."

"Yeah… but we'll call him back, I promise. And we never break a promise."

"Don't worry mom. We'll be here all the time. Just as you will be with us."

Kurumi had a small smile on her face as she reached forward to open the door to her room, having reached it beforehand. "Of course Kushi-chan. I will never leave you all alone. Even your dad won't. It's just that he got kidnapped or something. See you tomorrow then." Kurumi then yawned and went into her room, with Kushina watching her back. Kurumi then went straight to hers and Naruto's bed, a bed large enough for their constant romping and Naruto's weight and height. She lied on the bed, holding the other side, the side which Naruto usually slept (or meditated) on. One of her tear then falls from her eye. _"Naru-koi... come back soon... we missed you..."_ And with that, she fall asleep, tears falling from her eyes.

Seeing her mother closing the door, she left to continue the calculations and research needed for the seals with one thing in mind. _"Mom, we will definitely get dad back! I promise, on the name and honour of the Uzumaki-Namikaze! But first, I better go and get Mito and Minato first. Those two are always playing around..."_ and with that in mind, she then left to go find her twin siblings, Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito and Minato, both the children of her dearly departed Hina-mama.

-BACK IN HALKEGINIA-

Once again, Louise is eating her breakfast with gusto, though nowadays, she didn't look like death warmed over even when she only started her training about a week and some days ago, thanks to the seals' healing properties. Even now, she is covered in a pale green glow, healing her as she eats. Well, while she's doing anything actually. During baths, she even wondered how the markings on her body which has a circle starting from her navel and spreads on her chest to her back, arms and legs in form of a line. Looking at them shows nothing special, but somehow they have lots of functions. He even said that he might upgrade them with further functions later on. But she is still in a bit of pain due to this morning's training. Her fingers are still straining due to the sheer number of times that she made those seals. Not to mention Naruto chasing her while shouting the seals that he wanted her to form while running. And with every mistake, he shocked her too! Where did he get that lightning, she'll never know. But at least she has a good idea of how to perform the seals already, the knowledge hammered with the threat of miniature lightning strikes to her not-plump ass. He's right beside her, joining in her rampage against the foods that the kitchen cooked.

Everyone around Louise is looking at her strangely, that someone so small can consume so much food that the area around her is filled with crumbs from the food that she ate, completely ignoring the presence of everyone around her. Even the maids are shocked, but none dared voicing it out, just continued serving the noblewoman to her specifications. Guiche is watching this from afar, not daring to say a word towards her after her curbstomping of his coward ass the other day. _"She definitely is a glutton since that man's appearance! I wonder why... But calling her out will probably get me a fist to my face..."_ Unknown to Louise, her fame as Louise the Glutton and Louise the Brute Mage has spread widely, and even now, the other students are all whispering about her. Luckily for them, she didn't hear them or she'll put the fear of God in them with her fists.

During her walk towards the class, everyone is completely baffled by the sight of Louise walking around while making bizarre hand gestures while being shadowed, literally, by her giant of a familiar. Yet, she ignored everyone and everything and kept on doing those weird signs with her familiar behind her while saying the name of random animals. If one were to observe carefully, they'll realise that Louise's hand gestures change according to her familiar's words. While they are walking towards her classroom, Naruto spotted an unknown figure coming up towards the academy's middle tower. Having been warned of this mysterious arrival due to his spying bug clones (which was still spying on damn near everyone and everything), he mentally ordered one of his bug clone to latch towards the person who looks like a proud snot-nosed nobleman by the way to follow his travels. Naruto didn't like staying somewhere without any intel on the place, thus the massive number of bug clones everywhere to give him information of the lands. He had already bugged almost the entire academy and sent some of his clones to the countryside to give him the layout of the lands, giving him a pretty good knowledge of everything around him. Even with the huge amount of data streaming into his head due to his observation skills, he can still train Louise while walking; the experience of using thousands upon thousands of Shadow Clones daily for hundreds of years makes him immune to the memory backlash of the clones and allowing him to have multiple thoughts running at the same time in his head without each of them disturbing the other.

Louise's class started as usual, except for the fact that even during classes she still fooled around, at least from what others can see, with her hands. After a while, her teacher, a regular line class water mage of no distinction called out to her, the female teacher's voice commanding. "Vallière! Stop playing with your fingers and repeat what I said about water magic just now! Why are you playing around in class?! You may not be able to use water magic but you shall not ignore my lectures!" but before she can continue her tirade, Naruto stood, levelling his glare laced with a tiny bit of KI towards her. "Madam, I suggest you do not speak in such ways to my master again. She may be... playing with her fingers, as you said, but she also did her best to remember your teachings. Show her Louise that you have not been slacking." Naruto then turned around to give Louise an encouraging, kind face to help her. Louise, watching this sudden change of looks from her demonic familiar blushed hard, before reciting almost word-for-word what the teacher spoke before, causing everyone to gape in surprise. Naruto then turned back towards the teacher and said "There. Satisfied? She still heard you, and thus, your admonishment of her is not necessary. And so, please continue." Naruto then sat back down, much to the ire of the teacher. She then pulled her wand out of her robes and levelled it towards Naruto before saying "Vallière! Why is your familiar not be controlled by you!? Why is he acting like a rebel?! You should order him to stop just now!" But before Louise can say anything, Naruto interjected. "Is not a good familiar supposed to protect his or her master? In essence, that is what I am doing just now. You are trying to either humiliate her in front of everyone or just trying to admonish her for no reason whatever. Her finger playing, as you called it, does not affect your class, does it? And so, your actions towards her are unwarranted. Besides, she answered your question. Does that not say that she is listening in your class?" and with that, Naruto sat back down on the floor, the chairs not capable of holding his massive body.

At this sight, Louise had her jaw on the floor. Her familiar's protecting her! Even if it's just from a teacher's rage! Not that she didn't listen to her, but the fact is that she wants to master the handsigns as fast as possible! He even told her to practice it in class no matter what. But still, this shows what kind of familiar he is to her. He is strict in teaching and forces her to train until she nearly died (at least, that what she felt like) but will do his best to protect her from any adversary. She mentally thanked Naruto for being there for her.

Classes come and go, though the teacher from before still levelled her a nasty glare when she exits the class, and thus, lunchtime arrives. While they are both having lunch, with both of them eating like the food's going to disappear in seconds (which it did when it's placed in front of them), Naruto's mind is having thoughts about the person whom his bug clone latches itself to, whose name is Count Mott, a messenger from the palace and the warning that he told the headmaster about the thief only known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. Naruto remembered the name for future reference in his head. Suddenly, he gained another burst of memory from his clone, a memory that caused him to stop eating and started leaking KI into the air, so much so that some of the students just fainted and some others not moving one inch from their seats, their bodies shaking and their hearts hammering in their chests.

-FLASHBACK A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO-

The clone, henged into a small fly is currently flying right beside Mott in order to gain more information about him and his actions within the castle, until Mott's head suddenly turned around and his eyes locked itself to the figure of a maid walking around, serving the nobles around her.

The maid, Siesta, unaware of her current predicament continued to serve all the nobles around her not realising the sight of a pair of eyes locked on her large boobs and her plump ass due to hours upon hours of back breaking labour. The pair of eyes then moved upwards, observing her cute, round and exotic face, being half-Japanese (not that anyone here knows where Japan is here, Naruto included) a plus on looks and her black, luscious neck length hair considering that there are not many black haired people in Halkeginia.

Mott then placed his hand on his chin, stroking them. _"Hmm... she is definitely a beautiful one, that's for sure. That cute face! Not many had black hair around Tristain, so that's a plus. I didn't have any black haired ones in my 'collection' yet. Plump ass, and especially those LARGE boobs! She'll look even better when I'm pounding her on my bed, for sure! I can just imagine the 'fun' I'm going to have with her! I'll buy her from the academy now. They didn't know such a gem existed within their academy after all, and it's my job to 'polish' it to a shine!"_ And with those thoughts, he turned around and went back to the principal's office before offering to buy Siesta's contract from the Academy. Old Osmond, unable to refuse the offer, sold Siesta's contract to Count Mott, who upon exiting the office with the contract licked his lips greedily, no doubt thinking of all the 'fun times' that he's going to get with Siesta. He never realised the tiny fly following him disappearing only to be replaced with another fly.

-BACK TO NARUTO-

Naruto placed himself back under control, his previous burst of KI gone, causing everyone to scamper outside the hall except for Louise, who was a little bit immune to Naruto's KI, being on the forefront of it almost every morning. Louise stared strangely at Naruto due to this event, feeling slightly afraid of what's going to happen. His familiar is NOT someone to be trifled with, and she knows that better than anyone. And so, she decides to calm him down (if she can) by speaking with him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

At this, Naruto thought better than to just lash out at Mott, and so decides to ask Louise of the matter. Not that he isn't sure of it though. "Louise, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"If a noble bought a servant contract from the academy, what does that mean? _Just confirming my hunch._"

"The servant will be under the ownership of the one holding her contract of course, free for him to do as they wished. Why? Are you planning on getting one?"

At this, Naruto started to feel a massive anger building up within him. Servants are treated no more than slaves in this world! In his nation, there are no slaves, legal or not! Any slave ring will be taken down and be destroyed, with him leading the operation sometimes. He has servants, but they are treated with utmost respect, and sometimes, they willingly become his servants, not that he's looking for any. He does not condone any forms of slavery, but knows that this is not his world, and the cultures are different here. Nevertheless, he still despised the act and will do his utter best to eradicate them as long as it didn't involve too big of an event during the eradication. Suddenly, Louise's last sentence ticked in his mind, and he questions Louise on the statement. "Louise, what did you say just now?"

"Eh? I said, are you planning on getting a servant from the academy?"

At this, Naruto's experienced mind whirled at lightning speed to spin a tale and thus his mouth then said, "Yeah. I think I should. But don't get me wrong. It's not for me, it's for you. With a dedicated maid with you, you can have her perform household chores for you; serve you food, and perform menial tasks for you, making your life easier. But if you're going to assign her to me it's still fine. Consider the servant as your gratitude for me teaching you. Heck, I might even train her to be your bodyguard, not that you'll need any after what I'll put you through."

Louise's mind spun, trying to make some sense out of what Naruto just said. It seems like a good deal. Not just it shows gratitude, the act can also gain her a private servant by proxy. And as Naruto said, they are extremely helpful in her daily life. Especially if she's a good one. And knowing Naruto's eye, a servant must've attracted his attention due to her skills. And the offer to train the maid to be her bodyguard... That's a very good idea, one that her mother will definitely support, though her skills will definitely come into question afterwards. But she'll show that she's no longer the Zero that she once was, and the maid can even fight with her, improving her chances in any combat situation, not that she's planning to get into a scrap as soon as possible. She then nodded mentally before saying, "Alright. I think that it is a good idea. So, any maids here that you think are good enough?"

Inwardly, Naruto grinned, thinking of the success of his plan. Not just that he can save someone from a life of servitude, get a maid for Louise, he can also train a bodyguard for her. "Yeah. There's this one maid by the name of Siesta that I think is good enough for us. Or me, if you want to. I'll have one of the servants call her to us." Naruto said, though he is still uncomfortable with the idea of calling a servant to serve him even if they're treated relatively well from what he can see here. Calling a nearby maid, he told her to call Siesta for them, citing a business need.

Meanwhile, Louise stopped eating and started thinking about the necessities of owning a private maid. _"No one in the academy had a private maid as of yet, so I don't think I can ask for advice from other students about it. Besides, most of them didn't want to talk to me nowadays for some reason. Anyway, I think mother's allowance is still available, considering that I didn't have enough time to spend it with my studies and everything. A maid shouldn't cost too much, about a hundred and fifty gold piece for their contract. I think it's a good idea. She can stay in the academy's maid quarters together with the other maids, solving the problem of living accommodations. I can also pay her a little, maybe about 20 gold a month. It's still within my expenses, and I'm sure it isn't too much."_

"I think it's a good idea. So, where's the maid that you think is suitable for me –I mean, us?"

-A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO-

Siesta just came out from the Headmaster's office, being given the news that her contract was bought by Count Mott and is to go to his mansion on a chariot that he'll send to the academy the next morning. From what she had heard of him, he's a big womanizer and likes to collect maids as mistresses. His rumours spread far and wide among maids, considering that the academy takes maids from lots of places, and they spread via word of mouth, so anytime a maid was told that Mott bought her contract, they usually ended up in despair.

Just as she was walking towards the maid quarters to pack her stuff, another maid came to her before saying, "Siesta, a noble called specifically for you at the dining hall... What's wrong?" the maid asked, seeing her sad face.

"My contract was just bought... By Count Mott."

The maid gasped, her face a picture of horror, before she hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Siesta... You'll be fine..." At this, Siesta broke down and cried on her co-worker's shoulder, while she enveloped her in a calming hug, rubbing her back while whispering soothing words for her. Meanwhile, Siesta's mind is in turmoil, but still thinking of her 'Prince Charming'. _"No! He'll never want to marry me afterwards! I'll... I'll be rejected! I'll be... be... Oh, please, someone, save me!"_

After a couple of minute, her sobs subsided and her co-worker let her go from her grip. Still sniffing lightly, Siesta asked. "So Marie, why are you here *sniff* looking for me?"

At this, the maid, now known as Marie remembered her real reason why she was there looking for her. "Oh. A noblewoman just now had that giant of a man who she was eating together with call you to see him. I have no idea why, but I doubt it's any better than being bought by that... bastard."

At this, Siesta's face brights up a little. _"What? Isn't that my Prince Charming? Why is he calling me? But I doubt it's anything bad. Maybe he'll save me from Mott!" _Luckily for her, that is just what Naruto was about to do.

She then walked towards her quarters, intend on refreshing herself before going to the dining hall to meet her would-be saviour, hopefully.

-BACK WITH NARUTO AND LOUISE-

After a bit of waiting, the sight of Siesta in her usual dark blue maid uniform with a white apron came from outside the dining hall and stood in front of Naruto and Louise, her face somehow hiding her giddiness at meeting her would-be 'Prince Charming' face to face. But suddenly, she felt a bit uncomfortable with the sight of two pair of eyes on her face, looking for anything that seems amiss. She gripped her apron tight while saying, "May I help you, lady and sir?"

Louise just watched her chest, feeling inadequate when comparing her flat as a board chest against Siesta's huge boobs, causing a massive feeling of jealousy to grow within her. But before she can dismiss anything, Naruto suddenly said. "Tell me, how long have you been working as a maid?"

Siesta fidgeted for a bit before answering, "Uh... for 5 years, since I'm 12."

"So that means that you have a lot of experience in performing household chores, am I right?"

"Uh... I suppose so..."

"Any fighting experience?"

At this, Siesta's face morphed from confusion to shock in milliseconds. "N-n-no! What makes you think I do?! And why are you asking that?!" she asked, completely ignoring the confused face that Louise shows at her familiar's questions and the regular servant-noble decorum.

Naruto just nodded before crossing his arms and saying "Good, good. It's easier to train you later. Say, would you like to be Lady Vallière's private maid? You don't have to worry, we'll still pay you your regular salary and you can stay at the academy as well, no problems. So? What do you think of it?"

At this, Siesta is overjoyed, and her face shows it, causing confusion to both the watchers. Not just her Prince Charming would want her to serve him, she'll also be able to escape from the clutches of Count Mott! Which saddens her to remember about. The problem is, her contract was already bought by Mott, and she needs to tell them about it, though unknown to her, Naruto already knew. And she completely missed the fact that Naruto said something about training her.

"But m-my contract was bought just now... by Count Mott." At his name, even Louise barely suppressed a cringe. Naruto, feigning ignorance, asked "Why? Who is this Count Mott, Louise? Even his name makes you feel uneasy."

"Mott... he's the royal messenger, thus having a pretty high position in the government. There are gossips around that says that Mott likes to gather up beautiful maids and use them as his mistresses. And considering that she is quite beautiful..." Louise said, her eyes taking a glance at Siesta's body, "I doubt that what the rumours say is false."

"So, can you still get her contract?" Naruto asked, wanting to confront Mott as soon as possible. Besides, he's not out of the academy yet, since he's staying for the night.

"I'll try, but I doubt that it's going to come easy. He's said to fight for a contract of a girl that he likes."

"Then a fight we shall give. Come Louise. Mott's still here, and I'd like to get the contract as soon as possible so that she'll be able to start her tasks with you earlier. Can you do that?"

"Wait! How do you know that he's still here!? To begin with, how do you expect me to fight with him?! He's a triangle class water mage! I doubt that my skills can defeat him!"

Naruto who has already stood and started walking towards the visitor's rooms turned towards Louise. "First of all, I have my ways. You don't expect me to live hundreds of years (hearing this, Siesta's face turned to shock) without knowing how to gain information without even being there did you?" At this, Louise shook her head rapidly, believing in the sheer power and the variety of them that her familiar possesses. "Also, there are more ways to win a battle than a straight up fight Louise. You'll know about it soon enough." Naruto added the last part upon watching Louise's confused face. The three of them then started to walk towards the visitor's room where Mott resides.

-IN MOTT'S ROOM-

Mott had just finished writing the order to his mansion that a chariot is to be brought to the academy tomorrow morning to pick up his collection and is about to walk out of his room when a knock is heard on his door. Feeling curious, he stood up from his study before wearing his cape and opening the door, where he is greeted with the sight of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, the daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind, obvious due to her pink hair and short stature, though she is mysteriously covered by a pale green glow for no reason. Also, he looked up before he sees the sight of the largest man he had ever seen, 7'1" tall approximately with a calm face that somehow, to him, is exuding an aura of barely controlled violence. Heck, he can even see the various ways he can die in this monster's hand! He can see himself being torn in half empty handed, him being stabbed with a huge flaming sword, him being eaten and a lot of other similarly gruesome ways for him to die appeared in his head. He was so scared that he failed to realise that his entourage didn't even seem to feel what he's feeling.

"Y-y-yes? H-h-how m-may I h-help y-you L-l-lady V-v-vallière?" Mott said while doing his best to not shit himself.

Louise is visibly surprised at how afraid Count Mott is. Even his stutter shocks her. She didn't know what to say about that, so she just continues with her pre-prepared speech to buy Siesta's contract from him, even if she knows that it would be tough. She bowed a little before saying, "Hello to you as well, Count Mott. I am here to ask of you to allow me to purchase the contract for this maid here, named Siesta." At this, Siesta went beside Louise who is standing in front of Mott with Naruto behind both of them, arms crossed.

Mott, seeing the maid that is his future toy beside them is about to say no when suddenly, he is bombarded by even more horrifying scenes of his death, causing him to stagger and almost puked his lunch at the intrusion in his mind. Seeing his condition, Louise decided to ask, "Count Mott? Are you alright?" and went to help him up, but the closer Louise is to him, the stronger the feeling of death, despair and dread attacked him, causing him to slap away Louise's outstretched hand, before shouting "Get away from me you freak! What's happening here!? Y-you are going to kill me!"

Louise is visibly shocked at this and her next words really show this. "What?! I just want to help you up, and you called me a freak and said that I am going to kill you!? I have no intention of doing that! I just wanted to help you before asking you to sell Siesta's contract to me!"

Mott then did his best to toughen himself before getting up to reject her offer, when suddenly that feeling of utter death and despair came again, before a small voice continuously whispered in his mind, _"Agree... or what you see just now will BE your death... sell it... sell her..."_ Mott is now utterly terrified of this girl, and not long after, his mind just broke from sheer stress of handling whatever she did to him. He wordlessly nodded and went inside the room to take Siesta's contract and hands it to Louise, even rejecting the gold pieces that Louise is about to pay to him as payment for the contract, all with an emotionless face. Siesta is overjoyed as the contract changed hands while Louise felt extremely strange at the actions of the count. He said something about her terrifying him and trying to kill him. After a while, she deduced that Naruto is behind that, and decides to ask about it later.

As the three of them are walking towards the dorms, Louise said to Naruto, "Naruto, what was that? Mott was utterly terrified of me, and I doubt it's because my name. He even said that I'm trying to kill him! What's with that?! I know that you're the one guilty for it, so tell me!"

Naruto chuckled, before saying. "That's another aspect of ninja arts, called genjutsu. I used a special genjutsu called Persuasion of Doom that assaults his mind with pictures of his death, the feeling of extreme doom and despair and general uneasiness coupled with a mental whisper of what I want him to do. It seems that his mind is a weak one, seeing that his mind just broke due to the stress the genjutsu places on him. Serves him right then. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY practices slavery in front of me without paying for it, subtly or not."

At this, Louise shuddered, her familiar's sheer prowess in the arts of killing scaring the crap out of her. Siesta meanwhile is skipping happily towards the dorms her new master(s) stayed in. _"I can't believe it! They both saved me! I... I... I'm free from that monster!"_ Siesta then skipped in front of the two before bowing to both of them. "Thank you for saving me from Count Mott. I have no idea what will happen to me if he were to continue to take me back to his mansion. And with that, I, Siesta, pledges myself under the two of you and will do my best to serve you!"

She then felt someone holding her shoulder and heard "Rise, Siesta. Know that I will not let anything harm you while you are with us, and will do my best to protect you. But know that I will train you so that you will know how to protect yourself in case I am not with you. Remember that no matter how far you are from me, I will still be with you in your heart." Siesta then rose, before she is greeted with the extremely handsome face of Naruto, fixed in that oh-so sexy grin of his, causing her to blush wildly and her fantasy running wild in her head, before she fainted, her nose bleeding slightly and her face in a picture of pleasure.

Naruto just sighed. It seems his natural chick magnet Namikaze charm acted again on this girl, and she's now on the floor fainting. God knows what's running in her mind. He then picked her up before urging Louise to go to her room. Once there, he places Siesta on Louise's bed before unsealing his ink bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Placing the training seals of course. She'll be trained as your bodyguard remember?"

Louise's face lights up in understanding while Naruto just ignored her and continued placing the seals on Siesta's body. Louise stared in awe at the sight of Naruto using nothing but chakra manipulation to control the ink with which he draws the seals on Siesta's body.

"Is that the same way you placed the seals on me? During my sleep?"

"Yup."

"What does those seals meant?"

"That... is a difficult question. Seals are a powerful art, but it requires more than just studying to grasp it well enough. In fact, I am more than 300 years old, and there is one seal that I haven't managed to crack yet."

"Which is...?"

"The Soul Bind seal between my soul and my wife's, a seal that causes our lives to intertwine. When one dies, the other dies as well. Since I'm still alive, I can say that she is as well."

Louise said nothing at this, before something tripped within her mind. "Wait, did you not miss your wife? She must've been alone at your home world!"

Naruto laughed, but with an undertone of sorrow. "You think I didn't miss her? My life partner, the one whose soul is bound to me? The one who have and will accompany me through my immortal life? I didn't miss her? Louise. Louise, Louise, Louise. I missed her. I miss her every day, so very much. Every time I didn't train you I remembered her face. How she is always there for me, how she stays by my side as my advisor, friend, ally, guard, wife and lover. But even so, I know that it will not be easy for me to return back to my home, and I'm sure that she and our children will do their best to pull me back to my lands. Whilst that, I'll train you, in order to prevent you from being weak so that I can point them to another one of my student and said, "She overcame everything, and came out on top." They'll understand, so I will not bother them. Even now, I can feel the pull of a special seal I have placed on me that signals that they are trying to call me back, though the signal is extremely weak, causing me to believe that this is out of range of the Hiraishin. But know that I missed them Louise, and know that you shouldn't ask me of this."

Louise then said nothing, just observing the sight of Naruto using advanced chakra manipulation to draw seals on Siesta's body without even touching it. Heck, the ink didn't even seep into her clothes! _"Must've been extreme control over his chakra." _Louise mused. After a while, Naruto finished applying the seals on Siesta, made the half-Ram handseal before saying "Seal!" all the lines and squiggles on Siesta's body glowed blue before the light dissipated, and Naruto shook her awake.

Siesta groggily returned to consciousness, but she felt like she weighs a couple of tonnes! Feeling strange, she was about to say something when she heard the voice of her Prince Charming. "Siesta, I know that you felt like a hundred tonnes. It's because that you will start your training from now."

"Training?"

"Yes. Not just that you will act as a personal maid for both me and Louise here, you will also be trained together with her in the art of the ninjas, so that you can act as her bodyguard. Now isn't that awesome? A ninja maid bodyguard. And so, I have placed special seals on you that will help with the training. I want you to slowly wake up and walk around to get used to the weight around you. In about 20 seconds when you first try to stand, if you fail, you'll feel like someone poured liquid fire in your body before you can move, but afterwards, you'll feel like someone dipped you in lava. Just hold it in. This is for your sake as well as your new masters' sake."

The more Siesta heard those words of what she'll go through, the more her face pales, the prospect of facing so much pain causing her opinion on her Prince Charming to reverse in an instant. Louise had a look of pity on her face, knowing just how it feels to be placed through Naruto's insane training regime.

Siesta then said, "C-can I not go through this?"

"No." Naruto replied. "Consider this as your payment for saving you. But don't worry. It won't last long, just a day or two. You will go through whatever Lady Vallière here went through with his daily training so that you can act as her bodyguard when the time comes. Is that fine?"

No matter how much in pain she felt, she still feels that it's much, much better than being the mistress of some bastard noble. And so, she answered, "O-okay."

Naruto nodded, crossing his arms. "Good. Don't worry, give it a week or so, and the pain will disappear, your body will get used to it. The seals are so that you can still train while performing your duties. Stay there for a while until we get back from classes and get yourself used to the seals' extra resistance and the feeling of liquid fire in your body. You'll get used to it, don't worry." And with that, both of them left to go to the classes, leaving Siesta who is starting to feel that liquid fire thing flow in her body alone in Louise's room. And suddenly, she really felt like someone doused her in boiling water, causing her to let out a scream of pain, not knowing that nobody will hear her due to the silencing seal that Naruto placed on the walls. Not just that, she knew that this will be constant in her life from now on. Almost immediately, she is covered by a soothing pale green light, causing her to let go a sigh of relief. _"It seems that this training will be extremely painful... But I will endure it! Both to thank them, and to get my Prince Charming! Wait for me, Naruto!"_ Naruto then felt his hair rising for no apparent reason, and promptly ignored it.

-BACK WITH KUSHINA-

In the Throne Room at the Imperial Palace, the figures of two women and a fox is standing in front of the throne, with one of them pacing on the linoleum floor, trying to word how to say it to her brother and sister. The figure, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina is accompanied by the twins, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato and Mito, with Minato being the fox and Mito being the woman. Minato, who was born in his fox form likes to stay in that form, his golden fur almost glowing under the lights within the room with his seven red tipped tails waving around and Byakugan eyes shining, citing it as being more comfortable for him, though he still changes into his human form sometimes. Mito meanwhile looks almost the same as Hinata, except for the fact that she's 7' tall, had seven red tails waving around and blood red hair while wearing the royal uniform.

"So, sis, what are you calling us here for?" said Minato.

Kushina stopped pacing and decides to just say it. "Dad's missing, mom's making a huge seal because she thinks that dad's in another dimension or so far away that Hiraishin cannot be used, and I need both of your help to finish the seals that mom's making. Then we can call dad back, and we can live like we usually do."

Mito answered for both her and her twin. "Okay. Sounds fine. Besides, the people are all waiting for him to come back, though nobody knows when will he comes back. Think dad misses us?"

"Of course he missed us! He loves us more than anything! You should know better than to say something like that!"

"Yeah, I know. So where's the seal array?"

"Follow me." And with that, Kushina guides them to the room where Kurumi was painting the seals, ready to complete it to call back their father to his rightful world.

-CHAPTER END-

Don't forget to review the chapter, and comment on it. Also, note that I didn't read the novels, so the only reference that I have is the wiki, Tvtropes and the animes, of which I have all four seasons, so any discrepancies with canon is my own fault. Please don't flame me too much for it.


	4. Chapter 3: New Home and More Training!

This is renegadeofficer89 with another chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero, and I just want to say that I managed to find myself a beta, though he is currently busy with RL matters. As such, I am forced to release this chapter unbetaed. So, without further ado, a new chap for all of you!

CHAPTER 3: NEW HOME AND MORE TRAINING! Uploaded 28/01/2013

EDIT 29/01/2013: Changed Henrietta's title from Queen to Princess. Thanks Malix2 for pointing that out! Also added some minor things at the end.

-CHAPTER START-

Currently, it is the evening in Tristain. The birds are returning to their nests, the sun is setting, the temperature cooled down, students are going back to their rooms, and two girls are on the ground in black shirts and black tracksuits, panting like their lives depended on it (which it pretty much does) with signs of puke beside them while being covered by a pale green glow and Naruto standing cross armed in front of the two girls who are Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière with the other one being her and her familiar's private maid, Siesta. Both of them just finished their evening training, with the puke being Siesta's. Right now, they didn't have energy to even talk.

Naruto then created a Shadow Clone that went to Siesta while he himself went to Louise, both of them concentrating their purified youki in their hands to regenerate the duo's energy. Upon feeling the healing life energy flowing through them, removing their pain and recovering their energy, causing the two to let a sigh of relief out of their mouths. After a while, Naruto judged that their healing have completed and pulled the two of them up, before giving the two some post-training speech.

"Good job, both of you. Now, on to your training reviews. Louise, you did well, as always. Those handseals have probably imprinted themselves on your mind already, so this weekend you will start learning a jutsu or two. Siesta, you just started the training, yet you showed a lot of determination to continue with the training even when you puked your guts out. Your work as a maid really helped with stamina I guess, though that will not be enough for your training. I will teach you handseals tomorrow. It also seems to me that the both of you are used of the feeling of molten steel in your veins. This is actually a huge amount of chakra being forced into your chakra system, improving your chakra quantity for future uses. Do not fear the pain, you'll get used to it later. You'll also find out that there are a lot of uses for chakra as I will show you later. Now, let's go back to the dorms and rest. There are sessions during the mornings as well. You'd do well to remember that, Siesta."

Siesta then lifted her hand, her face telling Naruto that she's about to ask a question. Naruto gestured for her to go ahead, which she gladly obliges. "Master Naruto, where will I be staying?"

At this, Naruto hummed, before saying. "How about this? You'll stay at Louise's with her for a bit while I deal with the academy about finding you a place to stay. If possible, you'll stay at the maid quarters with the other maids. I'll come to wake you up for morning training later on when it's done. How about that? Are you fine with that Louise?"

Louise, not wanting to argue since the arrangement's only temporary just nodded. Naruto then went to the headmaster's office to speak to them about Siesta's arrangement while Louise and Siesta started walking towards Louise's room.

-WITH LOUISE AND SIESTA-

Louise and Siesta was dragging their feet towards Louise's room when Siesta asked, "Lady Louise, does the evening training went this hard every day?"

Now that she thought about it, Naruto trained her hard, but never this hard. "Not really. He trains us hard, but never this hard. Even I wondered why he upped the training difficulty. Maybe because you joined."

"What?! But I am just a maid, not a fighter!"

"He'll make a fighter out of us then, I'm sure. As he said, he won't have someone weak following his master. And I'm his master. Even so, I'd have to say that I'm afraid of him. He's a demon, as you can see just now, when he used his demon form as 'motivation'. Yet he holds no ill will towards us, and only wants us to become stronger. Strange isn't it?"

Siesta pondered on her statement. This means that he is not fully human, and just wants his master's followers to be stronger. But why? Does he have any ulterior motive? Why would someone just went up and said "Alright. I'll train you guys to be the best, just for fun." No way. But even so, she will not reject his gifts for her. Besides, this is the only way to make him fall for her. He seemed like someone who loved strong woman, so she'll become as strong as she can, so that he will look at her as potential wife. Her face then takes a determined look while she punched the air. Louise, watching this is confused at her sudden change of attitude, but paying her no mind.

A while later, they reached Louise's room, where Louise immediately gives her first command to Siesta. "Servant, prepare my sleeping clothes. While you're at it, wash my clothes afterwards. They have not been washed for days."

Siesta immediately turned into her maid persona, not wanting to anger her new master, knowing just how famous the Vallière's temper is, having seen her blow her top against a lot of other people before. "Yes Milady." She then took Louise's clothing within a laundry basket close by her clothes drawer and walks outside the room, ready to fulfil her task as a maid to a new, hopefully kinder, master.

As soon as Siesta walks outside the room and closes the door, Louise falls on her soft bed still covered by the green healing glow from the training seals, missing the warmth and comfort that it provides her that she was lacking since her training starts. She then ponders on her training with Naruto. _"He did promise me that he'll make me one of the most powerful, strongest people in Halkeginia, but is that true? Though from what I can see, what he did to demonstrate is just a small portion of what he can do. His promise... I'm sure I can do that. I better train on my own starting now. He said something about the seals being used to manipulate chakra... I better memorize the seals when I'm not doing anything. It's better than being half-dead on the ground I guess."_

And with that, Louise starts to train her handseals again, remembering each and every position of her fingers so that she does not forget them.

Meanwhile, Siesta who was walking down the halls to head to the washing area is thinking. _"Lady Louise had gone through the training longer than I do. No wonder she didn't puke like I did just now. But I can tell that even she is extremely tired. Maybe as a gesture of thanks that she saved me from a life as a mistress, I can make her some drinks or food that can help recover energy. I think I can do that. It's a simple matter actually. Alright! That's what I'll do!"_ Siesta thought, her face changing from curiosity to happiness, happily humming a cheerful tune while she's walking towards the washing area, still covered by that pale green glow.

-WITH NARUTO A COUPLE OF MINUTES AGO-

Naruto is now right in front of the headmaster's room, and knocks the door three times to request entry. At the voice of Old Osmond calling "Come in!", Naruto pushed the door open, and is greeted by the sight of Old Osmond at his table with his assistant, Miss Longueville sitting on her table to the left of his. The room, a pretty Spartan room with a couple of bookcases and just the tables didn't have any defining feature, unless if one considers plainness to be a defining feature.

"You are Miss Vallière's familiar right? How may I help you?"

At this, Naruto bowed a little before rising and starts to talk to him. "Hello good sir. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Lady Vallière's familiar, among others. It seems that you have already known about me, and that places me at a disadvantage. May I know your identity, sir?" Not that he didn't know him yet, though it's better to make the old man in front of him who is looking at him with a calculating gaze though with a very relaxed body language. _"Guess someone didn't become that old without learning some tricks."_

Osmond just chuckles before saying "Good, good. Someone with good manners, I see. The rumours didn't do your size justice, though. Well, I am Old Osmond, the headmaster of this academy, the Tristain Academy of Magic and also a square rank wind mage. From what report Colbert told me, you are a half-demon with immense power, power unlike anything no one here had ever known, and you have been teaching Lady Vallière the magic ways of your world, correct?"

Once again, Naruto bowed with a smile on his face. "Except the fact about my world's magic, that is correct. _It seems that this old man is much better than I gave him credit._"

"Oh? It's not magic then? How do you explain the fire dragon that you breathed against Colbert?" Osmond said, still with a jolly tone, though with a hardness of his eyes and the tightening grip on his staff, not that Naruto misses these signs.

"Oh that? Well, you see, that was an art of my world, called jutsu. I can perform many other jutsus, all related to five elements, water, fire, wind, earth and lightning. _Though some are elementless, but he didn't need to know that._" Naruto answered.

At this, Osmond's eyes turned into a sign of curiosity. "Lightning? Our magic system in Halkeginia has 5 systems as well, but the fifth is void, not lightning. Can you show me some of this lightning element?"

"Certainly." Considering that there is no harm done by demonstrating, Naruto created a sealless Raiton: Raikiri in his hand, causing the eyes of everyone in the room to widen before they stood and jumped backwards to defend themselves from the huge ball of concentrated lightning chakra on Naruto's hand that is emitting lightning sparks everywhere. Watching their response, Naruto chuckles. "Surprised? This is a very powerful lightning element attack called Raiton: Raikiri. This can pierce through nearly any defence and is capable of doing a huge amount of damage towards a target. The only problem with this skill is that it cannot be used to take down multiple targets at once and can only hit a target, though the lightning bleed off can stun someone long enough for them to be killed by the same jutsu, though it depends on their proximity to the initial target." Naruto explains.

Osmond and Longueville's expression changed from guarded to amazement at seeing a person handle one of nature's most powerful force without even feeling a thing. He can even laugh! "Amazing... That ball of lightning is extremely potent and deadly! I can feel its power from here!" Osmond said with amazement in his voice. Even Longueville is shocked, so much so that she didn't have anything to say.

"Precisely. This skill can be a defence or an offense; depending on the method it is used. It can pierce anything, and at the same time any projectile that came one's way can be deflected or destroyed with proper application of it." Naruto then lifted his hand, still sparking with the Raikiri upwards for Osmond to study further. Still in awe at the tightly controlled force of nature within the hanyou's hand, the only thing that Osmond can say is "A-amazing... Such concentration of power... " He then looked towards Naruto's face. "How did it get its name, this skill of yours?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head with the other hand not having the Raikiri in it. "Well, it is said in rumours at my land that the one who created the technique cut a lightning bolt in half with it. No one knows whether or not it's true, but I'd have to say that once I learned this technique, I pretty much learned that it damn well can do so." And with that, Naruto waved his hand, simultaneously dispelling the Raikiri on it. "And actually, that is one of my techniques for one-on-one combat. That obviously didn't include the army killers, the country destroyer and what some say planet destroying level of skills."

At this, both Osmond's and Longueville's jaws just fell on the floor, while Naruto inwardly laughed at them. _"Damn! Never thought teasing another world's inhabitants is this fun! I need to do this again sometime later!"_"Well, for starters, this is what I can say all my skills are derived from." And with those words, Naruto formed a Rasengan in his gigantic palms which causes the Rasengan to be bigger than normal and shows it to the two. Once again, they are entranced by the power emitted by the tightly controlled spinning ball of packed chakra doom. Osmond even moved his finger forward to touch the beautiful ball of death before Naruto pulled his hand back. "Do not touch that. The Rasengan is known to drill through people like so much wood. Here, let me show you." Seallessly, Naruto created a small wall of dirt within the room, another feat that shocked the two mages (though one is just pretending to not be a mage). He then proceeds to drill the Rasengan through the wall. It even retains its shape after crushing the wall.

"See? You really don't want to touch it." Osmond wordlessly nodded, his face paling at the thought of him touching the blue ball and losing his fingers. That is definitely not good for him in his old age. Naruto then dispels the Rasengan before continuing his talk. "With that ball of chakra, I can use a lot of its variation to do a lot of stuff. I can infuse it with the power of wind to create the Rasenshuriken, a huge ball of sharpened wind chakra that can cut enemies up to a microscopic level, even dicing entire armies into nothing but minced meat. I think I killed an entire 5,000 strong rebel army once with one Giant Rasenshuriken. Imagine that ball but larger while being imbued with extremely sharp essence of wind. That's the Rasenshuriken. The Giant Rasenshuriken is the same but bigger, thus covering more area."

Hearing the principal of the Rasenshuriken, Osmond is extremely shocked. Being a wind mage himself, he knew just how hard it is to control wind in a spherical shape like that, like a miniature tornado, and decides to ask. "B-but controlling wind like that is near impossible! You cannot manipulate the wind in that shape for so long without it going either out of control or expelling itself!" While Osmond is busy spouting theories of wind magic, Naruto laughed at the sight of the old and experienced Headmaster not being able to comprehend the sheer difficulty in performing the Rasenshuriken. He then decides to alleviate the old man's would-be-coming headache and decides to explain it to him. "Of course it's difficult old man. I am the first person who has completed it, and it saved my men multiple times during the Great War due to its huge area of effect. My dad is truly a genius for figuring out the basic Rasengan in the first place, and I just completed what he wanted to complete. That is all. But since then, there are multiple versions of the Rasengan that surfaces, all of them having their own rights and faults. But one thing is for sure: all of them are extremely powerful."

Naruto then dispels the Rasengan before standing in front of Osmond's table. "But that's enough of my demonstration. Now, let's go to the actual reason why I am here." With that said, Osmond and Longueville went back to their respective tables, ready to hear what Naruto has to say. Seeing that they are both seated and ready, Naruto begins to talk. "You might not know about it yet, but just a couple of hours ago, Lady Louise bought the contract for a maid named Siesta whose contract was bought by Count Mott from the man himself." At this, Osmond is shocked, but hides it with years of practice. Mott is known to be someone who will never let a contract for one of his prospective 'servants' be bought away, no matter how expensive someone wants to buy it. He then immediately comes to the conclusion that something must've happened to Mott for him to sell that contract considering the power of the person in front of him, but decides not to call on it.

"So? What are you saying then?" Knowing where this discussion will lead, Osmond pretends that he didn't have any idea of what he is about to ask, though he already knows that Osmond's just pretending.

Chuckling inwardly due to the obviousness of the old man's obliviousness, Naruto continued with his original line of request. "I am saying that she will need a place to sleep in, a roof to shelter in and food to fill her stomach with. I am here, then, to ask of you permission for either Siesta to stay with the other maids at the servant quarters, or we can be moved to another room that has two beds for both of them."

"Hmm..." Osmond hums while stroking his long, white beard. Inwardly, Naruto laughs at this so-called sign of experience. He is about 200 years older than this man, yet he had no beard whatsoever! Eternal youth does that to you. "Well, we can surely present her with a place within the servant quarters, but will that not be wasteful to the academy itself? I mean, she is no longer an employee under the service of the academy, yet we will still need to support her? Why would we need to do that?"

"Well, if it's a bit too hard, then I would like to ask for a piece of land close to the academy for me to use as a house for them. Solves the problem entirely."

At this, Osmond's face once again lights up in curiosity. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I know of a certain technique of mine that can instantly creates a house out of wood at any location that I desire, and combined with my knowledge, I can supply the house with water and other necessities in minutes."

Osmond is now extremely intrigued at this hanyou's skills, and decides to bring it up while giving him an offer. "Alright. If I were to give you a piece of land close by, can I be there as well to observe the creation of your so called house?"

Naruto then bowed a bit before rising up again. "Certainly. I will have no problems allowing you to watch me build that house. _Not that anyone can perform the skills necessary anyway, at least not yet._ So, do we have an agreement over this matter?"

"Yes, of course. Let me check a suitable area on the grounds for you to use." Osmond then went to a nearby bookcase before taking out a scroll and laying it down on his table for both him and Naruto to look at. _"So, it's a map for the academy," _ Naruto mused, the details already etched in his mind thanks to his Astartes body's eidetic memory. "Does it need to be within the academy walls or not?" Osmond asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Actually, it doesn't matter one bit. Give me a land and I'll make a house on it, no problem."

"But won't a house outside the academy walls can cause Lady Vallière to be late for her classes?"

"Not if I can help it. I can place a certain long range teleporter seal on the academy so that she can teleport herself to the academy whenever she has any classes to attend. Also, having the house outside the walls can cover up a little the training that I gave Lady Vallière and the maid as well from the prying eyes of the students."

Hearing the second last part after saving the word 'teleporter seal' in his mind, he immediately inquired about it to Naruto. "Wait. What do you mean by the training you gave the maid?"

"I thought that just having a regular maid would cause Lady Louise's mother to not approve of the transaction. So, I decided to train the maid as well so that she can act as both a servant and a guard for Lady Louise as well. This will allow Louise to survive any potential battle situation that she may or may not encounter in her life. Besides, having strong fighters close by can only be a good thing for the academy, right?"

Osmond can only nod at this. But reading between the lines, Osmond found out something that really piques his curiosity. "Wait. She is not of noble blood. In fact, she is just a servant. How can she perform your magic?" Osmond asked with no arrogance in his tone, signifying that he isn't someone who looks too much towards one's blood but only on the intellectual side of it.

At this, Naruto is glad that someone else besides him didn't consider regular people as just servants or slaves, and decides to do his best to change Louise's mind about it. "Actually, the power that I use to perform my jutsus, not magic, is called chakra, and is a combination of one's spiritual energy that came from experience and knowledge with physical energy that came from training and one's physical strength. It is also affected by one's blood sometimes, but that's a different story. Chakra is within everyone and every living thing, just locked and unused. My training forces someone to unlock their chakra so that they are able to use it to perform a lot of things, the Raikiri that you saw just now being one of them. In other words, it doesn't matter whether someone is of noble blood or not, they can still use chakra if properly trained."

"_Interesting..."_ Thought Osmond. _"Something that is not magic yet so powerful that can also be used by non-nobles is something to observe and study."_ Thought Osmond, his inner scholar triggered. _"But that is for later. Now however..."_ "Alright. I think I've made a decision. I'll grant you a small piece of land outside the academy, right beside the Wind element Tower. Is that fine?"

Naruto considers this spot. It is close to their usual training area and also symbolises his own elemental affinity, wind. Also, the place is clear enough that he is able to use it for other purposes later, and since it's pretty close to the forest, it can be used as a stealth training ground for the two.

"I think that is a fine enough spot. Though will there be any compensation required for the academy for the land?"

Osmond chuckles. _"This guy's instinct is a very sharp one. I must be careful."_"Oh no, none is required. The land is within the vicinity of the academy, yet there has been no use for it. Up till now, of course. So, such a thing will be unnecessary, since it didn't cost the academy anything."

Naruto nodded. "All right. Now that the deal's done, would both of you come with me right now? I would like to complete the construction fast enough so that I can start to train Lady Louise and her maid again when necessary." Both Osmond and Longueville nodded before going with Naruto to the place where the house will be built.

-BREAK-

After a while of walking, both of them reached the designated area where the house will be built. Looking around, Naruto saw that the area is a decently-sized plain with grass covering them, the academy's tower behind them and small woodland close by. _"This will be perfect! We can get food from hunting, though Louise already ate the academy's food, a good training ground and close enough to the academy to go to. This is perfect!"_ And with that, Naruto then leads the two to an area where he deems suitable for the house. He then forms handseals before a seal on the back of his palm in the shape of a circle with the kanji for Wood in the middle lights up. He then stomps the ground before many pieces of wood suddenly shoots out of the ground and starts to smash into each other before placing themselves in order, before a wooden two storey house, complete with front door with the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan logo on top of it is created. Naruto then claps his hand a couple of times to remove some imaginary dusts.

Osmond and Longueville, for the umpteenth time today, had their jaws on the ground. The guy just made a wooden house sprout from the ground out of nothing! He made some weird hand gestures before a weird writing glowed at the back of his hand before stomping the ground, and all of a sudden a house just appeared! Their shock just multiplies as the number of Narutos in front of them suddenly inceases from one to twenty without even any of the weird hand gestures!

Naruto then turned back towards his observers before noticing their stupefied faces, and laughing his ass out on the ground, not caring whether or not they mind. After a while, he stood up while wiping the tears that fell from his eyes before saying. "Oh, man. You two are really shocked at that, eh? That is actually a result of one of my subordinate's jutsu, the Mokuton: Four-Pillar House Technique. The skill is actually a bloodline skill which I managed to imitate using a seal so that I can perform a bloodline jutsu without even having the bloodline, though the skill takes more chakra and didn't have the special abilities that certain bloodline skills have. Anyway, that jutsu just now forces trees around the area to grow by feeding them with Mokuton chakra and creates a house depending on a picture of one that you visualise within your mind. The woods used for the house are special Mokuton chakra enhanced wood that will not rot, will not be eaten by termites and extremely tough, so tough that it can probably take a powerful jutsu from a regular ninja to destroy it."

Osmond, who managed to reel back his jaw from the ground and found enough stability within himself to ask questions, proceeds to ask: "Then what about all those copies of you? What are they? Where are they going?"

Naruto then looked towards his clones that are busy painting the house with weird markings both inside and out before looking back at Osmond while pointing to his clones with a thumb above his shoulder. "Oh that? Those are my Shadow Clones. They are chakra constructs that are essentially another me, having all the knowledge, skills and strength that I have. Even the same thought process! The only difference is that they dispel in one hit and once they dispelled, I'll gain all their memory from the time they are created. It increases training speed and allows for rapid studies in multiple subjects at the same time, though its original use is actually for scouting. They are currently drawing seals for the house to function perfectly like water seals to take water from a nearby water source to the house, fire seals at certain location to warm the house up when necessary, light seals to create light for any purposes among others. After that, the house is complete, though I'll need to retrieve both Milady and the maid from wherever they are and tell them of the new living arrangement that both of them will have to go through. So I think that is all. I am going to get my master and her maid now. Thanks for your time." And with that, Naruto left the two gaping members of the academy's staff there for them to gape at the house.

-BREAK-

Louise is currently lying on her bed, still exhausted from the earlier training session. Right now, she is thinking about all the training that she went through just to prove herself to her family. The brutal training makes what she went through when her mother trained her before she entered the academy look like a walk in the park! But then, even her mother was disappointed with her utter lack of talent as a mage. As a result, she was sent to the Tristain Academy of Magic to study, with her being trained as a future wife meant to expand the influence of the Vallière family. So, she studied hard within the academy in order to gain her magical ability and to show that she is not just a material for a trophy wife. But then, she still was unable to gain any sort of magical ability and kept botching all her spells. Remembering her potential future, she started to cry. Even as her sobs become harder and more uncontrollable, she keeps on remembering her mother's disappointed face on her lack of magical talent.

At this point, Naruto had already reached her door and almost knocked it to announce his presence, but then he heard Louise's crying and decides to wait for a while. After a while, he heard that the sobbing sound has decreased and decides to knock on the door.

"Louise, are you there?"

Louise, upon hearing this while her tears are still pouring down her face reacted instinctively. "No! Don't enter! Get away!" while throwing her pillow to the door. Ignoring her, Naruto entered the room, her tear marks are still visible on her face. "What are you doing!? I told you to get away! Get out!" she cried out while still throwing her pillows to Naruto. Ignoring both her orders and her frantic throws, Naruto just gets closer to her, her tears kept on flowing the whole time. "Get out! Out! Get-"

Whatever she is about to say is cut short by the hulking figure of Naruto hugging her and caressing her hair with his gentle, fatherly touch while whispering in her ears, "Hush Louise. Shh... Cry on my shoulders. Relax. I am here, and I will protect you. Hush." At this, Louise cries harder and harder, staining Naruto's blue shirt with her tears, yet both Louise and Naruto didn't let up from what they are doing, one crying her tears out and one helping calm the other down.

After a while, Louise cried herself to sleep on her bed. Naruto then smiled at this sight before gently lifting her bridal style before performing the Transparency jutsu so that they will not be seen by anyone while he is carrying her towards their new home. He also created a Shadow Clone to look for Siesta before telling her about their new living arrangement. The two then went on their separate tasks, one to carry their master towards the new house, and the other to find their designated maid.

-BREAK-

Siesta is wiping the beads of sweat on her face, the combination of the tiring training that she went through and her new master, Lady Louise's chores causing her body to feel like a ton of steel. Her washing done, she is now heading towards Louise's room while thinking of her living arrangement. _"Master Naruto says that I'll be staying with both of them, but he is not too sure about it yet. He went to negotiate it with the academy too. He is a good husband, I can see it! He cares about me, even if I am just a lowly servant! Oh, how I wish I can marry him fast enough!"_ Siesta is still caught in her daydreams about being married to Naruto when she bumped into someone and having her laundry basket, together with all the recently washed clothes fall on the ground. As she is about to apologize for bumping into the person while mentally cringing at the thought of washing all that clothes again, she caught sight of the person already grabbing her basket without even one of the clothes falling down. Looking upwards, she sees that the person that she bumped into is the object of her daydream, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

"Oh, sorry master! I apologize for bumping into you! Here, I'll take all this from you!" She said while grabbing the basket from the hands of Naruto. The Naruclone just smirked at this, before carrying the clothes in the basket towards their new home. "Just call me Naruto, siesta. That is my name. You don't have to call me master. Now, let's go."

"Go? Where to, mas-Naruto?" she changed her way of calling him as she sees the look that he shoots towards her.

"Towards our new house. I just built it a couple of minutes ago. So, Louise ordered you to wash her clothes eh?" She nodded. "Well, can't say that she can't do that. You ARE her maid you know. But with all those seals on you, even performing daily chores is a form of training. Don't worry."

After a while, they both walked in silence, Siesta just enjoying the walk beside her number one potential husband, Naruclone just... did nothing. After a while, the sight of their house appeared at the edge of Siesta's sight, and she is completely shocked at the size of the house. Looking towards the clone, he just answers, "The boss did that just now using a Mokuton jutsu. Maybe later, you'll learn it as well. If you can get good enough, of course."

"The boss?"

"Yeah. I'm just a clone of him, though I still am him in a sense of the word. I know everything he knew, all his experience and everything. The only difference is that I will pop with one good hit and that all Shadow Clones, a skill that you will learn by this weekend, is created with the explicit knowledge that they are clones and not the real thing. Though they can hide that fact as they went through whatever they are supposed to go through in their orders."

Siesta just nodded her head in understanding. Both the clone and she then reached the home, where they immediately entered the house. The house's ground floor has the living room, where all the furniture is wood and they seem to meld with the floors and walls. The chairs in the middle of the living room are all made of wood, though an experimental sit by Siesta made some astonishing discovery: they are as soft as a sofa! Watching her shocked and confused face, Naruclone chuckled before saying. "The chairs are painted with a special seal that turns them into sofas even if they physically still look like wooden chairs. All the furniture within the house are also painted with special seals, seals that changes them into beds, pipes and fireplaces even if they are made of wood. Also, most of them are activated by chakra, so they can also act as a form of training for the both of you. I'll teach you how to channel chakra out of your body to activate seals in a short while. For now, tour the house yourself and learn the house's layout for a bit. I'll go and hang these clothes to dry." And with that, the Naruclone went out to hang all the clothes that Siesta washed at the back of the house.

Siesta, after resting her tired body for a bit and feeling that her energy has recovered, not knowing that the house is also lined with special healing aura seals that can recover energy to a tired body just by entering the vicinity, started her unofficial tour of the house. She started with the kitchen. As with the living room, all of the furniture, even the sinks are made of wood, though when she places her hand on the counter, they are smooth and clean, making it easy for her to clean up the place if necessary. Ignoring the kitchen cupboard mounted (or rather, growing) on the walls, she went to the sink, where the tap has a weird looking squiggles of ink on it and nothing else. _"That must be the seals that mas-Naruto said before." _She thought. The toilet is also made of wood with the pipes and shower having seals on them. The kitchen stove is a flat top counter with four large circular squiggles on them, probably as a means to emit heat (AN: Imagine a wooden, seal based induction stove).

Going upstairs, she sees that the second floor has 3 rooms, one for her, one for Lady Louise and one for Naruto, she guessed. There is nothing distinctive about the rooms, except for the fact that two of the room is located at the right hand side with another at the left hand side. _"Must've been one for Naruto."_ Siesta mused. She then went downstairs to sit on the wooden sofa and to await the arrival of Naruto and Louise. She then promptly falls asleep on the comfortable sofa of her new home...

-BREAK-

Louise is currently sleeping on her new bed in the house, made of wood just like the rest of the house including its mattress. She then shot awake with Naruto sitting on the foot of her bed. She is confused about Naruto's presence in her room until she remembered what happened before. She rises in anger and throws the pillow (not made of wood though, a Naruclone cleared her room) towards Naruto, who deflects it with a wave of his hand.

"Y-y-y-you! Don't you dare tell anyone of what happened just now!" Naruto just laughs at this, causing Louise's already red face even redder in anger. "Maa, maa. Calm down Louise. Do not worry. I will not tell anyone of it. However," and at this, Naruto's voice gained a steely quality, a quality she never heard before in his voice. "You must tell me why are you crying like that."

At thius, Louise stiffened before saying. "W-w-why are y-you trying to pry into my personal matters, familiar?!"

"I am not prying, master. However, remember that I AM a very old being. If a problem came your way, does it not reach your head that I might be able to know the solution to your problems? Please, tell me of it, and let me help you with it."

Louise then thought for a while, and decided to tell him of her problems. Her early training, her mother's disappointment, her failures in performing magic, her subsequent 'banishment' to Tristain Academy of Magic and her potential future role as a trophy wife. By the end of her story, she is crying her eyes out. At this, once again Naruto enveloped her in a hug while caressing her long flowing pink hair. Her crying subsides a little, and Naruto said. "Relax Louise. I am here. And I will teach you as best as I can so that you can be a powerful ninja mage in the future. Put some faith in your familiar, master. I will be here, and together, we will show all those doubters your skills. Have no fear, for I am here." Taking strength from Naruto's words and his calming hug, she just nodded, and Naruto stood from her bed and made to leave the room. Before leaving, Naruto has some last words for her. "Louise, go freshen yourself first, then meet me downstairs. I got an important announcement for both of you." And with that, Naruto left the room to go downstairs, ready to announce to the both of them about their new training regime and their new living arrangements.

-BREAK-

After a while, Louise came downstairs, watching the sight of Naruto standing beside a recently awakened Siesta. Upon hearing that Louise is already there, Naruto said, "Ah, Louise. Here, sit." Louise then sits of the wooden sofa that is surprisingly soft to await Naruto's announcement. Naruto then stood in front of the two, and begins his announcement.

"Alright. As both of you can see, this will be our new home for as long as Louise is in the academy. Also, some of you may have realised that the house is filled with squiggles of ink everywhere. Those are seals, and they will help us live in this home. But for that, I will need to train both of you the way to activate and deactivate seals later. They are simple, don't worry. Also, Louise will be escorted by me to the academy every day, with a clone staying behind to teach Siesta survival skills; how to hunt, to fish, among others. We are beside a small forest, and it is a waste if we do not have any proper food after our training sessions. So, any questions?"

At this, Louise lifted her hand. "Naruto, next week, there will be an exhibition on familiars, where one will show what their familiar is capable of. Can you perform anything?"

Naruto crosses his arms and nodded. "Okay. That is easy. I'll just show off some skills. Hopefully the spectators are not too shocked afterwards. Any others?" No hands went up this time. "Good. Now, your next stage of training will begin this weekend. Your seals will be disabled so that you can get used to the power that it gives, and I will teach you one jutsu, a jutsu that will help all of you so, so much in training and even daily lives later. So. Interested?" both of them just nodded their heads. "Wait until the end of the week. I'll show you how to activate and deactivate the seals meanwhile."

That day, the sight of Count Mott with his face in a look of utter blankness left the castle, no one the wiser of what happened to him than Naruto. Reports said later that he killed himself by jumping down a cliff after coming back from the academy, though no indicator of what caused him to do so was seen.

And so, the remaining days passed, with both Naruto and Louise going to classes and Siesta being taught survival skills at the time, and them enjoying Siesta's delicious cooking with fresh meat from rabbits in the woods and some birds. They also trained their physical strength as usual, with Naruto teaching them some taijutsu forms, namely Snake Style taijutus for the both of them, considering that Siesta is a flexible girl with Louise being small enough (a point that she still is sore about) to utilise it up close. Both of them are currently learning the initial katas of the style.

The weekend comes and they are both outside in the morning, ready to be trained (or tortured) by Naruto, who made a half seal that they recognize as a half Tiger seal before shouting "Release!" Instantly, both of them feel lighter than a feather, and the feeling of some strengthening liquid power flowing within their bodies! Still in awe at this change, their ears still caught on Naruto's explanation on it. "The lightened feeling is due to your restrictive seals all being disabled. This does make you stronger, though you'll need to learn how to use them. Also, you'll be much faster than you ever will be with the seals disabled and you'll need to train on your new speeds. Also, that feeling of liquid power in your bodies are due to your chakra, constantly being trained by the seals every second of your life, is now disabled, and combined with the instinctive chakra enhancements that you are performing gives you even higher speeds and strength. Now, your chakra coils are filled so much that they are forced wider. This will be extremely painful, so, the solution is to perform a jutsu to waste it. Here's the jutsu I want you to perform." With that, Naruto makes the seal for the Shadow Clone to show the two girls who memorised the handseal as fast as they can. "This is called the Shadow Clone jutsu, and this jutsu will help both of you in training. Now, I want you to perform this jutsu, and I will not have you stop until you can successfully make at least one clone." And the grounds are then covered with massive clouds of smoke as the two girls tried to perform the jutsu.

By the afternoon, two panting girls are lying on each other's backs, their single clone watching their respective masters. Naruto then nodded before creating a Shadow Clone himself to restore the duo's chakra reserves. After a moment, their chakra is filled over their limits again; causing them to be in intense pain, yet a daily life of living in such pains causes them to just grit their teeth and ignored it.

"Good, good. Both of you are learning. Now, clones, follow my clone. The originals, with me." The clones then went ahead to perform chakra control exercises while the originals are following Naruto. "Alright. Now, both of you have learned how to channel chakra into objects and seals right?" they both nodded. "Now, it's time for you to learn your elemental affinities." Watching their confused faces, Naruto explained. "Okay. Just like Halkeginian magic, chakra has their own elements, earth, fire, wind, water and lightning. Each of this element has its own advantage and disadvantages, though they are all powerful in their own way." He then took out 3 pieces of paper out of a seal. "This is called a chakra paper. By channelling chakra into this paper, you can find out your affinities by watching the reaction of the paper towards your chakra. For instance," And Naruto picks one between his pointer and middle finger before channelling his chakra into the paper. The paper is then sliced to ribbons, before a quarter of the ribbons caught fire so hot it is white, changed completely into water, crumbles into nothingness and crumples in itself it seems to disappear. "That shows that I have an extremely strong affinity in all elements. The paper cuts if you're a wind element, crumples if lightning, crumbles if earth, burns if fire and turns wet if water. Now, you try."

The two girls channelled their chakra into the paper, and Louise's burned merrily while Siesta's crumbled, showing a fire affinity for Louise and an earth affinity for Siesta. "Alright." Naruto continued. "I will have to change your taijutsu training since different affinities can learn different styles and that makes both of you unsuitable with Snake Style taijutsu, though the methods used to attack and defend will be the same, since essentially, all taijutsu styles are just proper methods of hitting your enemies without being hit yourself. For Louise, you'll need an explosive style, a style that prefers hard offensive and powerful attacks. I think the Strong Fist is a good style for you. For Siesta, you're an earth elemental, thus you'll need a style that has a strong defence coupled with powerful counterattacks and powerful grapples. I think a variation of Judo fits you well in your case. Well, that's for later. Weekends will be ninjutsu/chakra training for both of you. Now, we will start with performing more of the clones that you just did, with me restoring your chakra levels afterwards."

And so, their afternoon is spend with them creating more and more clones with Naruto restoring their chakras, which will also increase their own chakra reserves due to the constant pressure applied on their coils due to the restoration process, and those clones went away to perform unspecified tasks with some Naruclones watching them. After a while and about 30 clones later, Naruto said, "Okay. That's enough clones for now. Right now, you two will be trained in your respective taijutsu styles without your resistance seals on so that you can get used to your speeds. Now," Another Naruclone appeared out of nowhere before he continued, "Louise will be with me, and Siesta with the clone." Suddenly, Louise's hand popped up. "Yes?" Naruto said.

Louise fidgeted for a bit before asking her question. "I saw something weird. You made clones, but you didn't use handseals. How can you do that?"

"Ahh. A good question Louise. Actually, in ninjutsu, with enough practice, you can perform any ninjutsu except for the ones which element yours oppose, with less, half handsigns or even no handsigns at all. Like me, I have used Shadow Clones for even the most mundane jobs, so much so that I can use them without handsigns at all. The body remembers how to mould chakra properly, so you only need to think of the jutsu in tour mind to execute it and perform the respective actions like punching the ground, blowing or whatnot depending on the jutsu. Any other question?" Both shook their heads. "Alright. Today, your taijutsu training begins, and you'll know what the specialty of the Shadow Clones is later." And thus, their physical torture starts anew...

-BREAK-

By sundown, the two girls are once again lying on their back in their training uniforms, a set of black track shirts and pants, also weighted with seals though disabled, with sweat drenching their panting forms like they just went through a massive rain. Naruto grinned at the sight of his tired students, having been drilled in their respective taijutsu forms repeatedly until they collapsed. He then clapped his hands slowly.

"Good, good. Both of you have started performing the basic forms of your respective taijutsu styles. A long while will pass before you can learn your advanced forms. Now, you should know the special property of the Shadow Clone jutsu." And as if on cue, both Louise and Siesta's eyes widened at the influx of information from their clones.

Louise speaks first. "Wait! We climbed that tree? With no hands?"

Siesta then said. "Yeah! We walked on it! Wait, I didn't do it. How...?"

Naruto just crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "Good, good. That is the special property of the Shadow Clone jutsu. All the knowledge and experience that they obtain is transferred to you immediately upon their dispelling or destruction, making them the ultimate skill when spying on enemies or as a training tool if used properly. That is why I said that it will help you train. Now, you'll gain their memories in stages since the feedback can damage your head if not managed properly. My clones are teaching yours how to dispel properly for training purposes so that you will not get a massive headache due to their memories." A while later, they finished absorbing the memories from their clones. "Now, show me what you can do." They then stands up, their energy already partially recovered due to their healing seals and runs towards a tree at the distance at the same time. The clones may have failed in climbing them too high each one of them, but the accumulated knowledge within their masters allows their masters to climb the tree nearly to the top before falling down.

Naruto clapped harder before saying, "Excellent! Now both of you know the secret to the Shadow Clone jutsu. Starting today, you'll train even harder! You will create more and more clones so that you can train even during the night, mornings, and anytime you do anything else! This allows you to gain massive amount of chakra and knowledge in a short time! So now, go and make another 30 clones. I'll be here to recover your energies. Also, for Louise, starting tomorrow, have only a clone go to class. You'll still learn and they are exactly what you are, though a bit fragile. And no one will notice you disappearing. Both of you will be trained in everything by me. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, weapons handling, stealth, survival, poison making, medical, everything. Those clones are the key to everything. Now, go ahead and make those clones." Reluctantly, the girls created their clones to go ahead and practice. Naruto split the clones into groups of 2, 15 and 15. The 15 will be split into 3 to learn the basic ninjutsu, the Henge, Substitution and the regular clone technique. The second group is also divided into 3 groups of 5, the first group to practice tree climbing until they can do it in their sleep, the second to learn about elemental natures while practicing elemental composition while the last 5 will learn about the human body; where to hit and what to hit for maximum damage with minimal effort.

But as they are about to leave the fields at the back of their new home with the clones all going into the forest to perform their training, Louise asked Naruto something. "Naruto, all the skills that you taught us, all of them seemed like skills meant to kill. Why is that?" Naruto stayed silent for a while before answering. "Louise, do you know what serving your country is about?"

"Isn't it about performing what is required by the country?"

"True. And what does that entail?"

"Uh... performing magical tasks, paying tithes, acknowledging the royalty, also, to enter and fight in any wars..." Louise said nothing after that.

"See Louise? As a mage, no matter what system you use, the end is that you'll need to kill in the name of your country. That includes you as well, Siesta. If not for your country, then for your loved ones within the lands of said country. My training is to enable you to not just use the flashy jutsus, but also CQC combat skills to ensure that you can at least survive any encounter against any enemy that you might face. It is all for your own good."

"B-b-but we are not supposed to kill people!" Siesta blurted shakily.

Naruto looked at her. "Are we? Tell me, if given the chance, would you rather kill Mott or would you let him have his way with you?" Siesta stayed silent. "See? But remember, though I taught you two how to kill and/or maim a person, you must not use it at all if possible, especially to show off. Instead, use it only to protect those around you, and kill only when necessary. Diplomacy is better in most cases, and unnecessary force will only bring problems later on. Understand?" both of them nodded, and they entered the house, no words necessary between them.

-BREAK-

The rest of the days before the Familiar Exhibition was filled with back breaking, muscle tearing, bone shattering, chakra system damaging training for both of them, their clones continuing their training while the originals are trained in survival skills and a clone replaces both Naruto and Louise to classes. Within that time, they didn't manage to learn much, though both Louise and Siesta are quick learners, even Naruto was shocked with them. Having successfully climbed a tree during Void Day, both of their clones managed to climb even higher and for more times than they did. Their elemental compositions are going nowhere, but Naruto already warned them of that, and they are not discouraged by it. In fact, their clones pondered it even more day after day, though they still failed to burn their leaves in Louise's case or crumbling them in Siesta's case.

Their clones also learned basic ninjutsu, though their use of basic ninjutsu still requires massive concentration and the complete handseals required for each jutsu. The clones learning the human anatomy was progressing nicely, and they will remember about it when they started practicing it later on. Other than that, life went on as usual for the two, training, training, and more training before lunch, continue training even after that until the evening and performing chores for Siesta during the night while Louise continues to train herself.

However, right now a special guest is arriving at the academy, one unexpected by the entire academy a day before the familiar exhibition day. All the students lined up beside the cobbled path of the main entrance of the academy with all the staff, led by Osmond, Colbert and Longueville standing in front of the administration tower's door to receive this visitor. A while later, the approaching figure of a chariot pulled by horses with another nicely decorated white coloured chariot with unicorns instead pulling it is seen on the academy's walls. They then stopped in front of the staff's line-up before all the staff kneeled on the ground when the white chariot's door opened, revealing the figure of a girl in her seventeens, wearing a regal looking royal purple coloured cloak with maroon inner lining and a long, white dress with a silver choker, brooch and crown inlaid with green gems with a gentle face and green eyes with purple hair in the chariot.

Feeling confused at such a party for the arrival of this person (though he already deduced that she must've been a royalty of sorts), Naruto whispered in Louise's ear. "Louise, who's that?" almost chastising the idiot that asked her that stupid question until she realised it's her familiar asking, Louise answered. "That is Princess Henrietta, the Crown Princess of Tristain and is a powerful triangle class water mage."

At this, Naruto is surprised. "Wow. A ruler at such a young age and so loved by the populace like this? She must've been some princess. A great mage too."

Louise nodded. "Queen Henrietta is a very good ruler. The people loved her since she did everything she can to help the people, noble or not. This gains her massive support among the people, and causes her to be one of the best princess among the royalty. Also, the Tristanian royalty is known to be experts in water magic." She said with a hint of longing in her voice. Naruto heard this, but decides to ignore it, thinking that he'll know about it later on.

Naruto then watched as the princess talked a little with Osmond, with his ears capable of picking up whatever they have been talking about, with the words "It's for a personal reason." When asked why is she personally watching the familiar exhibition this year ringing in his ears. Personal reason? That's a pretty weird reason for a queen to leave her castle just to watch an exhibition. Also, he keeps the knowledge about "the vault's security" in his mind, not knowing when trouble may arise. Keeping that in his mind, Naruto paid everyone no heed as the queen went into the main tower and everyone started to leave to train their familiars to perform tricks in front of the princess.

Naruto grabbed both Louise and Siesta's shoulders and Hiraishined them back to their house. Upon reaching there, he said to both of them. "Alright, enough with the break. Back to training." Groaning inwardly, they both prepared themselves both mentally and physically to endure the extremely harsh training that they are subjected to daily, as usual.

-BREAK-

The night comes, and the forest is filled with the usual clones performing various training tasks for their masters while they rested. Louise is currently sipping some very good tea made by Siesta who sits down beside her on the wooden seal-powered sofa, both of them covered by the usual green glow. Louise then places her finely-crafted wooden cup on the wooden plate that matches the cup on the wooden table in the middle of them all with Naruto sitting in the single seat against the two. Then, Louise speaks. "So, Naruto. Any skills that you'll show to the princess?"

Naruto had an evil air around him as he chuckles menacingly. "I sure do Louise. I do. I just hope that no one would be too scared of me afterwards. He he he." Naruto finishes with an evil laugh. Such a laugh, combined with the evil aura coming out of Naruto causes both Louise and siesta to sweat, fearing what skill will he show to the princess.

But suddenly, all three of them snapped to attention before looking outside at the same point. Watching this, both Louise and Siesta end up feeling confused before the suddenly serious voice of Naruto breaks through their confusion. "That is actually the effect of the security seals that I placed around the house. It creates a tingle at the back of your mind when an unknown breaks through the perimeter of the house, enabling us to counter any attacks by surprising the attacker. It also tags the attacker, allowing us to gain constant knowledge of their position. Now, I'll watch from here your responses to this attack. Have no fear, I'll back you up if it gets worse. Remember that there will be a time where you'll need to fight your own battles instead of depending on others to do them if you're going to complain about it." And with that, Naruto disappears suddenly, leaving Siesta and Louise alone.

"Lady Louise, what should we do?" Siesta asked.

"I-i-I don't know. Okay. You'll open the door and I'll be ready in the Strong Fist stance to attack the intruder."

"O-okay." Sensing that the intruder is close to the door, Louise readied herself in a very shaky initial stance of the Strong Fist style, her right hand forward with her fingers pointing upwards with the left hand at her back at the side of the door while Siesta readies herself by looking outside the window, where she sees the sight of someone in a black full body cloak that covers their identity. She then prepares to open the door as the intruder closes in.

Just as the intruder is right in front of their door and lifted his/her hand out of the cloak, Siesta ripped the door open and Louise dashed outside, what little chakra she has unrestricted flooding her body and ready to pummel the intruder to dust. She is just about to punch the intruder when she sees the intruder's face, which causes her to stop her attack and staggers backwards, while pointing her finger at the intruder.

"Y-you!" Louise shouted, with shock evident in her voice. Even Siesta is shocked at the intruder's face.

"Yes, me, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière." And with that, the intruder opened his/her hood, his/her face revealed to the occupants in the house.

-CHAPTER ENDS-

Well, for those who watched the FoZ/ZnT anime, they'll know who's the person with the hood. No mysteries there, really. Now! Anybody interested in reading about Louise performing the Frontal Lotus? Because that is what's going to happen later, baby! Also, for any martial arts practitioner who's reading this story, I'm sorry if what my interpretation of both Judo and Strong Fist's element is wrong, but that is what I thought their elements are. So, read and please review this chap!


	5. Chapter 4: Princess, Exhibition, Thief!

Hello everybody! Renegadeofficer89 here with a new chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero! But before I start this chapter, I have two rants that I will copy paste directly from my other fic, A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel regarding 2 things: Naruto 618 and review flaming.

618! Just what the fuck was Kishi thinking! Why the fuck does the Uzumaki clan had a mask of the Shinigami? It's that easy to pull out the souls taken by the Shinigami? Just what the fuck? And it's in the middle of Konoha too! It's like a freaking cheat code! Is the Uzumaki clan that powerful that they have the Shinigami's mask with them? And then the Shinigami enters the person wearing the mask, causing him to become some sort of his avatar. Just what the fuck? He watches too much The Mask, and said, "Okay, that's cool. I'll do that in my story, hehehe." What kind of shit is that? About the Zetsus, I understand. Obito needs some massive assurance, so it fits, but what the hell is with that Shinigami thing? And once again, Sasuke's the focus. *sigh* as a fic writer once said, then he'd better change the story's name to Sasuke. What's next? More OMGWTFBBQIMBA Sharingan Hax?

Review flaming! About that, let me first place my opinion on flames. I don't mind flamers. No shit. They add review count, so they're not all bad. And besides, I tend to ignore them. I mean, if you get a review saying "YOU FUCKING SUCK AT WRITING GO JUMP INTO A FUCKING VOLCANO AND DESTROY YOUR FUCKING LAPTOP", what will you do? Me? I ignore it and continue on with my writing. Why the hell should I care about these guys? They didn't write for shit, and I do this for fun anyway. I don't get any money from this man! I don't care if no one read my stories (though I would like it if I have readers, natch), and the only thing that I do is type them out. But for people who read the reviews, and replied in a review like "DUDE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUCKS YOU DON'T WRITE FOR SHIT, STOP FLAMING PEOPLE", do you think they're going to read and do that? Fucking no man! So, I don't think that there are any benefits in doing such a thing, and is just a waste of typing time. The space there is called review for a good reason. It's for people to review your story and point out your mistakes or give suggestions or praises, not a space to flame others, and even worse when someone else uses it to 'help defend' the story by counter flaming the guy/girl doing that. It is not needed and is a waste of time. Besides, as I said, I will type this story as long as I have ideas for it, and not just because people review it. If people review it, then I'm glad. If not, well, tough luck. So, review flaming is totally unnecessary, and any anonymous reviews that does so will not be approved, though I will approve flames. Funny isn't it? But that's just how I roll.

And so ends my rant. And damn that's a long ass rant. Anyway, here's your much awaited chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero for all you 200+ followers! You guys are awesome!

CHAPTER 4: PRINCESS, EXHIBITION AND THIEF! Uploaded 5/2/2013

-CHAPTER START-

"Y-you!"

"Yes, me, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière." And with that, the intruder opened his/her hood, revealing the face of Princess Henrietta. Louise just stammers in shock, even as Henrietta dashed ahead to hug her. "Oh Louise! How long since I last met you!" releasing Louise from her hug, she continues to speak. "Being a princess and as someone who was forced to rule the country, I have no time to meet you at the academy, Louise. Forgive me."

Louise then stammers. "F-f-f-forgive? There is nothing to forgive, your Majesty!"

Henrietta chuckles. "Oh Louise! Just call me Henrietta, like you did when we were children!"

"B-b-but you're my ruler! I cannot, in good conscience, call you by your name, your Majesty."

"*sighs* You are such a stuck-up. But still," And she hugs Louise again. "It's really been a while since I last saw you, isn't it?"

Siesta, who is standing beside the open door, still holding the door open, questions the princess. "Princess, did you come here just to meet Louise?"

Henrietta nodded. "Yes. I have heard that Louise had summoned a familiar, and that the familiar is a human, a giant, some say. Where is him, by the way?" suddenly, the air behind Henrietta shimmers, and the huge figure of Naruto is seen at her back. Siesta immediately points towards Naruto with a shaking hand, not trusting her voice on seeing the sight of Naruto, clad in his humongous golden Terminator Armour with his sword in his right hand pointing towards the ground, the golden flames shrouding the sword already deactivated. At the sight of Siesta shakily pointing at her back, she turns around before her eyes bulges at the sight of Naruto before she backpedals into the house, her wand appearing immediately within her hand, pointing at the menacing figure of Naruto, ready to cast a spell.

Immediately Naruto says, "Whoa, princess. Easy. Here, wait." And with just a thought and a full body chakra pulse, his armour immediately goes back into their respective seals, leaving him in a white muscle shirt that shows his muscular physique with the Elemental Nation's map at chest level and a pair of blue jeans with a belt. (AN: Fate/Zero Rider's/Iskandar's casual clothing FTW!) Went unnoticed by everyone is the fact that the glowing familiar runes on Naruto's hand stops glowing when he stores his sword. He then shows his Uzumaki-Namikaze foxy grin™, causing the princess to gain a colossal blush on his face even as she is thinking _"Wow! He's a giant alright! And he's a handsome giant! That blonde hair, that muscular body, those bright, blue eyes, ooohhh... wait, why am I thinking this?! But..."_ during all that, she takes peeks towards Naruto's body, unknowing to the fact that Naruto sees her doing so and completely forgetting that she still has her wand pointing towards Naruto.

After a while, Naruto says, "So princess, is my body to your liking?" with a huge grin on his face. If possible, Henrietta's face turns even redder, even as she lowers her wand and stores it back into its pocket. "Oh! Sorry! Forgive me!" and with that, Henrietta bows a bit before introducing herself. "Greetings, Louise's familiar. I am Crown Princess Henrietta of Tristain, 17 years old, successor to the throne and Louise's childhood friend."

Naruto replies with a grin. "And I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, 325 years old, First Emperor of the Elemental Nations, First Kitsune Lord, twelve tailed kitsune hanyou, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Destroyer of Enemies, the Caretaker of Nations and the Immortal Emperor. And nowadays, also the familiar and teacher of the so-called Zero, or the Brute Mage now."

Each and every revelation about Naruto's identity causes Henrietta's face to light up in shock, and more and more for every revelation, until the last part causes her to fall on her haunches in sheer surprise, her mind racing with thoughts. _"325 years old?! Emperor?! Kitsune?! Twelve tailed?! Hero?! Destroyer?! IMMORTAL?!"_ After a while, she just shook her head and stands up again, with the help of Naruto who passes her a hand to help her up. She then tries to ask before Naruto cuts her. "Okay, okay. I've been asked the same question every time I told someone of my identity, so here's the basic rundown." Naruto then proceeds to explain each and every one of Henrietta's future questions like he did a couple of times before towards someone else as both of them goes to the wooden sofa to sit down.

After a while, Naruto finishes explaining everything towards Henrietta, whose mind is once again sent reeling from the revelations that Naruto reveals. So that means, the man in front of her is a half demon who can change freely from a human form to a demonic fox form while also being an emperor who rules a country from another dimension who uses a different kind of magic than theirs. Her faith tells her to kill this demon in front of her, but she knows that even from his revelations, he can destroy her easily without even flinching. He's a war hero for Brimir's sake! She never even entered a battle before! This man, no, demon in front of her has won his share of battles, and is close to 20 times older than she is! But, he is a handsome demon! That body, that feeling of power that he exudes even when he's speaking to her, that unshakeable confidence that he shows all the time, that unmistakeable deadliness that his gait shows, all that tells her that this man/demon/half demon/whatever is an extremely powerful being, one who is more than worthy of becoming a great husband and king! _"Wait, where did that line of thought came from?!"_

Louise, who up till now was ignored beside the door immediately snaps out of her stupor of seeing the princess at her humble house and runs beside her before screaming. "Naruto! Stop scaring the princess!"

Naruto chuckles at this. "Louise, do I look like I'm scaring her? She seems to like it here, too."

Looking at the princess, Louise sees that she is having an extremely confused expression on her face, combined with shock, terror, and a little bit of lust. _"Where did that come from?!"_ she asked herself even as she sits on the sofa beside the princess, before looking at her and asks "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Henrietta snaps out of her dreams and looks towards Louise. "Louise? Yes, yes, I'm alright. Why?"

"Well, Naruto's revelations tend to cause people to be scared of him, though there's a good reason for that as well. His powers even went over what a square class mage can produce! He can counter Colbert's spell easily! I saw it once!" Henrietta is shocked at hearing this. She knew that Colbert's a square class mage, and if he can counter him easily, then no one in the continent can stop him if he decides to rampage. Her face turns into a look of shock and worry that Naruto sees. He then sits in the lone extra large sized chair, before saying "Relax, princess. I have no need to attack anyone or anywhere here. No point in me wasting energy and chakra to attack anyone when they did nothing wrong to me. Besides, I didn't become the beloved Emperor of the Elemental Nations by going into a rage and killing everyone and destroying everything that angers me."

Henrietta then breathes a sigh of relief while Naruto just laughs inwardly, thinking of the idiocy of the people of this continent. She then realises something peculiar about Louise before she decides to ask her about it. "Louise, there is something that I find a bit weird about you just now. What is that stance you're making when I'm about to enter the house? And there is a certain... feel about you that is a bit different. What is that?"

Louise's eyes are looking at everywhere except the princess when she asked this. "Um, well... that is actually a fighting style that Naruto is teaching me."

"He is teaching you?"

Louise nodded. "That style is the initial stance for the Strong Fist style, and is meant to be used to deliver maximum damage via fast strikes with explosive power, and that feel is probably my chakra."

"Wait. Why is he teaching you how to fight?"

"Well, I ordered him to train me in the arts of his world so that I will not shame mother anymore with my lack of skills in magic, even if I were to use a different style of magic than ours. But I hoped that as long as I can use magic or something like it, I can show everyone that I am not a Zero anymore." Louise said while balling her fist, her eyes shining with unshed tears and determination.

"That still didn't explain why he trained you in a fighting style."

"The arts of my world use a certain energy called chakra, which is a combination of one's physical energy and spiritual energy. Since physical energy is a requirement to have a lot of chakra, I decided to train them in fighting styles so that not only their chakra reserves will increase, they can also defend themselves when I am not available." Naruto interjected.

Henrietta nods. "Oh. I see. Can I see some of this... chakra thing?"

"Of course, your majesty. Here." Louise says, and gathers her chakra, unrestricted due to the potential combat situation just now into her hand, causing it to glow a light blue and also causing Henrietta's eyes to widen. She then proceeds to ask. "So, Louise. Can you show me what that chakra can do?"

"Certainly. Here." Louise then moves the chakra to her legs before she walks towards a nearby wall and proceeds to walk ON the wall, albeit slowly, causing Henrietta's eyes to almost bulge out of their socket. She then reaches the ceiling right above Henrietta, before looking at her face which is currently stuck in an expression of disbelief. "This is one of the uses of chakra, which is to walk on walls or trees. Naruto says that later, I can use it to walk on water after I trained some more." She then walks back to the walls before walking back to her seat beside the princess.

Henrietta's mind is racing at this point. The sheer practical use of that skill is mind boggling! With it, she can climb up walls and hide from Agnes, or run beside the castle's walls to observe the people, to spying on potential traitors! She then asks another question. "Other than that, what is the use of this chakra thing?"

Naruto then stands up before replying to her question. "Well, as I said, it is used to power jutsus that I can perform, though their power varies according to the rank of a jutsu. In fact, this entire house and everything in it is created using a jutsu. I will give you a demonstration if you want. Let's go outside. Louise, Siesta, follow me. Also, your seals will be reactivated now." And as Naruto said that, Louise and Siesta goes back to feeling like they're swimming in thick mud while their body is covered by a pale green glow, signifying the use of medical chakra to heal themselves.

Henrietta, feeling confused by this, didn't even hesitate to ask. "What do you mean by seals? And what is that green glow around them?"

Still walking ahead, Naruto answers her questions. "I placed special seals on both of their bodies that forces their body to feel like they are walking through mud while at the same time, using chakra to enhance their body strength to compensate for the resistance. As a result, they can train their strength, speed, stamina and chakra reinforcement at the same time at any given moment. A seal, meanwhile, is a series of ink drawings that act as chakra pathways to perform many functions and is one of the hardest branch of ninja arts that can be learned. I am one of the best seal masters in my world, by the way. That green glow is medicinal chakra that helps heal their body, since the resistance seals cause their muscles to tear up, and this heals it, causing them both to gain more muscle at a much faster rate. It also helps them to reduce the pain of having something akin to molten steel flowing through their body at all times to train their chakra coils."

Hearing this, Henrietta is shocked once more. The sheer training that they went through must've been mind boggling! She didn't say a word about it though, knowing about the stubbornness of a member of the Vallière family and remembering the sheer determination that Louise's eyes exudes just now. A short walk later, her mind is snapped from its current though by the voice of Naruto saying "We're here." Looking forward, Henrietta sees that they are currently in a clearing that looks well trodden on beside their house. Naruto then turns around to look at all of them. "Okay. Here, I will demonstrate a couple of jutsu that I know of. Watch closely all three of you." Naruto then ran through handseals at a speed which Louise can barely see them before proceeding to take an extremely deep breath, before blowing them out, causing a massive red fireball as wide as Louise is tall to come out of his mouth before impacting the ground, causing a massive explosion of fire that burns the grass on the ground and some of the trees close by.

All three of them, Henrietta, Louise and Siesta had their jaws on the ground at this moment after watching the power of a single Katon jutsu. Naruto then turns around, his body in front of a backdrop of merrily burning grass before saying. "Louise, that is one of the Katon jutsu that I will teach you, called Katon: Grand Fireball, a C-rank jutsu, or a mid class one based on strength and chakra requirement."

Henrietta hesitates a while, before she asks. "Um, what are the ranks of jutsus?"

Naruto nods before crossing his arms, the fires behind him still not extinguished. "Good question. They are, from the least powerful to the most powerful, E-rank, D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank, S-rank and the variations of S-ranks like SS, SSS and others. That means, the Katon: Grand Fireball that I just demonstrated is a mid-class jutsu. This meanwhile, is a mid class Suiton jutsu. Suiton: Water Trumpet!" Naruto then spits a steady stream of water from his mouth to extinguish the fires that his previous Katon jutsu caused.

Henrietta's mind almost went into overload at this point. This man is able to use a water magic without a water source nearby and without doing anything! Truly is a monster! But still, he is capable of showing that he is a strong person and is a kind one too, training not only Louise, his master, but also Siesta, their maid in his arts without any problems whatsoever. Definitely husband material. She once again snaps out of her line of thought as she sees the figure of Naruto turning around to speak to the three of them. "Princess, I hope that you can keep the training and my skills a secret to everyone. And you two, your Shadow Clones are about to dispel, so prepare to make more." At this, the collective groans of both Louise and Siesta is heard, making her wonder what is that Shadow clone and what did he mean by they are dispelling.

-BREAK-

They then goes straight back to the house and sits on the wooden sofa where Henrietta sits alone, Naruto in his customary oversized chair and Louise and Siesta in the same chair, preparing themselves for the backlash that creating 30 Shadow Clones for training will cause. As soon as they sit themselves on the sofa, Louise and Siesta visibly cringed when the memories of 5 clones hit them full force, causing both of them to close their eyes and sort the memories coming from the clones while the green glow around their head grows stronger, a sign that it is healing their headache. This happens again and again for a total of six times in a span of 30 minutes. After a while, they prepare themselves to create more clones under Naruto's watch, knowing that this is the best way to train faster. But then, Naruto speaks. "Alright girls. Starting from tonight, you will create 50 clones instead of 30. I deem your chakra control good enough to make more of them, and that you can train even faster, though you'll need to be even more careful of the memory backlash due to more clones. I might even use the clones to train you in your taijutsu stances. Now, get to it." Amidst the girls' grumbling, both of them acquiesce to Naruto's demand, and with their chakra seals off and Naruto restoring their chakra, they created the 50 clones in 15 minutes. This shocked Henrietta, seeing so many copies of her childhood friend walking towards the woods nearby, and as her curiosity demands, she didn't hesitate to ask Naruto of it. "Naruto, what is that skill Louise just used? Why are they so many of them?"

Naruto answers. "That is one of the most important jutsu that I use when I'm training called the Shadow Clone jutsu. The clones created from this jutsu is special, special in that the memories that a clone gained during their lifespan is immediately sent to the creator once the clone dispels. Also, they are an exact copy of the creator, same mindset, same strength, same weakness; the only difference is that they dispel with one solid hit. By using a multitude of them during training, one can learn much, much faster than usual, though they need to be careful of the memory backlash. Also, the fact is that most people didn't have enough chakra to create more than 5, so I refilled their chakra using mine after they created them using all of their chakra. This will exercise their chakra coils, causing them to gain a huge amount of chakra in a short time. This allows them to gain both knowledge and the body to use the knowledge much, much faster and can shorten years of training into months or even weeks depending on the amount of clones used. I am planning to have them increase the clones' number more and more later, allowing them to learn faster and faster."

"What about you then, Naruto? How much clone can you create?"

Naruto laughs at this question before answering her. "Me? If I were to create clones, I think me alone can create enough clones to overcome two armies with sheer numbers. I think that is one of the last time I used them in a complete war situation. I use about five to ten thousand of them at one time for training, allowing me to train a total of more than fourteen years if I were to train with them for an entire day without sleeping and/or resting. Combined with my body's capability to not needing sleep, which is what I usually do when I'm awake. Train, train and train some more, making me gain a lot of power in a short time. For Louise and Siesta, I plan to do the same for them every day and night, causing them to learn a total of 50 days' worth of various trainings in just a day of training. Give me a month, and if the amount of clones does not increase, they'll be learning a total of 1500 days or around 4 years' worth of training in just a month. In a year, they'll be able to learn 48 years of training, allowing them to become relatively powerful in a short time. Though that will not happen, since I am going to increase the number of clones that they need to create every week without fail so that they'll be able to train even faster. The training seals on them are there to ensure that their bodies are capable of keeping up with their minds so that they will not just they have the knowledge to perform the arts, but also the body to perform them."

Hearing this, all three girls are absolutely floored at the sheer rate of training that they'll go through, so much so that Louise and Siesta's mind just blanked out. Henrietta meanwhile, is feeling confused at this. "Naruto, from what I can see, your arts revolve mostly around killing and death, and that you are teaching my childhood friend and her maid, Siesta, wasn't it? Siesta, the ways to kill, hurt and maim, and even the capability to enter wars. Magic in Halkeginia isn't just for war. They are also something meant to help the commoners with tasks that are impossible to perform normally."

Naruto chuckles. "Correct, and absolutely true, princess. You are definitely a very bright girl." The praise causes Henrietta's face to blush. "True that I am teaching them the ways of war, the ways to, as you said, kill, hurt and maim. But I will also teach them non lethal jutsus, some that can help the people, just like your magic. As I said before, even this house is created with a jutsu. Also, the fact that one is a mage forces them to enter the army, will they not?" Henrietta wordlessly nods. "And so, with that in mind, isn't teaching them the ways of war will help them later? Besides, unlike a normal mage, with some manner of hand-to-hand capability, they will be able to defend themselves if an enemy reaches them."

"But Tristain isn't at war right now! There is no reason for you to teach them its ways that fast!"

Naruto snorted before saying. "Princess, in my 325 years of living, I know better than anyone that peace is sometimes just an illusion. War lurks everywhere for every reason. People will wage war for even the most stupid of reasons. Tell me this princess. Will you be able to ensure that war will not reach Tristain? Will you be able to say that your armies will march and stop the enemy for sure? Will you be able to maintain the peace for so long in this country? Will you be able to watch your friends, family and loyal subjects die because of your confidence that war will not come?"

Henrietta stayed silent as Naruto talked, and by the end, she had tears in her eyes. What he said is all true, though, and she knows that. And him being a 300 years old man, he must've seen a lot, and that what he went through must've been absolutely nothing like what she went through. And so, Henrietta speaks. "Forgive me. It seems that it is true that you are an emperor. Then teach me. What should I do? I am not sure if I am able to bear the weight of my country's expectations in me, both during peace and during wartime."

Naruto has a soft smile on his face as he replies. "Then, trust in me with your childhood friend's training, they'll be strong, so strong that the two of them can stop an entire army in its tracks. Also, train your men well. You must not be complacent during peacetime, since wars can come without any warning. Train them hard and make sure that they are the best that they can be, so that when the time comes, you know that you'll have a stalwart defence at home, or a ferocious attack abroad. Also, be confident. A confident leader that can motivate and inspire people is worth more than anything during both war and peace and can cause people to ally with you during peacetime, and pushes your men to fight even harder when war strikes. Also remember to be compassionate and brutal at the same time, by remembering to give a hand in peace, but preparing a fist at the back to counter any potential attacks. Learn to forgive, yet not forget. A lot of these lessons come naturally after years of ruling and only experience can show you what they mean."

Henrietta nods, a tear flowing from her eye as she thought about the future of her beloved country in war. Both Louise and Siesta just wordlessly looked at both of them, knowing that they are both right in their questions and answers. Henrietta wipes her moist eyes using a handkerchief that she keeps at her at all times before saying. "Naruto, will I be able to come here again to ask you for advice in ruling? I am still young, and I am afraid that I am unable to rule the country well enough."

Naruto grins. "Of course! I have no problem at all with someone asking me for advice in anything. I will do my best to answer them, no worries. Now, it is already late, and I think it's time for you to leave, since Louise and Siesta needs their sleep. They sleep only for four hours nowadays, then wakes up for even more training. That is their life right now. You'll still see her tomorrow during the familiar exhibition right?"

Henrietta nods, before standing up from the chair. "I think that this is enough for my visit today. I learned a lot today, thanks to all of you. Now I must take my leave. Good night everyone. Louise and Siesta, make sure that you do not slack off in your training. I can't wait to see all of you later. Goodbye." Just as she is about to walk out of the door, Naruto stops her. "Wait." He then takes out a three-pronged Hiraishin kunai from a seal in his hand before handing it to Henrietta who receives it with confusion in her face. "This kunai is a very special kunai. With it, you can summon me at any time just by tossing it somewhere. Here, I'll demonstrate." Naruto tosses then kunai on the ground outside, before he disappears with a yellow flash before reappearing right on the kunai before picking it up, washing it with a minor Suiton jutsu and handing it towards the princess. "If you are in trouble or just in need of advice, throw it somewhere and I'll come immediately. Louise and Siesta has theirs already tattooed on their skin as part of the training seal." Henrietta then leaves to the academy, but not before giving Louise her final word. "Louise, you have summoned a good familiar. Do not disappoint him, and train hard." Her mind still remembering all the advice that Naruto gives.

Louise then asks Naruto. "Naruto, will we learn to kill later? Do we really have to?"

"Yes, Louise. Unfortunately, the world is not a safe place. Most of the time, it's better to kill than be killed. What I am teaching you are ways to kill them in both flashy and non flashy way, just like what magic is able to do. Even Henrietta knows that from what she said just now right? Now go to your respective beds. You two need the sleep much more than I do." Both of them wordlessly nods and drags their feet to the second floor, both their minds still swirling from the thought that they might have to kill later on.

-BREAK-

Unseen by both his charges, Naruto slips out of his room that night and goes to the living room, where he channels his chakra into his chair at a specific spot, causing the chair and the floor beneath it to move, revealing an earthen staircase below it. He then walks on the staircase, and reaches its end, where the end is a huge room made of smooth wood as its walls and floor. The walls and floor are covered by a massive sealing array, and Naruto creates clones to continue the drawing of the seals.

"_Alright. I am not sure how long will it take to create the seals, but I am sure that I can finish the interdimensional teleport seal array in about a week or so."_ And with that, Naruto's clones continues their job, crafting more and more seals to be placed in the array.

-BREAK-

The night comes and goes, and the day of the exhibition is here. Everyone who has familiars have trained theirs to the best of their abilities, and is more than ready and pumped up to show their beloved familiars' abilities towards the princess, who will be watching. The only one that differs is Louise, who instead of training her familiar, is having her familiar train her, and she is now lying on the ground with Siesta, both leaning on each other's back, their morning jog tires them out thanks to the seals. Even while huffing for breath, she asks Naruto, "So, what are you going to show today?"

An evil grin appeared on Naruto's face, causing Louise to somewhat regret asking the question. "Well, you'll see later. Hehehe." Naruto's evil laugh causes Louise to be even more scared for the lives of everyone at the exhibition. She then says. "Naruto, promise me that no one will die during your turn. Promise me!"

Naruto then looks at her in shock. "What? No! No, no one will die, I promise. What made you think that people will die during my turn?"

"Your evil laugh! It's scary!"

Naruto laughs, normally this time. "Oh, that? That is just me thinking of what will happen during and after my presentation. No worries. I promise."

Then, Naruto turns back to his serious mode. "Alright. Now your clones from before will dispel themselves, and you'll create even more of them now. Until the exhibition, your physical training is suspended together with Siesta's since it will be a bit unfair if I were to leave her training alone." this made both Louise and Siesta breathe out a sigh of relief. "However," and just like that, both Louise and Siesta feels a huge feeling of dread coming their way. "You will create more clones, each using all your chakra, and your training will continue even without you training physically." At least it isn't too heavy. "Siesta will go together with Louise to the exhibition, where she will stand beside Louise, acting as her guard."

Siesta is shocked at this. "B-b-but I haven't mastered the Judo yet!"

Naruto smiles. "No worries. I will be there as well, so I will do my best to counter any threat that comes. You'll be there just as motivation and to show everyone."

"B-b-but what about clothes? I cannot fight well in my maid clothes!"

"Who said so? Don't worry. All you need is a nice shoe, and you're all set. Here, I got just the one." Naruto then unseals a special pair of shoes that he created himself using animal skin and some chakra manipulation combined with seals. "The shoe will not be damaged, and they will refit themselves according to your size. It is also easier to channel chakra into it, improving attack and speed. They are also extremely light, causing you to have quicker steps. Also, the seals cause stains of any kind to just drop off, making the shoes permanently clean." She receives the shoes, her eyes wide with happiness.

Watching this, Louise pouted, before asking. "What about me? Do you only have the shoe to give to the maid?"

Naruto laughs lightly before saying "Of course not. Here's for you." Naruto unseals a cape exactly like hers, except that it feels a bit different. "This is your regular cape, but one that I have reinforced with seals, giving them the same capability as Siesta's shoes. Also, they act as a light armour, where a stab from a knife or short sword will not pierce it." She then wears it immediately, marvelling at the cape.

Naruto then claps his hand together. "Alright. We'll go to the exhibition at the afternoon. For now, we train some more." Both Louise and Siesta groans at this.

-BREAK-

It is the afternoon at the Tristain Academy of Magic, and all the academy's students are sitting in front of a makeshift stage in a clearing within the academy's walls, with the second years within a tent close to the stage as preparation and the rest of the students sitting at the audiences' area. The line right in front of the stage sits the staff of the academy, with Osmond sitting right beside Henrietta in a special tent located diagonally to the stage. He then asks, "Princess, I heard that you went to Louise's house last night."

"Yes, and I have to say that I learned a lot."

Osmond chuckles. "Yes, I understand. I did as well, when he made that house."

"Speaking of which, he said to me that he built that house. But how did he do so? From what you said, I take it that you're there when he builds that house?"

"Yes. It is nothing short of incredible, I'd have to say. He turned his back to us, made some hand gestures before a weird glow appeared at the back of his hand, before massive wooden pillars just sprouted out of the ground and turned into the house. He then splits himself into multiple copies who proceeds to paint the house with something he calls seals, though I have no idea what he meant by that."

"Well, he told me a little about it, and he even gave me a sample. Here." Henrietta takes out Naruto's Hiraishin kunai and passes it to Osmond, letting him examine the scribbles on the piece of paper wrapped around the handle. He then returns it back, saying "I give up, your highness. I am totally unable to decipher whatever he is writing on it. Whatever this 'seals' are, they are powerful, I can tell you that."

"Indeed. And now, I suppose that we can start this exhibition already. The sun's high already, and some of the students are already warming up." Henrietta agrees, before Osmond went ahead and announces the beginning of the exhibition to the watchers.

The exhibition begins with Colbert acting as the announcer. A variety of tricks are seen, from magic tricks by Malicorne to an enchanting dance with fire by Kirche and Flame, her salamander familiar to a display of aeronautical acrobatics by Tabitha. Finally, Louise's name is called by Colbert, who is standing on the stage close to the makeshift camp where the second year students await.

The hulking figure of Naruto is seen standing right beside Louise and Siesta, Louise to his right, and Siesta to his left. Louise then tugged his shirt, now back to the usual royalty clothes of his country and whispers into his ear. "Don't do too much, okay? We don't want people to go too crazy over you."

"Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?!" and with that, both Naruto and Louise walks to the stage, Naruto's gigantic figure beside Louise's relatively tiny (though she's growing due to the training) figure. Louise then speaks. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, and this is my familiar, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto!" the appearance of both Naruto and Louise on the stage causes everyone to become silent, her feat in beating Guiche bare-handed still is a talk among the students. Louise then continues, completely ignoring the whispers and looks that every one of the students are giving both her and her familiar. Nobody dares to say it out loud though, in fear of being the next victim of her now almost achieving legendary status bare-handed beatdown. Louise almost cries, and turns around, hoping to Brimir that Naruto will perform well and takes the attention of everyone. She is shocked when Naruto's hand reaches her head before he starts patting her. "Louise, relax. Their words and insults will never harm you. Remember that I am here, and I will protect you to the best of my abilities."

Naruto then turns around and addresses the crowd. "Greetings everyone! I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the familiar spirit of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, and I will show at least two things that will probably blow your minds out! Now without further ado, observe!" Then, Naruto's figure suddenly glows before he jumps high into the air.

Everyone is shocked by the sight of someone jumping that high into the air, but they are shocked even more when the glowing figure suddenly morphs into a huge figure of a fox with twelve tails that comes crashing down into the ground, not hitting anyone, before releasing an extremely loud roar that causes all the familiars assembled there to tremble in fright, their instinct to run away counteracted by their familiar runes' orders of 'protect your master with your life!'. Naruto grins widely in his demonic form at watching everyone panicking like such, giving him memories of the time when he revealed his identity to the villagers in Konoha. He then speaks, **"Relax, all of you. That roar is just to scare you guys. And what do you know, it works! Hahaha!"** Everyone there just stands at their position, not daring to say anything towards the towering twelve tailed fox on top of them. Both Henrietta and Osmond was completely shocked at the figure of this half demon in front of them, only now believing in Naruto's words that he is a half demon. Naruto then turns back into his human form, causing everyone to gape in shock. "But if you think I'm done, think again!" Naruto then jumps on an empty space and punches the ground, causing a massive wall of stone to rise due to his use of a sealless Doton: Earth Wall. He then went to the side where the stone wall is thickest, before pulling his fist back and launches a powerful punch to the wall, causing it to shatter to a million pieces.

Everyone's eyes, even Louise and Siesta's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He just created a strong wall of stone by punching the ground, and shatters the wall with just a single punch! By now, even the most stuck up of nobles have the same thing in their mind: _"We must NOT bother them. He'll kill us!"_ Naruto then continues. "That is just a part of my strength. Let's just say that I have the tendency to tear my enemies' bodies in half bare handed and bathes myself in the blood that pours afterwards. My battles tend to be bloody and disastrous. Hehehe." He finishes the pseudowarning with an evil laugh that causes everyone to further etch it in their mind that Louise and her familiar are NOT to be bothered at all costs.

Feeling horrified that her familiar is scaring the shit out of everyone there, she immediately runs towards his location, Siesta following her and dragging him away to another part of the academy, not wanting to hear what everyone is going to talk about her familiar.

-BREAK-

Unseen by everyone, the fully covered figure of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt is seen in front of the vault of the academy where she's trying to break the walls with her magic, but fails, causing her to think _"Damn! I never expected the walls are this tough! I need to be quick! The judging has started, and I am out of time! I guess brute force is the only way left!"_

She runs out to the grounds, situated directly opposite where the exhibition is taking place, covering her movements from the eyes of everyone there, before touching the ground and using her mastery of earth magic to create an earth golem as tall as the tower itself, and starts punching the tower, which unluckily for her, is protected by an invisible barrier. _"Tch. Even brute force failed! But I'll have no other chance! I need to take the Staff of Destruction now!"_ She then mentally orders her golem to hit even harder in hopes of breaking the vault's wall.

Meanwhile, the tiny figure of Louise is seen dragging the large Naruto somewhere else, her mind still angry at what happened just now. She then turns around before saying, "What were you thinking!? Those people are to be absolutely scared of you now!"

"Better they be scared of me as your guardian than having to hear them insult you, Louise. As I said, I will protect you from anything, even yourself if need be."

Louise sighs. Siesta then speaks. "Lady Louise, I think Naruto's actions are a wise choice. With them knowing how powerful he is, they will not bother you anymore and you can study in peace."

Louise said nothing anymore after that, knowing how right she is. Still, she is left to remember the taunts and insults that were once thrown her way for not having the ability to use magic even with noble blood. She then swears that she will do her best to improve herself under Naruto's training.

Upon going through a door to another courtyard, Naruto immediately pushes her backwards, causing her to fall to the ground. She is about to shout at him when she realised that she is seeing a huge-ass earth golem trying to break through the academy's wall. The wizard controlling the golem suddenly got a glimpse of her, and she swears in her mind.

Fouquet is trying to break through the invisible barrier when she looked down and sees the figure of Louise and her maid with their familiar standing protectively in front of them. _"Shit! That demon will definitely be able to defeat me with his weird powers! I need to distract him!"_ And with that, a huge, rocky fist falls down on Louise's position.

Louise is currently praying the hardest she has ever prayed in her mind, hoping that that incoming gigantic fist of rock is nothing but a hallucination, but the feeling of onrushing wind, the sound of the golem's rocks crunching and the sight of the ever closing fist causes her to just close her eyes and await her death by a rock fist. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard. She waits for a second for the pain of death to arrive, but none did. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and the sight that greets her is the sight of her familiar blocking the hit using a wall of earth.

Naruto, on seeing the coming fist of rock, immediately stomps his foot on the ground, once again performing a sealless Doton: Earth Wall, but this time, the chakra is focused in a smaller area, causing a thick and strong wall to erupt, blocking the fist. Looking backwards, he sees that Louise is on the ground, her eyes wide due to her close brush with death. Naruto smiles, before saying "As I said Louise, I will protect you with my life. No worries. Now, stand back and let me show you some of my combat skills." And with that, Naruto jumps from behind the wall, ready to smash whoever attacked his master and consequently, himself, to bits.

Siesta is standing right beside Louise as Naruto jumps into the fray, supporting Louise as she stands up. Both of them then looks at the sight of Naruto spraying the giant with a Suiton: Water Trumpet, causing chunks of earth that made the golem to drop down. Louise then said, "We need to help him! Siesta, let's go!"

"But milady! How are we going to help him?! We have no jutsus of our own to be used on that golem!"

This makes Louise's head spin for a solution. She then remembers her magic training and one of the most basic fire spell that she learned, Fireball. Hoping that her training with Naruto allows her use of magic, she points her wand with a shaky hand towards the golem before chanting the Fireball spell.

Fouquet is getting tired. This demon in front of her was spraying multi element spells towards her nonstop! So far, she was forced to block a jet of water, a huge ball of flame, punches that broke her golem's body among others. Even so, she realises that this half-demon is just toying with her! From what she can tell, she knows that he can destroy her easily! Mentally ordering the golem to punch him, a huge bang is heard by everyone, and she looks towards the source of the sound only to find that the walls cracked by some mysterious power that left a mass of smoke covering the site. Grinning inwardly due to her victory, she immediately changes the target of the punch to the academy that the golem immediately follows, making a huge crashing sound and creating a hole at the wall. She immediately jumps into the hole, intend on stealing her target.

Meanwhile, at the exhibition stage, the judges have all agreed on the winner of the familiar talent show. "And the winner of this year's familiar exhibition is... Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the familiar to Miss Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière! Miss Louise, please step forward to receive the crown for best familiar!" no cheers are heard, just the sight of everyone cowering in fear as they remembered the sheer magnitude of power that Louise's familiar has. The only one not scared of him is the princess who is waiting for her old playmate to arrive to the stage to receive her award. After a while, the sight of Louise is still not seen by everyone when a huge explosion, followed by a loud crash is heard from the other side of the academy. Immediately, all the teachers, Colbert and Osmond himself stands in front of the princess while shouting "Defend the princess! We are under attack!" Henrietta is gripping the Hiraishin kunai tightly, hoping in her mind that Louise is safe from whatever attack that comes towards the academy while also remembering what Naruto said about peace being an illusion.

Naruto curses as the figure of Fouquet enters the vault, knowing that the potential target for her is the Staff of Destruction from the reports of his bug clones. He shouldn't have played around with her! But still wondering how did the protection surrounding the wall fell, he sees Louise pointing her wand towards the hole, her hands shaking and her face pale. Naruto immediately shouts. "Louise! What are you doing?! I told you to stand back!"

Shakily, Louise replies. "B-b-but I can't have you fighting on your own! I want to help!"

"Louise! You are not good enough to help for now! Go with Siesta and call Osmond or Colbert here! I'll take the thief down, no worries!"

Louise, adrenalin still pumping in her bloodstream, her heart pounding with suspense and fear and energy filling her body due to the adrenalin, just nods before running away, Siesta in tow to look for the people that Naruto names. Looking back towards the hole, Naruto spots Fouquet already out of the hole, grabbing a long, rectangular purple box, most probably the one containing the Staff of Destruction. Naruto immediately springs into action to take her down.

Fouquet is having an extremely good time. She had a great fight with a half-demon (even if he's just toying around with her), and she reached her objective with the Staff of Destruction in her hands. Just as she is about to order her golem to take her away, a powerful punch crashes into her stomach, courtesy of the figure of Naruto that appeared in front of her due to a shunshin. She folds in two and coughs blood due to a single punch, and she faints immediately, her body unable to take the pain of a ruptured stomach lining and potential internal damage and broken or cracked bones due to a single punch. As she faints, the purple box falls on the ground, breaking it open, revealing a long, green tube in it with a black button on it and a strap that is only a bit longer than its length.

Naruto is feeling merciful right now. His first idea is to shunshin in front of her before smashing a Rasengan into her face, drilling it and killing her instantly, but he thinks that there must be more to this than just an attempt at thievery. I mean, not many would just smash an academy's highly secured vault just to steal a powerful staff, though he understands the reasoning. However, his instincts are screaming that there are more to this, and such, he opted to just capture the thief. He then grabs her and places her on his shoulders, a movement restriction seal already placed on her even as the golem crumbles to dirt, the magical energy holding it together disappearing due to its maker's loss of consciousness.

As his feet touches the ground, he didn't have to wait long before the figure of Louise and Siesta appears from the doorway, followed by Osmond, Colbert and Henrietta herself to check on the explosion.

Looking at the bunch of people coming, he grins while still holding Fouquet, and said, "So, guys. What's cracking?" at his back, the view of the destruction of his short battle against Fouquet is visible; fires due to the Katon: Grand Fireball that he launches towards the golem, puddles due to the Suiton jutsu that he uses, craters from the golem's missed punches and the still smoking hole on the academy wall and not to mention the huge pile of earth caused by the golem's destruction. Louise just smacks her head due to her familiar's penchant for the grandiose.

And thus, the legend of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and her thieving spree thus comes to an end at the hands of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. But it's still not the end of her story, or even Naruto's...

-BREAK-

At a location somewhere in the Elemental Nations, three figures are seen over a huge array of seals. These are the figures of Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina, Mito and Minato, all three of them are applying more and more ink on the seals as they calculated and designed the seals within their mind and their hands all moved to draw the seals. A while later, they stand up at the same time, and Kushina said. "Alright. We have copied the parts that Kuru-mama made, and it's our job to complete it. Now, any ideas?"

Mito then said. "Well, we can try doing..."

And so, the Uzumaki-Namikaze siblings toils on the seals and its parts, ready to summon back their father from where he is right now to their family, already missing his presence after nearly a month long disappearance.

-CHAPTER ENDS-

And so Fouquet was caught! Don't forget to read and review this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Caught, Runes and Reward!

Hello everyone! Renegadeofficer89 here with a new chapter of The Kitsune Emperor and The Zero! Thanks to all those who followed both me and this story! You guys are awesome! Anyway, the title for this chap is a bit weird since I have totally no idea on what to name it. So, since I have nothing else to bitch about in this chap's AN, here's the new chapter!

CHAPTER 5: CAUGHT, RUNES AND REWARD

-CHAPTER START-

"So guys, what's cracking?"

The sound of Louise facepalming shocked everyone out of their stupor at watching the sheer level of destruction that occurred during the short battle between Naruto and Fouquet just now. The sight of a robe covered Fouquet on Naruto's shoulder was also a cause of concern.

-FLASHBACK A COUPLE MOMENTS AGO-

Everyone was alarmed and had their wands out, ready to strike anyone who dares attack their princess within the academy. Meanwhile, Osmond and Colbert's minds are running a mile a minute, thinking of the attacker.

In Colbert's mind, _"What was that?! It seems that someone attacked the academy during the familiar exhibition!" _Looking around, he then realised that Louise, Siesta and Naruto was gone, and a thought sprang unbidden in his mind. _"What if that half-demon attacked us?! This is a good time for him to attack us since the princess is here, and thus it is easy for him to throw the country into chaos and anarchy! But he already promised that he won't attack anyone! Then who did?! But he's a demon! Should I even trust him?"_

Meanwhile, Osmond was thinking about the message sent by Count Mott before he left, his mind broken beyond repair. _"Is that Fouquet? But the safe's protections are top notch! How did that explosion happen? No matter, the first priority is guarding the princess!"_

Their thoughts were cut short by the sight of Louise and Siesta appearing from the door, and the most worrying sight about it was that both of them appeared from the direction of the explosion. Before anyone could call for them to hide themselves or go into the protective cordon that the teachers made around the students, Louise shouted. "Mr Colbert! My familiar is fighting Fouquet! We need to stop her!" even as she said that, she turned around and ran back towards the location of his familiar even as Colbert, Osmond, Henrietta and other teachers immediately ran following Louise's path, and was greeted by the sight of Naruto jumping down from the golem, some blood, presumably not his on his clothes with Fouquet on his shoulder.

The disappearance of both Tabitha, her familiar and Kirche and her familiar went unnoticed within the commotion caused by the attack.

-END FLASHBACK-

Osmond just stared at Naruto and the damage done towards the academy before Naruto let a sigh out. "Okay, you got me. This girl here," he said while smacking Fouquet's firm ass, causing a loud 'smack' sound before continuing. "Attacked the academy to steal the Staff of Destruction, and I managed to subdue her. If you're about to complain on the damage to the grounds, no worries. I'll fix that. Here." Naruto said, handing the unmoving Fouquet to Osmond, who used a Levitate magic to lift her up while the mages surround her.

Naruto then stomped on the ground, before using his elemental training to move back the pile of dirt back into the ground, filling all the holes that were made during their battles. He also used his water element to pull back all the water into the ground, though these acts caused some of the mages to think _"How the hell did he do that?"_

Naruto then looked at the damaged wall and sighed. _"That's going to be a bitch to fix."_ He thought. _"But first,"_ Naruto said inwardly, while walking towards the location where the weird green tube fell down. While everyone else was busy looking at the great thief who managed to terrorize Tristain with Louise and Siesta beside all of them, Naruto's sight was fixed on the strange green tube about 2 feet long that was the target of Fouquet's theft. "_There must be something about this staff that made her attack the academy"_ Naruto then bent down and picked the Staff of Destruction up to examine it before giving it back to the academy. But just as he grabbed the staff, something totally unexpected happened.

Naruto felt a twinge of pain in his head, a pain more intense than that time where he used 15,000 Shadow Clones to attack an entire rebel army and they all decided to dispel at once; a very sharp pain that was only manageable due to his own insane training amount and his Astartes constitution. The rune at the back of his hand glowed brightly, and all of a sudden, Naruto's mind was bombarded with information; everything there is to know about the weapon in his hand, it's history, the maker, the location where it was made, the ones who wield it, its construction, the most efficient and correct way to use it, its materials, it's schematics; no information was spared about the weapon in his hand that came from the magical runes on his hand.

After about half a second but that which felt like a year to Naruto, the glow on his hand dims, and he was left with an immense knowledge and complete understanding about the staff – no, the M72 LAW – in his hand. He then slowly stood, still looking at the staff, before looking back at the glow of his familiar runes. _"What the hell was that?! I was just holding it when the runes glowed and all that info just got dumped into my mind! Wait a minute! This weapon isn't a staff, it's a... a, an, uh... a rocket launcher...? What the hell is that? It's like a high-speed flaming exploding note! In a tube! What..."_ Naruto kept staring at the thing in wonder and confusion. He may be more than 300 years old, but this thing somehow confuses even him! The sheer level of technology that created the LAW must've been phenomenal! And they're all mechanical! Most technologies in his world was seal based while in Halkeginia, most of them was magic based, but this! THIS! It's like a modern weapon revolution! _"And where in Father-in-law's_ (AN: The Sage of Six Paths is his father-in-law, in case no one read A Loving Heart, A Body of Steel) _was America?! In my studies of this world with Colbert, I never even heard of an inkling of this country! Does that mean, just like me, this rocket launcher is also from another world...?"_

While Naruto's face was scrunched up in thought and confusion, Colbert, Osmond and Henrietta was about to unhood the hooded thief only known as Fouquet. And as they removed her hood, the sight of the person beneath it shocked everyone completely. The person beneath the hood, is none other than "Miss Loungeville!" said Colbert in uncovered surprise and shock. Even the wise Osmond was shocked at the fact that his secretary was the one who attacked the academy and tried to steal the Staff of Destruction. The strangest part was that she didn't even move a muscle no matter what everyone did to her, like she was encased in stone that everyone can push around but she can't move in it. Everyone then looked at Louise, demanding explanation.

Louise then looked at the weird glow at her neckline before saying. "I have no idea. Maybe Na- I mean, my familiar can explain about it." She then turned towards Naruto, before shouting, "Na- I mean, Familiar!" hey, she still had a reputation to keep as a Vallière. Calling out his familiar's name like that, a symbol of being equals in front of everyone here will damage her hard earned rep (which wasn't much from the start, anyway).

Hearing Louise calling him, Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and his examination of the weapon before answering. "Oh! What?" he then looked at the gaggle of administration staff surrounding Fouquet before saying out loud. "Oh that? I placed a movement restriction seal on her, completely blocking her movements, making her unable to do anything, not even saying a thing." Naruto then went back towards his thoughts about the so-called Staff of Destruction, an action that didn't went unnoticed by both Louise and Siesta, though the others forgot about Naruto already in their thoughts of Fouquet.

Watching Naruto's face in confusion and thought, something that she never thought would appear on Naruto's face, she discreetly signalled Siesta to follow her, which Siesta responded by nodding, before both of them walked towards where Naruto was currently standing, his face still in confusion. Naruto, hearing the sounds of both Louise and Siesta's footsteps coming his way, immediately turned towards them before asking, "Hey girls. How are you?"

Louise hesitantly answered. "We're fine. But what's wrong with you?"

Naruto answered, confused. "What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong. I'm all fine. Why?"

Before Louise could say anything, Siesta butts in. "Lady Louise saw that your face looks confused, and thought that there must be something wrong with you, Master Naruto. That's why we came here to ask you about what happened."

Naruto then smiled and said, "Don't worry about me. I think I have a theory on what these familiar runes," He said while lifting his hand to show the two girls his familiar runes, still glowing lightly. "Can be used for. The ones who you should worry about is you, Louise."

Before she could ask, the air around him warped. A menacing feeling, like a dragon about to eat its prey suddenly appeared from Naruto, causing her to shiver, while Naruto's eyes glowed with anger unlike any other. He then stood up before walking closer to the two, making his hulking physique look like a mountain while making Louise felt like she was nothing but an ant, easily squashed without him even feeling it.

Naruto then slowly spoke. "Louise."

Louise then snapped to attention even though she was shivering and felt like she was being taken to her execution block. "Y-y-yes!" She stammered out.

"I thought I told you to run. What did you do?"

"I-i-i-"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I-i-I l-launched a-a-a F-f-fireball spell!"

"And why?"

Louise then screamed out, calling the attention of everyone there if not for the fact that Naruto had discreetly placed a silencing seal around them. "Because I can't let you fight alone! I want to show you the effects of my training! I just wanted to show you that I am not a failure anymore..." Louise finished, her voice becoming slower by the end, and tears are about to flow from her eyes.

Naruto then bent down on one knee before petting her head, the Staff of Destruction still in his hand, and the oppressive aura disappeared immediately. "Louise, have I ever called you a failure?"

"*sniff* N-no..."

"Then, why do you think that you have something to prove?" Naruto then stood up, before going towards Siesta, who was also rigid, thinking that she was about to be punished. What Naruto said made Louise think. Sure, all her peers kept jeering her, even when she showed that she was improving, albeit with a different method than what they knew of. He never said that she's a failure nor did he ever insulted her. In fact, now that she thought back about it, it seems that she was the one insulting him, belittling his fighting skill by disobeying his orders in a battle magnitudes higher than what she was capable of. Wiping her eyes, she walked towards Naruto's location.

Naruto didn't admonish Siesta or anything. Rather, he praised Siesta's action on trying to make Louise pull out of the battle, albeit a failed attempt, but at the very least she still followed hi s orders. He then felt the chakra signature of Louise closing towards his location, so he turned around and saw Louise, whose face was red from her tears. Louise then slowly said, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I-" whatever she was about to say was cut short by the huge palm of Naruto, once again petting her long, pink hair.

"It's alright," Naruto began. "As long as you're safe and you've learned your lesson." Louise then let a sigh of relief out. "But." And just like that, Louise once again wanted to run from him, looking at his sickly sweet smile; a smile, sweet, yet promising a huge disaster for her. "I'll need to punish you for disobeying me. Your resistance seal will be tripled. Prepare to be in much more pain!" Naruto finished with a very happy smile and tone while Louise's face paled in fear.

Henrietta who was together with the academy's staff then looked towards her friend's back, before walking towards their location. Standing up, she walked towards Naruto, before saying. "Naruto," Naruto then looked at her, silently gesturing for her to go ahead. _"Why is Louise's face that pale?"_ "Are you the one who defeated and caught Fouquet? And why are you not surprised? From what I can tell, you have interacted and saw Miss Loungeville before. Does her appearing as Fouquet does not surprise you?"

"Actually, that is exactly why I am not surprised. A person's chakra had a certain signature that never changes. I always document mentally the chakra signatures of everyone that I met in case I'll need to recognize them. So, I already knew from the start that both Fouquet and Longueville is the same person. The only thing that confuses me is why. But I'll leave that to all of you. My methods of interrogation tend to be a bit... bloody, and leaves the victim with a serious case of dead."

Understanding dawned on Henrietta's face even as she said goodbye to Naruto before going back to where the staffs are gathering in front of Fouquet. Unnoticed by Henrietta, every member of the staff and some of the students are all trying to stop her from coming towards Naruto's location after what he did just now. Even Henrietta herself had fear in her heart, though she knows that Naruto won't do anything to touch her. But before she reached the gathering, she turned around before quickly walking towards Naruto and the rest. "Louise, is it possible for you three to leave the academy for a few days and come to the palace sometime later, maybe early next week, after Void Day? I will need to give you a reward for catching Fouquet, the thief who has terrorized the people of Tristain. I'm sure I can write down a royal command for you to be excused for about a week or so. Is that fine?"

Louise was still frozen in terror which piled with shock, so Naruto replied. "Certainly, princess. But why, if I may ask?"

Henrietta then said, "Fouquet was a thief who has stolen from a number of nobles, and has caused the people to become scared that they will be the next target. After years of hunting, we managed to catch him here, thanks to you. And since a familiar's action equals the master's own, doesn't that mean that Louise needs to be rewarded in a way?"

Naruto nodded in understanding before saying. "Alright then, princess. I'll make sure that she reached the palace safely, though I myself am not sure in what condition she'll reach there."

Henrietta just giggled before looking back towards Fouquet and said. "Naruto, I need to go back to the palace and take a couple mages as escort for me to bring Fouquet to the dungeons. She will be tried and sentenced fairly, no worries."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded, and the princess then left, ready to go back to the palace with her escorts and lock Fouquet up in the dungeons before placing him on trial. Naruto then looked back towards Louise before saying. "Well, you'll be in a world of pain, but it's nothing too bad, I hope." And he creates a half-Tiger handseal in his right hand.

Louise snapped out of her funk and was about to stop Naruto when her seals glowed, and she felt so heavy that she fell on her fours on the ground immediately. Groaning due to pain and the stress placed on her while Siesta rushed forward to help her, Naruto said. "Remember Louise, you are not good enough yet to enter any battle. The best you can do is to sit at the back and watch, for now. You have not reached the recommended levels that I can teach you some more powerful jutsus. As you are now, the best thing you can do is to sit back and let the best people do their jobs. Also, this punishment won't be for too long; just for 2 days. At the meantime, your body will be forced further than ever thought possible. You'll thank me for this later." Naruto then went to Osmond, intending to fix the wall and maybe paint some strengthening seals on the walls to prevent any other theft attempt from succeeding again.

Meanwhile, Siesta was rushing towards Louise, intending on helping her up. She bent down and placed Louise's arms over her neck and said "Lady Louise! I'll help you up!" She then stood, bringing Louise with her, who, upon standing up at her full height, still felt like she had the world on her back and almost fell again if not for Siesta's support. Siesta then said, "Lady Louise! I think you should channel chakra into your legs and body! That'll help support you!"

Nodding wordlessly, Louise used all her concentration to channel her chakra into her legs and body to help her stand up, and after a while, she managed to have enough chakra flowing within her to help her just stand in one spot, Siesta still supporting her. Huffing due to tiredness with sweat pouring from her body, she heard Siesta said. "Master Naruto shouldn't have done that! You only tried to help!"

Breathlessly, Louise pants out. "He's... right. Cannot... fight. Too... weak. Need to... train more."

Siesta just looked at the panting figure of Louise while thinking of her statement. It's true that she tried to help, but even in the short while that she saw the battle, she realised that what Louise said was true; they are still too weak, and trying to get involved in a battle of that magnitude will only cause them to die in between the two combatants, showing just how weak they are. _"I will not let that happen! As someone who had saved me, I will protect Lady Louise with my life, while serving her with everything that I have! That is my only way of thanking her!"_ Looking back at Louise, Siesta reaffirmed her resolve, and will ask for additional training from Naruto later, no matter how heavy.

Unknown to her, Louise was having the same line of thinking. _"I am so weak! Just now, my botched Fireball caused the wall to break, helping the thief instead of assisting Naruto! Why am I such a failure? But Naruto believes in me! I cannot, no, WILL NOT fail him again! I will train my best from now on! I need to ask for more training, so that I will not be so useless next time!"_

But then, both of them suddenly had the same thing on their mind. _"Next time? Will there be a next time? Will we be caught in battles upon battles from now on?"_ No matter how hard they tried to think otherwise, a small voice within their hearts spoke to them, saying that yes, this is just the beginning.

-BREAK-

High above them, the figure of Kirche and Tabitha was seen riding Sylphid, Tabitha's dragon familiar. Looking downwards, Kirche said. "Wow. That guy's powerful! He beat the golem by going straight to the mage! And what's that skill anyway? He just disappeared! And he performed fire and water magic too! And also managed to fix the ground and walls without using a wand! Not to mention that he transformed into a demon just now! All the familiars are scared! Even Flame was afraid, so afraid that he sweats! He didn't even have sweat glands!"

Tabitha then replied, no longer reading her book. "Not magic. But not demonic."

Kirche looked towards Tabitha incredulously. "What?! Not magic?! Then what's that? And not demonic arts?"

Tabitha shook her head before continuing her reading. "Unknown. But not magic. Demon but also a human. But skill not demonic in origin. Mysterious."

Trusting her friend's assessment, Kirche wordlessly nodded, her mind still spinning at the fact that the familiar of Zero is a demon, or a half demon. They kept on observing the three from above, not wanting their presence to be discovered.

A sudden idea popped into Kirche's head. "Tabitha, the ball tonight starts at 9, right?" She nodded wordlessly. "I have an idea then. What if we are to visit their new house? Maybe we can ask him about it, and with Sylphid, we can be back before the ball starts. How's that?"

Silently, Tabitha thought. His presence and skills are very confusing, yet he managed to train Louise in a very short time since his appearance and managed to improve her rapidly. Also, from what she knew, he didn't actually felt like a demon, yet he morphed into one, complete with terrifying roar and an oppressing aura. Going to question him directly would be dangerous if he dislikes people prying around him, but that will be the only way to know for sure. After considering all factors, she gave her a reply, in the form of a short nod, accompanied by "But careful. Unsure of stance."

Kirche grinned at this, and said. "Of course! Won't want him getting angry at us then." They then both discussed about what should and should not be asked towards the mysterious (to them) hanyou only known by his name, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and his handsome, whisker marked face.

-BREAK-

Once the issue of Fouquet attacking the academy was dealt with, all of the staff went back to the familiar exhibition site and sat at their respective positions. The higher ups are still mystified at the skills that the so-called Zero's familiar showed while the rest was just shocked at the fact that they are attacked. After a while, Colbert once again stepped onto the stage, ready to begin speaking again.

"Now, students and visitors of the Tristain Academy of Magic! Just now, a robbery attempt occurred at this academy by the thief called Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, who tried to steal the artefact called the Staff of Destruction, stored here by the order of the royal family, from our most secured vault, using the familiar exhibition as cover for her dastardly deeds!"

Everyone gasped in surprise at this. Fouquet attempting a theft in broad daylight in the academy? Impossible! Everyone started muttering about the thief and his attempt, but before an uproar can happen, a cry of "Silence!" from Colbert shut the mouth of everyone there, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Ehem. However, his attempt was stopped by the presence of one of our students there and her familiar, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, who was at the wrong place at the right time, and managed to stop the thief and capture her!"

And then, Fouquet, still having the restriction seal placed on her was brought forward, albeit having her hood on, covering her face so that no one could see her face; not wanting the students and the rest of the staffs to be shocked at the fact that Old Osmond's secretary herself, a person known to be kind and gentle but also a pervert hater, to be Fouquet. Chattering was heard among the people present; the fact that the most notorious thief in entire Halkeginia was captured, the fact that she was a woman, and others.

Colbert then continued. "As such, she will be brought to the royal palace, where she will be tried for her crimes, and will be executed accordingly!" She was then taken away; the crowds' jeers and boos following her departure. Once again, when the sounds have quieted down, Colbert continued. "As such, we are able to continue the ceremony as usual, thanks to the valiant effort of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, the familiar of our Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière in stopping Fouquet and subduing her! As such, he had more than proven his capabilities as a splendid familiar, and is the winner of this year's familiar exhibition crown, which will be given by Her Highness Princess Henrietta herself!"

Louise who was walking shakily step by painful step was escorted by the imposing figure of Naruto, who wore his royal garbs instead of his gleaming golden armour, and they both walked towards the figure of Henrietta who was understandably confused at the fact that her friend was walking extremely slowly and was shaking and panting like she just ran the entire wall of the academy (which she hoped she'd do rather than the restriction seals). Upon reaching her, Louise bowed – or more likely fell – on one knee, and received the familiar exhibition crown, though no one clapped for her as she slowly and shakily rose to her full height, considering her recent reputation and Naruto's display of sheer, overwhelming power just now.

Suddenly, a slow clap was heard, and looking at the source, Louise realised that Henrietta was the one clapping, which was then followed by Siesta within the preparation tent close by, before both Osmond and Colbert followed, and in a couple of seconds, the entire crowd was clapping and cheering as well for Louise for winning the crown.

Looking at the crowd, she saw that everyone was cheering at her, instead of insulting her, the jubilant cries, the happy clapping, and the sight of everyone smiling at her second victory during her time at the academy causes tears to gather at the corner of her eyes, but being a Vallière, she had a reputation to uphold, and thus held back the tears of joy threatening to pour out of her eyes with an iron will and strong spirit. Waving at everyone, she slowly wobbled back towards the preparation camp as Henrietta went back to her seat and Colbert continued the ceremony.

"And so, our exhibition today ends with the award giving ceremony. And also, due to their successful capture of Fouquet, tonight's grand ball's guest of honour will be Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière together with her familiar, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto! So ends our ceremony today!"

As everyone was shuffling out of their seats due to the end of the ceremony, Henrietta walked straight to the preparation tent to see her old friend before she left; time constraints forcing her to leave as fast as she can. There, she saw that Louise was sitting on a chair while huffing madly with Siesta and Naruto beside her, one fussing over her while one just stood there with his arms crossed.

Though this peculiar sight caught her eye, she decides not to voice them, knowing full well that it must've been something that Naruto did. She then spoke to Louise. "Louise, you have an extremely good familiar here. Treat him well, and remember to follow everything that he says." Wordlessly, Louise nodded, and Henrietta went to Naruto. "Sir Naruto-"

Her words were cut short by Naruto lifting his hand up to stop her before Naruto said. "Wait. Why 'Sir'? If I understood well, I am just a familiar here; a nobody."

"Sir Naruto, you are a strong emperor, your words and advices you gave last night, coupled by your actions today has proven to me that you are a man of your word, and I know now that you are a wise and strong emperor. And thus, I decided to call you 'Sir' but be assured that I won't do so where everyone was watching. I have my own reputation to keep, and if people were to see me greeting a familiar with 'Sir', they might lose confidence in me."

Naruto nodded, completely understanding what Henrietta meant. He then said, "So I take it you're leaving now?"

She nodded. "Yes. Time is in short supply for me, and even this short visit has strained my schedule to its breaking point. I am unable to stay for long, thus I'll have to miss the ball tonight, but rest assured that Louise will have my prayers accompanying her along her journeys. Goodbye for now. Don't forget to come to the palace next week!" and with those words, she left.

Naruto breathes a sigh. "She's one hell of a princess there."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Louise and Siesta both said, "Naruto! Train me harder!" they both looked at each other before saying "That's my line! Stop copying me!"

Their quarrel was stopped by Naruto's giggles, and he then said. "I understand. In fact, I totally expected this. Your first impression of a high level combat was a strong one; I can see that in your eyes." They both nodded. "In fact, your fears are totally understandable; high level combat such as the one that just occurred will either leave a huge impression, or dead bodies. Most probably both. And make no mistakes; a harder training regime will kill anyone else who didn't attempt it with my seals which also acts as lifesavers for all of you. Are you ready to do this? To put your entire body, mind and spirit into my training from hell, a hell that WILL get harder due to your request?" both of them nodded, absorbing everything that Naruto said. He then sighed. "Well, then I'll make sure that before you reach the palace next week, both of you will be able to perform the basic 3; Henge, Substitution and Clone, though you might not need that last one with Shadow Clones, and shunshin before that, without handsigns. But the training will be harsh, harsher, harder and more painful then what you have went through. Will that be fine for you two?" they nodded, their hearts rock solid at this chance to become stronger and not be useless like they just did. "Very well. The training will start tonight." He then looked at Louise. "Louise, we will go to the ball, but you'll leave more clones than ever to study and train. So will you, Siesta. Prepare yourselves, speak your last rites and write your will, for, as the saying in my world goes, shit just got real bad. Starting tonight."

Both of them nodded rapidly, agreeing to train even harder than before to become stronger, so that they won't be a burden in battles like they were in the battle just now. But then, Naruto said. "But first, I'll need to explain something to you two. Remember that during the battle, I appeared instantly in front of Fouquet and punched her? Or any other times where I disappeared suddenly without a trace?" Both of them nodded. "That is the shunshin jutsu, a short range rapid transport jutsu that looks like a teleportation jutsu but is not. I know that all of your clones are learning the basic 3 right?" they nodded again. "Shunshin is a bit more advanced, but it will help you much since you haven't had any medium or long range jutsus. By using it, you can appear right in an enemies' face, before punching said face with chakra assisted strength or stab his kill points with a kunai, giving a quick, non messy win and a short fight. Remember, that against weaker enemies, efficiency is much better than flashy stuff. Understand?" both of them nodded, their minds alight with the possibilities that such a skill would give them. "Right. We'll go back to the house, where Louise and I will prepare ourselves for the ball, while Siesta will be trained in some wilderness cooking skills. Now that the ceremony's over, let's go." And with that, Naruto left, a Siesta carrying a Louise in tow behind him.

-BREAK-

Upon reaching their house, Naruto immediately instructed them to create as many clones as they can with their seals off and their chakra flowing completely back into their body, and hopefully reach a hundred fifty clones or more each girl, where the hundred will be divided into 4 groups of 25, each training in the basic 3 while one trained chakra control. The remaining fifty will be trained in the use of shunshin jutsu, with Naruto's target of making them master it, like the old Shunshin no Shisui who can use multiple rapid shunshins, enabling him to either attack multiple targets in a short time or a single target many times from blind angles. As usual, their chakra will be replenished by Naruto to create more and more clones.

But even to Naruto's surprise, his students wanted to create more. He was already proud of them; being able to make 30 fully powered, training capable Shadow Clones using their own chakra at one time is a feat that can only be boasted by Naruto's students; all of his students have massive amount of chakras even when they are only with him for a short while thanks to him forcing their chakra pathways to enlarge and further condensing their chakra, making each of his students chakra monsters by virtue of having massive amounts of extremely dense chakra, making control exercises difficult, but enabling them to fight for longer than even some Elite Jounins and throw high powered jutsus around like they cost nothing. Yet these two wanted to create more. When asked about it, Louise answered "Having more clones can speed up training right? Then, we want to have more!" Siesta nodded at this, completely agreeing to her master's idea. Hey, they have the perfect skill and the perfect teacher to speed up their training by thousands of times. They saw no reason to not abuse the shit out of it, as long as they got stronger faster, not wanting to get into any more situations like that just now.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto did. Rubbing his head, he said. "Look, having more clones will definitely equal faster training. That is true. Even I did that; training with thousands upon thousands of clones at one time. But the thing is, you are just regular humans, while I am not. My bloodline allows me to adapt to any situation and heal any damage that I receive near instantly. Add to the fact that as a half demon, my resilience is increased by another couple tens of times, which makes me virtually unkillable. Almost. I've once lost half of my torso, and I still survive, about a hundred years ago, I think. Though I'd have to say that that was the closest that I've been to my death. You two are but regular humans, and mental stress is something that can be hard to heal. That is the reason why I have your clones dispel in groups slowly instead of all at once. Doing that will kill you due to the mental feedback. True that I have my seals on you to limit the damage and to help you adapt to the feedback, but there are limits to what you can perform, and I'd have to say that for now, 200 clones are your absolute limits. Any higher, and I'm not even sure if I can save you when you're on the edge of mental breakdown."

Having being terrified enough by Naruto's explanation, both of them went forward and created only 200 clones, where the extra 50 will start learning elemental composition of their respective elements, something that can increase their chakra, better their chakra control and easing their future jutsu education at the same time. With that done, Naruto and Louise were about to go upstairs to ready themselves for the ball when both Louise and Siesta perked up, a twinge felt in their heads, signifying that someone entered the perimeter of their house. Once again, both of them prepared to ambush the attacker when Naruto said. "Relax. I recognize these chakra signatures. I really need to teach all of you how to detect chakra signatures. Go ahead, let me greet them." The two stayed there though, and Naruto just shrugged before opening the door, only to come chin-to-face with the figure of Kirche and Tabitha, the sight of who makes Louise's blood boil.

Louise immediately said, crossing his arms while showing that she loathed being in the presence of the Zerbst. "What do you want here, Zerbst? Just want to bother us? Why are you not preparing for the ball?"

Kirche dismissed Louise's annoyed comment with a giggle and a wave of his hand. "Oh please. I have better things to do then bother a Vallière. What I am interested in is this guy." She said while jabbing a finger into Naruto's chest.

Naruto inwardly laughed watching the interaction between the two, even as Louise threw insults upon insults on the Zerbst with Kirche shrugging them off like so much rainwater on an umbrella. Before the quarrel can turn into a fight, Naruto stopped Louise, saying, "Relax Louise. I'll indulge their curiosity for a while. Why don't you go up and prepare?" with a huff, Louise went to her room, intent on readying herself to go to the grand ball tonight.

As Louise went upstairs, her mouth grumbling nonstop about the presence of 'the slutty Zerbst in her house', Naruto sat on his customary oversized chair with both Kirche and Tabitha sitting in the wooden sofa for two on the right of his position. Naruto then said "Now, how can I help you two ladies in this wonderful evening?"

Kirche crosses her arms beneath her boobs, accentuating them while crossing her legs, showing toned, soft hips towards Naruto. To her inward disappointment, he didn't even look phased. Sighing in her mind, she then started. "If I may, I wanted to know about you. Where you came from, your powers, that demonic side that got all familiars spooked, and what are those strange skills you used."

Naruto grinned. "Straight to the point eh? I like that. Now this will take a while. It's like this..." and as usual, Naruto told the two girls everything about him; the fact that he was an emperor from another world, his names, chakra, their uses, some demonstration, among others. Even Tabitha didn't stop looking at Naruto though she didn't spoke a word, her book long since forgotten.

After a while, Naruto's explanation stopped; an awestruck look was on Kirche and even Tabitha's face. Kirche then said "No wonder the Zero became so strong in a short time. You must've trained a lot of people as well."

Naruto nodded. "Yep. And she advanced rapidly, making me confused at why her practical skills in magic were so poor. But I'll make sure that she becomes a strong girl, by hook or by crook."

Kirche nodded. "Well, I think that's enough for now. Can I come again to ask something else, if I want to?"

"Of course. I have no problems with that, as long as I am here. Now go back to the dorms, we both have a ball to go to."

Kirche and Tabitha stood up before leaving the house with Kirche disappointed that her seduction tactics didn't even faze the self-proclaimed emperor. She was about to playfully cry on Tabitha's shoulder while glomping her like she usually did when she heard Tabitha said "Strong. Powerful. Dangerous."

Kirche replied. "Well, I can feel his powers. He definitely is not normal. But as he said, he meant no one harm, and he even demonstrated it at the exhibition. I think I would like to be closer to him, you know. Looks like fun, travelling around with a half-demon." Kirche then laughed, making Tabitha shook her head while mounting her familiar, the rhyme dragon Sylphid with Kirche following shortly behind.

-BREAK-

The ball was a grand affair, as its name the grand ball suggests, and is made to commemorate the success of all the second year students with the summoning of their respective familiars, though all of them are absent. The ball was filled with students wearing a variety of ball gowns and expensive looking cloths, with all of them mingling with each other, with Kirche being the centre of attention from many of the boys while Tabitha just sampled the food; her eyes not leaving her book.

Suddenly, a cry from the ball's announcer was heard announcing the guest of honour. "Announcing the arrival of the third daughter of the Vallière family, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, together with her familiar, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto as today's guest of honour!" This made everyone's eyes head straight towards the stairs of the ball's entrance. And from it, the untameable spiky blonde hair of Naruto was seen first due to his immense height, before revealing his clothing, a black tuxedo with an orange bow tie with a white shirt underneath it that he kept in a seal on him at all times. Having some spare clothes like that really saved him a lot of times, he mused. A while later, after all the girls have finished drooling over Naruto's handsome face and Kirche felt like going to rape him right then and there if not for the fact that he knew Naruto could kill her without breaking a sweat, the petite, yet beautiful figure of Louise appeared, making the boys all look at her in awe.

She wore a headband over her hair, making her long, pink hair styled in a neck length ponytail while wearing a white dress gown with pink frills and wrist length body fit sleeves that showed off her arms, which had some muscle to them now thanks to her training with a golden choker with an oval gem on it on her neck. The dress also had an oval brooch at chest level and a pink ribbon at her waist with a green earring completing the assemble. Her hands were lifting her skirt to allow her to walk freely while Naruto was beside her, a toothy smile on his face, showing off some fang to the people.

Everyone watched in absolute silence as both of them walked together to the middle of the floor, the eyes of everyone watching them. As soon as they reached the middle of the floor, the music played, a soft, slow waltz meant to be danced to the tune. Louise then gave her hand to Naruto, who bows down on one knee, receives it and kissed it before they danced. Some of the girls are surprised at this display of gentlemanly behaviour from one whom their familiars called a demon. And as they started to dance, the other couples danced as well, all following the song.

Louise and Naruto's extremely different stature makes for a sight during the dance, with Louise only reaching his chest; he needed to place his hands lower to waltz together with her. But with experience gained from being an emperor for hundreds of years, Naruto managed to dance together with Louise, not performing any mistakes.

Louise was shocked at this, and chalked it to her familiar's skills. "I admit, I am shocked when you are able to dance so well with me."

Naruto laughed a small laugh. "Well, I've been an emperor for years, and I've been to countless dances and the fact that I am much, much taller than everyone makes my first couple dance dates a disaster. But later on, I managed to compensate that height, enabling me to dance perfectly with anyone I wanted. So? How am I?"

Naruto then twirled Louise around during a change in melody before continuing their slow dance. Louse then remarked, "You are a great person. Strong, wise, brilliant yet also humble, and knows how to act well in nearly any situation. A good dancer too."

"Thank you for the praise," Naruto said, before saying "But, just know that this will probably be your last rest time. So you better enjoy it to its limit." Louise wordlessly nodded, knowing that this was due to her own request to grow stronger.

From afar, Kirche watched Naruto dance with Louise, a feeling of jealousy crept within her heart at the sight of Louise dancing with the absolutely gorgeous emperor (or so he said) named Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, a feeling that she embraced, even as the two danced like a height mismatched couple, albeit extremely well in silence, nothing else needs to be said between the two.

-BREAK-

Back at the house, Siesta was skinning a freshly caught rabbit using a kunai with instructions from a clone of Naruto beside her. No matter how terrible at skinning the cute, brown and black furred rabbit, she understood that she might need to do so later on someday. And besides, the thing's dead too.

She suddenly spun around to face the Naruclone, tears almost flowing from her eyes. "Why must we kill the cute little rabbit?! She's harmless and cute!"

Sighing, the Naruclone replied. "For the last time, it's so that you can learn how to skin animals properly, so that at a later date, you'll be able to do it without assistance."

"But why a rabbit?! She's soooo cute!" Siesta cried out, her heart almost breaking at the thought of skinning a cute animal like that.

"Well, that's the thing that fell into your pit trap, so that's the thing we're going to skin and eat."

Almost brought to tears, Siesta kept on skinning the dead rabbit according to the instructions that the Naruclone said. But then, something unexpected happened. The clone said, "Not like that. Let me guide you." Before going to her back and grabs both her hands and showing her how to properly skin it. She blushed hard at this contact, with Naruto's – no, a Naruclone's, she affirmed in her head, though she was unable to feel the difference – tough, muscular body and making her hair tingle with the feeling of his hot breath on her head.

A bit slow on the uptake, the Naruclone then realised that Siesta was blushing madly at this point, and decides to say, "Oh? Liking what you felt there?" to Siesta with a grin on his face. The Naruclone then decides to play a little with her and lets his hands off from hers.

Silently lamenting the loss of those warm pair of hands, she continued her skinning until a small, warm touch hits her neck at her spinal cord and slowly moved downwards, creating a pleasurable tingle in her while making her body hair stand up on ends. She then felt Naruto's warm breath hitting her cold skin on her neckline, with him saying "Hmm... You like that...?"

The feeling of Naruto's breath on her neck and his gentle, slow touches caused pleasurable tingles to erupt from her body, with his hands flowing around her exposed back due to her plain clothing, creating imaginary shapes and making her blush even redder if at all possible. The feeling of his hot breath once again hits her neckline, closer this time, causing her to gasp in shock and pleasure, and caused her to release the kunai that she held, it clattering on the floor.

Shocked out of the Naruclone's sensual touches and acts due to the sound, she immediately bent down before saying "I'm sorry! I'll pick it up! I'll try again!" in a rush, the blush on her face still not fading. The Naruclone was smirking badly at this point and continued his ministrations of Siesta.

Siesta felt like she's in heaven! _"Ooohh... what was that? That felt... great! That, that, ooohhh..."_ By this point, any manner of coherent thought was gone from her mind, only taking in all the feeling of the Naruclone's treatment of her. But he then stopped suddenly, causing Siesta to snap out of her pleasure induced high and turned around, only to meet the face of the Naruclone, grinning widely, causing Siesta to blush again.

That night, after all of them are back in the house, their clones training outside, Siesta was unable to sleep, the effects of the Naruclone's ministration still lingering in her mind and body. She tossed and turned, and was still unable to sleep after a few minutes. She then woke up before heading towards Naruto's room, where she expects him to be there.

She was about to lift her hand up to knock when Naruto's voice was heard from within. "Come in." And Siesta pushed the door open; the sight of Naruto sitting cross legged on the floor meditating met her eyes. Looking around, she realise that this is the first time she entered his room, and saw that there's nothing worth mentioning in it. No cloth drawers, only a bed and a coffee table with some chairs around it. The only light came from the moon through the open window opposite the door.

Naruto then stood while walking towards the chair close by before sitting in it and gesturing for Siesta to do the same. Hesitantly, she went towards the chair opposite of him before sitting down and looking at her knees, her blush still on her face, though she hoped that it is not visible thanks to the lighting within the room. Unfortunately, Naruto caught that blush, thanks to his Astartes senses.

He then said, "So, my clone decided to play with you eh?" she wordlessly nodded, her blush becoming redder. Naruto just sighed before standing up and crouched down directly in front of Siesta, making his face about the same level as Siesta, causing her to blush even harder at this, like her head's going to blow due to the redness of her face.

Naruto just sighed at this. "Siesta, I regret the actions of my clone. That's another lesson for you actually. Clones sometimes thought differently from their master, and they tend to do their own thing sometimes. And for that, I apologize for the actions of my clone."

Siesta rapidly shook her head while spouting words of denial. "No! No! There's nothing wrong with that! Absolutely nothing!"

"Still, that must've had some effect on you. You're here because of it, yes?"

"...Yes." Siesta timidly answered.

Naruto just sighed, before saying "Well, you have two choices now. You can have me... relieve it for you, or I could create a seal to help force you to sleep. You'll need that sleep, by the way. So? Which one will it be?"

Siesta had steam literally blowing out of her ears by this point. Either having him 'relieve the pressure', or creating a seal for her. A huge part of her brain was screaming for her to take the first choice, but they aren't even married! Nor was he in love with her! But before she could say anything, Naruto said.

"Or... I can teach you how to relieve that pressure yourself."

Without any qualms or any second thoughts, Siesta shot up and said. "I'll take that one mas-Naruto!"

Sighing due to the foolish actions of his clone, Naruto thought. _"Can't believe I'm about to teach a girl how to fap. Must've been too bored or something."_ He then said, "Alright then. But you must do EVERYTHING as I told you to do, understand?"

Siesta just nodded while Naruto once again was lamenting his clone's stupid decision to do something like that. _"Well, at least she didn't choose the first option..."_ He then continued. "Alright, now get on the bed..."

-BREAK-

The next morning, the sun hasn't even rose at the horizon, yet two girls just woke up with their guardian, teacher and familiar for one of them waking them up. After a quick bath, both of them are outside the house, ready to perform their exercises for the day. But curiously for Louise, she saw that Siesta had a calmer look on her face, like a huge burden was lifted from her back all of a sudden. Also, she saw that she was looking at Naruto with a small blush and fidgety body, somehow. She was about to ask when Naruto suddenly said. "Alright, both of you. We'll start by creating clones to replace the ones used during the night, as usual. Now, Louise'll go with my clone here," And a clone of Naruto poofed into existence beside him, "While Siesta will be with me. Now go." The clone took Louise to the other side of the house, while Louise kept looking at Naruto and Siesta all the while, thinking of what could've happened between them.

Naruto approached Siesta, whose blush just got harder before he pats her shoulder, making her jump with an 'eep'. Before Siesta could say a word, Naruto said to her first. "Siesta, what I taught you last night was probably the only option available if you don't want me repressing your sex drive using seals. I will not do so, though. I want both of you to grow up healthy and strong, and doing that will not just be wrong, but also might stunt your development. But having sex with you would just be wrong, but still, if that's what you wanted, then I'll have no problems with it, especially if it bothers your training. If you would like that. I won't force you, just stating it."

Siesta blushed again, harder than before. Last night was the first time she... touched herself, with him watching too! She felt really ashamed at having to do something like that with the man of her dreams watching, so she looked downwards, regret and worry heavy in her words. "I... I must've looked like a slut to you last night, did I?"

Naruto responded in a nonchalant tone. "Naah. I've been alive for more than 300 years now Siesta, and I'd have to say that it is regular for girls of your age, especially one who's in contact with a demon like me to act that way. It just can't be helped. Learning to 'relieve' yourself like that will help you immensely later on until you have a loving husband with you to help with it. Now, back to training."

That entire morning, despite her tiredness, Siesta kept thinking, _"He is really a prime husband material! Caring, strong, and someone who definitely can take care of a family! But how can I make him fall in love with me...? And he already had a wife too... No! I mustn't think like that! Maybe his wife won't mind him taking more women in his family... I sure won't... Hehehe..."_

All the while, Naruto felt like someone was targeting him, sending shivers down his spine. _"Whatever that was, I hoped that it could resolve itself peacefully...don't want to go into battle just because of this crap..."_

Even through all these feelings, they all trained and trained and trained the entire day, their resolve never wavering after what happened yesterday, combined with the events last night for both of them.

-BREAK-

After 7 days, the time where they are to travel to the palace came. And as Henrietta said, a royal command was issued from the palace by another messenger to the academy to tell them of Louise's need to appear at the palace. Both of them trained well, being able to perform shunshin with just one hand seal while also being capable of using substitution to replace themselves with anything that they can grab in range, though still a bit slow. Naruto plans to have them enter a dodging exercise once they're done with this so that their danger senses can inform themselves to substitute out of the way quickly.

Right now, all three of them are rapidly using multiple shunshins to get from the academy to the palace and forgoes the need of carriage, that Naruto said, "For training. Travelling like that will only slow us down, and this can also practice your shunshins." The one day travel time from the academy was filled with shunshin and tree hopping practices, something that can both exercise them when coupled with the seals on them and good practice for three dimensional shunshins, allowing them to go nearly anywhere; front, back, sides, even upwards and downwards to enable them to shunshin anywhere they liked. It also practices their chakra control with them using it to get a good hold on a tree before jumping and shunshining on air to another tree. These acts scared away a good number of animals and even travellers, after watching three people suddenly appearing out of nowhere right in their path before making a weird hand gesture before disappearing again.

They then reached the palace, huffing and puffing like nobody's business except for Naruto, as usual. There, they are treated like guests of honour, where maids came to help them to their rooms, help their clothing, among others. This confuses them a little, though they decided not to voice it. This also made Siesta felt a bit weird, considering that she's a maid as well, and being treated like a guest of honour by another maid was a little bit disconcerting for her. They are only told that they are to be at the throne room tomorrow morning to meet with the princess.

The next morning, after a quick Hiraishin back home to create more clones to continue their training, they appeared back at the royal palace, where they are ushered to the throne room and both Louise and Siesta immediately kneeled before the princess. The room itself wasn't much, a large, white room with gold coloured plaster decorations on the walls with a wide red carpet that leads to the throne, where Henrietta was sitting on with her usual clothes, the same white dress with purple cape that they saw when she came to visit them and the academy a couple of days ago, her two woman Musketeer Squadron guards beside her throne. She then stood before going towards the kneeling Louise before hugging her.

Walking back towards her throne, she then said something that shocked both Louise and Siesta out of their hairs. "As I promised, this is your reward for capturing Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. As me and my advisors had agreed, the capture of such a great target, one who have eluded the army for years needs a similarly great reward. And as such, I hereby grant you, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, the title of Chevalier of Tristain." And she then walked towards Louise, who was still kneeling in shock. Louise managed to shake off her shock and stood up to face the princess, though her facial reaction said so much about what she was feeling right now.

Henrietta just smiled, before saying. "I'm sorry that the ceremony couldn't be grander, I am lacking manpower right now and everyone else was busy performing other tasks. Please, accept this honour I bestowed upon you. All my advisors had agreed to this a couple days ago, and was only waiting for your presence to grant you the title."

Louise, finally having all the shock out of her system, placed her right fist over her heart before bowing. "I, Chevalier Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, will receive this title with honour, and will perform my utter best in any capability that was required of me in the service of Tristain. So my oath is set." She then stood straight before continuing, "Order me as you will, my princess, for I am your humble servant."

Henrietta just giggled at this before saying, "Congratulations, Louise Françoise on receiving the title. But I'm very sure that you didn't have to do something like that," Her tone turning much friendlier at the end. But suddenly, she gained a hard edge on her face. "This, Chevalier Louise, will be your first order under your new title."

Henrietta walked around the room, before continuing. "I have heard reports about nobles abusing commoners in a town about two days away. The reports stated that the nobles liked to extort and threaten the people he had control over with his powers. An enquiry by me was unable to catch the culprit, and every question asked was answered by the regular noble decorum, which means that they insisted that nothing was wrong and that they are supposed to be the example for the commoners."

Naruto then said, "So you want us to spy on the town?"

Henrietta nodded. "Yes. I will prepare a fake identity for you three to use to ease you in spying the town. Report to me in about a week. I believe that is enough time for you to gain enough information about it. Report it to me and the palace will detain the culprit."

Louise then bowed again before saying. "I humbly accept this mission from you, Your Highness."

Henrietta sighed. "I would not have you perform this mission if possible, but the lack of manpower that we are currently facing forces me to rely on you. Thank you, Chevalier Louise Françoise."

Louise stood up straight again before saying. "Have no fear, Your Highness. We will perform the mission with all our capabilities. We will catch the culprit for you!"

And with that, another part of their journey starts, at a small town two days' travel away...

-CHAPTER ENDS-

So how was it? This may seem a bit lacking in quality, so I apologize early on, in case someone felt so. Also, since we are not given too much detail on what the Gandalfr runes are supposed to do other than the fact that it enables a user to use any weapon to its maximum capability, I decided to take a page from Fate/Stay Night Shirou's Structural Analysis technique as its effect using my author creativity license. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
